Live Like You Were Dying
by Rasiel Hasu
Summary: Taylor Castillo lost her sister, he niece almost her life. but what if the most unlikely person was by her side the whole time. Randy Orton has cared for the Diva since their debuts together almost ten years before this is the story between two Superstars
1. Chapter 1

_A car speed out of control on the sleek icy roads, two sisters and a child sitting in the back. As the older sister pulls the car to a stop, the younger sister yells for the older to look at the truck that was aiming at hitting them having lost control as well. _

_The younger sister tries to get the car out of the way but it was too late. The truck hit them and everything went black for her as she screamed and then all was silent. _

~A month later~

I woke slight pain I jumped up. "Miranda" I whispered I looked to see my mother sleeping and my father. I looked to the other side to see my best friend Michelle McCool sitting there her eyes widen when she saw mine. "Where is my sister" I ask she looks down and sighs. "Where is she" I ask again more like whisper since I couldn't talk.

"She died in the crash so did Hannah I am so sorry Taylor they didn't make it. Hannah made it to the hospital but died on the table while they were trying to save her." Michelle said I felt tears form at the brim of my eyes.

"Oh Taylor" I heard my father's voice. "Linda our baby is awake" Henry told his wife. "Taylor" she said when she woke I stared at her with sad eyes. "It's True isn't it about Miranda" I ask her. "Yes baby it is I am so sorry" I then wrapped my arms around my mother and father. I saw Michelle walk out on her cell phone.

A doctor then walked in to check on me to make sure all my vitals were okay when she left Miranda's Husband James walked and gave me a tight hug. "I am so glad you are okay you had me worried" he told me pulling away. "I am too" I say to him.

~ A Week later~

I was finally out of the hospital, I made my way into my apartment here in Houston it once was shared with my sister Miranda and I but that was before she got married and I had my Career.

I was a diva of WWE RAW and I loved it, well I didn't know if I wanted to go back after everything that happened. My sister was my partner we known as the Castillo Sisters. Not very scary I know but we were popular. I looked around and saw so many gifts some were from friends for the WWE and some were from Fans.

I heard a knock on the door and I went to open it when I did I felt arms snake around my waist. "I am so glad you are okay" the voice said. "I guess" I say pulling away. "It's your fault I was even in the crash" I tell him. "How is it my fault" he asked me. "if I hadn't caught you cheating my sister and I wouldn't have gotten in the car to drive back to the hotel" I say to him "I didn't mean what I did and I haven't sleep with anyone since I swear I still I love you" he said "It doesn't matter I am not going back to you" I said shutting the door on his face. I sighed and went to sit down.

My heart broke again I never wanted to see him again. I got up and went to the bathroom and started the shower I walked back in my room and grabbed some clothes this was the first time I was showering on my own since the crash.

I tested the water and when it was at the right temperature. I slipped in the shower and washed my body as tears fell down my face. My sister the reason I breathed the reason my dreams came true. I couldn't believe it she was gone and I couldn't bring her back. I loved her so much and Hannah the eight year old girl who I adored was gone as well. My heart ached and I wanted to die right there and then.

I got out and threw the clothes on after I dried off and then ran the brush through my tangled blond hair. I walk out to the kitchen and went through my fridge nothing to eat great. I will just go out then. I grabbed my purse and headed for the door.

I walked down to the dinner that was on my block, the same one that Miranda and I went to everyday. I again sighed and sat at the table we always had when we came here. "Hey Taylor" a male voice said I looked to Danny he was a friend of Mandy and I's. "Hey Danny" I said he sat down. "I am sorry about your sister" he said looking truly apologetic. "I know I have heard that too much." I told him he looked down.

"I know but I had to say it, so how are you feeling" he asked me. "I am doing fine but I am still sore." I tell him.

"You going to go back to RAW" he asked he was a big fan of RAW and of me and my sister. "Yeah tomorrow" I say he nods. "No wrestling through" he asked. "No not for awhile" I tell him. "Awe I really love the way you fight. Do you think one day I could meet Legacy" He asked. "I don't know" I tell him. "But…" he stared but stopped when he saw the Mike standing or otherwise known as The Miz.

He walked up to my table and sat down next to me. "Go away" I tell him. "Not till you forgive me" he said. "I said go away" I told him again only this time he put his arm around me.

I pulled out and got up Danny followed me. "I am sorry about him Danny let's go eat over here. I thought that Mike would follow but he stayed where he was and watched me go. 'Don't look back don't look' I told myself.

~Mike Mizanin~

I watched Taylor leave with her friend Danny; she slightly turned her head but quickly turned it away. I messed up pretty bad with her. I hope she never finds out what happened while she was in the coma. I have regretted it since she woke.

I thought back to when I was in my room when Michelle called me to tell me that Taylor woke up. "Are you going to order sir" a Waitress asked giving me a smirk I would usually be interested but all I wanted was my girl back.

"No I am leaving" I told her she quickly wrote something on piece of paper and gave it to me. Her number, I sighed and threw it away.

~Taylor~

Lunch with Danny was great he was going to get me some food and things I need I gave him a list. I walked back to my place hoping I wouldn't run into Mike. I made it I decided to read some of the cards I received while I was in the coma.

_Dear Miss Castillo,_

_I am a huge fan of yours and your sister when I heard of the crash and that there were two dead I was actually scared. I know you will get a lot of these but I will be really honored if you read mine and didn't just toss it to the side. _

_I am very sorry about your sister Miranda or Mandy as you always called her and your niece Hannah she had potential to be a Diva like her mother. I am just rambling on but I have always wanted to me meet you I go to all the matches I know I have no life but wrestling is my life I have to watch it and I would love to be a Diva too but that will never happen. _

_Sincerely, _

_Serena Carter_

I put the card down and sighed that was touching I thought of responding but I couldn't I didn't know how or what to say. I couldn't talk about Mandy with anyone else but my friends and family. I decided to take a walk.

I started on my way to the cemetery; I went to the Castillo Family area and kneeled down on the grave of my sister and niece. "How could you do this to me how could you leave me all alone, I need you Mandy I need you please. I say to her. Come back to me Mandy. Please come back." I whisper to her. "I hate you. You left you were supposed to be there for me in my life always not here not dead. I Love you Mandy please" I cried. "I am so sorry" I whispered. I fell to the ground leaning on her grave. It was hard but I still managed to get up and walk home.

I was crying the whole way, I couldn't believe my sister was dead I loved her so much she was my best friend in the whole world no one could replace her in my life. I walked in my apartment soaked form the rain. I laid on the couch and fell asleep crying about the death of my big sister Miranda.


	2. Chapter 2

_ A woman of fifty rushed in the hospital when she heard of the crash her husband following closely behind her. When she saw the condition of her youngest daughter she gasped and tried to hold the tears back but it didn't work. "I am very sorry but your older daughter died in the crash as well as your Granddaughter" the doctor said the woman fell to the ground her husband wrapped his arms around his grieving wife._

_ The man looked at his beautiful younger daughter who was all banged up and covered in blood. It hurt him to his baby in so much as well as his wife. _

~Linda Castillo~

I knocked on my daughter's door knowing that she was heading back to Raw today at two it was going to be hard on her. She opened the door looking like she just woke up. "Hey Mom" she said smiling letting me in. I walked it gave her a hug and pulled back she looked a bit better.

I looked around her apartment she had slept on the couch last night. "So you are really going back" I asked her she nodded and sat down. "It's my job mom I can't leave it. I know it will be hard without Mandy but I can't picture my life without it" She tells me. "I know that Baby" I tell her she smiles again.

"It will be weird through I have has a group I have never been on my own before. I have talked to Vince he said that I can show up but no wrestling for at least three weeks I agreed because the first match I want is against Michelle I don't care that she is on Smack down." She said to me I nodded in agreement.

"So has Mike come to visit you yet" I asked her she nodded. "I ran into him twice I ignored him both times" She says.

~Taylor~

My mother helped me pack for my flight she was also driving me to the airport. I sighed and sat down on the couch I had so many texts.

(10) John Cena

(12) Mike

(6) Mitchie

2 voice mails from Mike saying how sorry he was for cheating and that he wants to talk. I didn't call him back. I answer all my texts from john but not Michelle and Mike.

"Everything is packed are you ready" she asked me. "Yeah I am John flew here to fly back with me yesterday but didn't bother to show himself till I saw him at the airport. Well that's what his text said." I tell her she lets a laugh out I did the same.

"Well let's get going" she said smiling I did the same and we walked out to the car. Before I got in I felt arms around me. "I can't believe you were going to leave without saying bye to me" Danny said when I turned to see him standing there "I was going to call you" I tell him laughing. "No you weren't" he said heartbroken. "Yes I was I have to get going I will talk to you when I land" I tell him hugging him and getting in the car.

My mother started the car and drove away I waved to Danny and he waved goodbye back. "We arrived at the Airport to see John Cena standing there waiting for me. He opened his arms and wrapped me in a hug. "I have missed you Baby" he said smiling. "Did you visit me" I asked him. "Yeah every week I stayed two days every time before I had to go back to Raw" he said going to get my bags from my mom. "I've got it Mrs. Castillo" he said taking them from her.

"Bye my little butterfly" My mom said hugging me. "I will come back" I say to her. "I know but I you are all I have left" she said sniffling the tears that were coming. "I know but you still have daddy" I tell her. "Oh you're right there" she said smiling I smiled back and hugged her again.

"I have to go now mom, see you soon" I tell her walking the airport with John and my bags. We get through security and to the airways.

"Are you going to be alright" John asked me. "Yeah I will did I ever tell you I love you" I say smiling. "Yes all the time baby" he laughed I did the same.

We get on the plane sitting next to each other I can't stand flying alone that's why John came to get me. I put my IPod on shuffle and put the ear buds in and my book in my eyes John laughed at me.

I noticed the look on his face. "What" I asked him he laughed again. "How can you read that while in the air" he asked. "It calms me down and for your information Charlaine Harris is a great author she is one of my favorites" I tell him he smiles "I know" he says.

The flight last two hours I was so happy when we landed I wanted to kiss the ground. John took my hand and led me to get my bags. "I have your room already picked out for you at the hotel it's next to mine" he said. I nodded we got a taxi and headed to the hotel.

I was glad to get to my room, and put my bags away. I tell John to go and rest while I do the same. I go to sit down when a knock came to the door.

I walked and opened it to show Ted Dibiase Jr. "Hey" he said walking in. "Did I say you could come in" I ask him angrily. "Yes I came to visit but they wouldn't let me in" he said. "I was at the funeral most of the WWE was it was so sad losing Mandy and Hannah." He said.

"Yeah I guess" I said to him pulled me into a hug well till John came back and kicked him out. "I don't get how you are friends with him, Rhodes and Orton" he said. "Well they haven't done anything to me" I say softly. "Well they have to me" he said. "And I am your Best friend" he added. "I know" I say to him he smiles and wraps me in a hug.

"I love you, you know that but only as a sister" he said. "I know John I love you too" I tell him. "I am going down to the bar" I say to him walking out the door he follows.

~Randy Orton~

"You'll never believe who is back" Ted said to me sitting next to me at the bar. "Who is it" I asked him he looked and smiled at me. "Taylor Castillo she arrived her about an hour ago With Cena at her side through. He kicked me out of the room" Ted said I smiled my pet was back. "Oh I will have to pay her a visit then" I say to Ted, that's when she enters with John Cena his arm wrapped around her waist.

"Hey I didn't know she was back" Cody said pointing at Taylor who laughing at something Cena said. She had him wrapped around her finger.

I mean I did visit her while she was in the coma, I had to most of us did. I was even at her sister's Funeral. I wanted to get her away from Cena so I could talk to her. We didn't leave off on very good terms.

I warned her about The Miz but she didn't listen and she got hurt. I wanted to offer her a place in Legacy I talked it over with Cody and Ted they both thought it was a good idea considering she is not without a group.

~John Cena~

I watched Taylor as she took a drink from her beer. She was the only girl I knew who drink beer. "Oh my I forgot to call Danny" she said taking her phone out and dialed a number I smiled at her forgetting to call her friend.

She walked away I noticed Orton watching her he looked like he was about to walk up to her to talk but I stopped him.  
>"Leave her Orton she just got back" I tell him getting in his way. "I don't care what you say I am talking to her" Randy growled, "I said leave her alone" I repeated and walked to where she was.<p>

She was just getting off the phone when I saw her face I knew something was wrong. "What is it" I asked her she frowned and put her arms around me. "Danny's dead he was at the wrong place at the wrong time he got shot down" She told me I put my chin on her head and her face in my chest.

"It'll be okay" I tell her I only hear her sobs. She looked at me. "I am getting your shirt all wet" she said frowning. "It's fine let's get back you to your room" I looked at Randy who looked confused at the situation.

~Taylor~

I couldn't believe that Danny was dead I knew he was always in some deep things but now he was killed over it. I stopped my tears and looked at John he seemed kind of angry I didn't understand why. "Why are you angry" I asked him he looked down at me.

"I am not just I am angry that Danny was taken from you Baby" he said, I nodded and went to lay on my bed John climbed in with me and wrapped me in his arms. I thought about everything I have known him since I was little through he was older he was the same age as Mandy.

I felt myself fall asleep in John's arms I never felt so safe anywhere else.

~John~

My girl Taylor was now sleeping my arms as I held her tightly against my chest she was so fragile right now. She was trying to be so strong but now she was weak again. I hated that she was hurt again. I brushed her blond hair out of her face and kissed her forehead. She just didn't know how much I truly loved her.

I hated the fact that she was friends with Legacy, I had heard them talking last week about her saying that when she came back they were going to offer her a place with them. But little did they know I was going to have at my side.

They couldn't have her I loved her so much. Much more than a sister but I knew she didn't love me that same way so I would never push her into something with me. Randy Orton seemed to think she likes him enough but she is really only friends with Dibiase and Rhodes. He doesn't know that through I do she told me.

~Randy~

I wondered why John and Taylor left so quickly when he walked over to her. I saw when she was leaving there were tears. I had to know what was wrong with her I would as her tomorrow at Raw if she was going to be there that is.

"What do you think made her leave so fast" Ted asked me. "I don't know but I will find out" I say smirking.


	3. Chapter 3

~Taylor~

I woke and saw John sleeping I was still in his arms I wiggled out and sat up. I looked at him he was cute when he was sleeping. I sat up and got off the bed I felt a hand grab my wrist. "Where you going" I heard I turned to see John lying with his eyes open.

"The bathroom" I tell him softly pulling my hand away and head in the bathroom. I didn't know why he stayed all night I would have been fine. I mean I know that it still hurts but I had to be stronger with the realization still hitting me that my sister was dead. I loved her and Danny.

I made my way back out to the bedroom to see John was sitting there staring at me with caring eyes. "How are you" he asked coming up to me. "I am okay I really am. I know that he would want me to be strong and I am going to be" I tell him he gives me a smile and pulls me in a hug.

"I am going to get changed and then we are going to get breakfast" he said walking to the door I nodded and grabbed some clothes to change into after a shower.

I showered, changed and headed out of the bathroom to get my brush. I pulled it out of my bag as well as hair tie and pulled my blond hair up into a pony.

I heard my door open and close; I walked out to see John there. I walked over to him and he offered his arm and I took it gladly.

We walked down to the restaurant in the hotel. We were led to a table and given menus. "Are you ready to order" a waiter asked I nodded and so did John. "I will have the French toast and eggs scrambles. As well as a glass of orange juice" I say he nods and John has the same thing. "Copy Cat" I tell him laughing he starts to laugh as well. "I am not" he said smiling.

"Excuse me I have to use the little boy's room" he said kissing my cheek. While he was gone Mike sat down. "I want to talk" he said as I took a bite of food. "I don't" I say. "I still care about you" he said. "I don't care" I tell him he shakes his head and looks at me.

"I know that I have messed up but…" he started but I cut him off. "We were never meant to last I know that now" I say to him he looks hurt but I think he knows that too. "I know but I still want to be friends" he said to me looking sad.

"I don't right now I need space last night I found out my friend Danny was shot and killed. I have a lot on my plate right now" I tell him he looks now apologetic. "I don't need your sympathy" I tell him. "I know that" he said. "Then show it" I tell him I was so glad that John was coming back.

"Hey you're in my seat" John said angrily. "I am sorry I was talking with her" Mike said leaving. "I am sorry Taylor for hurting you" he tells me.

"Did he hurt you" John asked me. "No, he was just talking he didn't do anything" I tell him he looks angry but then calms down. "Alright, Come to me if he does" he told me. "I will but I don't think he will" I tell him.

As ate my breakfast John and I talk about lost time. I felt so bad that I was gone for a month and half in comatose. I took the last bite as did John he was a fast eater. "I am so glad you are back" John said smiling. "I am glad to be back I just wish that Danny was alright." I say to him.

"Yeah he was a good guy through he did hang with the right people" John said, I looked down as the tears started to form.

I felt a hand wipe my face I looked to see John. "Don't cry I don't like it when you cry" he says to me. "I know" I say wiping my face.

We made it back to my room he went to his to do a few things but he would be over in a few minutes. I walked in and sat down on the couch and turned the T.V on and to the news.

I never knew that so much that was going on in the world in the time I was in my coma. It was March now I was in a Coma for all of January.

"Hey" John said coming in and sitting next to me he wrapped his arm on my shoulders. "Hey" I said back.

We hung out all day till it was time to go to Raw. I changed and did my makeup. I made my way to John's room and knocked a muffled come in was heard and I walk in. "You look great" he said giving me a hug.

We made it to the Arena and went different ways to our locker rooms. "See you later" I say walking down the corridor to my locker room.

"Hey Taylor" a deep voice said, I turned to Randy Orton standing there. "What do you want" I ask him rudely. "I am so sorry Taylor I never meant I said" I started to walk away but I felt myself being pulled back. I turned to see that Cody Rhodes had joined him and Ted Dibiase. "I want to make you an offer" he said to me.

"I don't want to talk to you Randy" I say to him glaring. "I want you to join Legacy" he said to me. I looked at him with disbelief. "No I will not join Legacy I will stick with John" I tell him turning away. "Why" he asked. "Why what" I asked.

"Why John" he asked again. "I trust him I know that he will never hurt me" I tell him walking away only to be pulled back again. "My offer will still stand if you change your mind" he said I pulled away and walked in my Locker Room.

I turned the T.V to see John walking to the ring. I cheered for him as he beat The Miz. I know I will forgive him but not right now. I am never going to be the same. I heard my door open and close to reveal John looking quite happy that he won his match. I stood up and hugged him he hugged back.

"I am so proud of you" I tell him. "Really I mean I did just beat you ex boyfriend up" he said smirking. "Yeah John really" I say laughing I was trying so hard to be strong but sometimes it is so hard.

~Randy~

I was upset that she turned me down. I really wanted her to be a part of my group. "Maybe she just needs time" Ted said. "Well she did just wake up last Month" Cody said. "Yeah but she is staying with Cena" I tell them both they nodded.

"I am going to have her in Legacy but it will take time" I say smirking.


	4. Chapter 4

~Taylor~

Tomorrow is Danny's funeral and I wasn't going. I know how mean that sounds but I can't bear to him unmoving I have called my mother she said that she understands and that Danny would too. Being a Christian and all, I was right now laying in my bed with John his arms holding me as I was thinking back on everything that has happened in the two months.

Finding Mike cheating on me with Michelle McCool

The crash

Losing Mandy and Hannah

Waking up

Coming back to Raw with John Cena

Losing Danny

Offer to join Legacy from Randy Orton

I had quite a lot happen to me in the past few days and the last few months. "Are you okay" John asks me looking at me concerned. "No I am not John I am sick and tired of being dying and hurting me" I tell him.

"I know I am not leaving you I would never" he tells me I smile. "I know I loves you John" I tell him hugging him tightly hugs back just as tightly. "I can't breathe" I tell him laughing. "Sorry I forgot that you are so small." He says letting me go.

"I am not" I tell him laughing again. I get up off my bed and decide to get dressed for the day. "Get out" I tell John. "Fine" he said walking out of the room.

I got changed and put my blond hair half up and little makeup. I walk out of my room not seeing John anywhere that was till I was lifted in the air in a pair of arms.

"JOHN" I screamed he was laughing when he put me down. "I got you" he said I smacked his arm he flinched and pulled his arm away. "Bitch" he said holding his arm. "Jerk" I tell him laughing he suddenly starts to charge after me I run around the hotel room.

I was then cornered and picked up. "I got you" he said putting me on his shoulder. "No" I scream hitting his back. I was then thrown down on the couch. He was hovering over me panting as did I. I pushed against his chest a sat up.

John sat right next to me the closeness was really close. John leaned into my face I leaned. Our lips were almost touching till there was a knock at the door. "I will get it" John said looking frustrated. I felt my face redden.

"It's Dibiase he wants to talk to you" John said. I nodded and stood and walked to the door. "Hello Ted" I say he pulls me in a hug. "Hello Babe" he said I laughed and pulled away. "I wanted to know why you don't want to hang with me all the time" he asked me. "You mean Legacy" I asked he nodded. "It would be better than Cenation" He said. "He is my closet friend Ted" I say to him. "Well you can still be his friend but mine and Cody's too" he said looking sad.

"I am still thinking Ted I really didn't say no" I tell him he brightens. "Really" he asked. "Yeah I am considering it just don't tell Randy because if you do I will hurt you where the sun doesn't shine and I mean it" I tell him he looks downwards to his Manhood. "I won't tell I swear can I tell Cody" he asked. "Yeah only Cody" I tell him. "Alright see you later" he said giving me a hug and leaving.

"So what did he want?" John asked. "Nothing important" I tell him. I looked at him he seemed so mad like he wanted us to kiss. I couldn't believe how close we had gotten.

"Should we talk about what almost happened before he interrupted" he asked me pulling me to sit next to him. "I don't know John it was kind of a in the moment thing" I tell him.

~John~

I couldn't believe that I was so close to kissing her but Dibiase came and ruined it. "Yeah I you're right" I say to her she looks confused. "It would have meant nothing anyways" I added to her she looked down. "Or it might have meant something" she whispered hoping I couldn't hear her. "Then let's find out.

I leaned into her she leaned in I felt out lips touch I felt a spark of electricity as we kissed I wondered if felt it too. I put my hand on the back of her head and pulled her closer she came willingly. I felt her hands go to my face.

The kiss deepened and I pulled away to look at her. "I don't know if I can do that again" she said to me I looked angry but I let it go. "I can" I tell her kissing her again she kissed back.

An hour later we lay on the bed, she was asleep in my arms I loved the way she slept I knew we would have to talk about it but I enjoyed it more then I every could have but if it didn't as much as it did to me that I would never bring it up and hope that what just happened is not a mistake in her eyes.

I loved her but I didn't know if she loved me the same way. I kissed her head and moved her hair out of her face.

We had moved from the living room to the bedroom, I lay her down and sit up trying not to wake her she hadn't gotten much sleep lately or last night because of her crying I stayed with her all night and the whole week through tomorrow we head to the next city.

I stood and walked out of the room to the bathroom I started the shower and decided to wash up. It was so weird making love to Taylor. I loved her so much. I finished and walked out with towel wrapped around my waist. Taylor was still sleeping she looked so peaceful.

When she was in a coma she didn't look as peaceful because I didn't know if she was going to wake. I told her I loved her while she was in the coma so many times hoping she would have heard me.

She stirred and opened her eyes she smiled when she saw me that was a sign at lease I hoped. She sat up holding the sheet to cover herself up.

~Taylor~

I woke smiling, I had no idea why I had sex with John I loved him but he was more like my brother. I am not saying it wasn't great but it didn't mean I wanted to be his Girlfriend I hoped he understood that. "We should talk" he said taking the words out of my mouth. "Yeah" I say to him he sits on the bed.

"What happened was great but I don't think it will lead anywhere but keeping us closer as friends" John said I nodded. "It was great but I don't love you that way I do love you John but as a brother. I don't want this to destroy what we already had." I tell him I lean into him he wrapped his arms around me.

"You're right I love you too but I know that it would never work with us together like that only friends or brother and sister. I think we should get our things packed for tomorrow" he said I nodded I stood with the sheet wrapped around me collecting my clothes he did the same.

I got dressed and John left to go to his room to pack. While I was packing I thought about joining Legacy it seemed like a good idea but there was John he wouldn't approve but it's not like he is my father. My father love Cenation and Legacy and so my mother so did I.

I walked out of my room down to the bar, I saw Randy he was sipping on a beer. "One beer please" I say to the Bartender Randy looked at me. "So your offer does it still stand" I asked him he looked at me again and nodded. "Yeah it does" he said taking a sip of his beer.

"I would like to take you up on that" I tell him he looks at me. "Why the change of heart" He asks. "I don't know I guess it may be a good change" I take a sip of my beer. "I guess you would be better here than with Cena" he said. "He is still my friend" I tell him. "Will after he finds out you are in Legacy" Randy says.

"I don't know but I hope so" I say really hoping that what happened today would have made us stronger not weaker. I look down and sigh.

"Are you alright" Randy asked me I looked up. "Yeah it's have done anything that you would later regret" I asked him. "Everyone has but me" he said looking at me. "Like if you slept with your best friend who's feelings are stronger than yours for them" I say to him. "You and John" he asked.

~Randy~

She slept with John, I didn't get the feeling that filled me but I hoped it wasn't jealousy. "Is that why you decided you join Legacy" I asked her. "No it's not but I feel I have led John on and I didn't want to do that but I did" she says looking sad.

"I get it but why are you telling me this" I asked her she shook her head. "I don't know but I guess I needed to tell someone and you were here" She says. "So you are using me" I asked her with a smile. "No I am just venting" she said smiling finishing her beer and ordering something a bit stronger.

"So anything new with you" she asked smiling. "No only I have new member of Legacy" I say to her. "Really is it a guy or a girl" she asked. "A girl and she is one hell of a Diva" I say to her she laughed. "Cool I bet she took awhile to agree" she said. "No not long only a week after she slept with her best friend led him on then came to talk with me" I say she laughs.

"Led me on is that what you did" a voice said we both turned to see John standing there looking angry.

~John~

I couldn't believe it she led me on and then hurt me. "John no I told him I felt like I did I didn't say I did" she tried to say but I cut her off. "I don't want to hear it Taylor just stay away from me" I tell her walking away.

I guess what happened was just a mistake.


	5. Chapter 5

~Taylor~

After what happened with John he has been ignoring me and I hated it. I was slightly drunk I didn't know what I was saying and now I have hurt John. I was standing in the Legacy locker room with Randy and Cody. Ted was god knows where doing what god knows what.

I looked at the screen to see John; I felt my heart skip a beat in sadness. I wanted to make all right with him. "Hey you okay" Cody asked. "Yeah I just made a mistake" I say seeing that John had won his match.

I walked of the Locker room to the Gorilla position to meet him like I used to. When he came through and saw me he kept walking. "John" I say to him. "I don't want to talk to you" he said angrily. "I am sorry I didn't mean it I swear you are my best friend please" I say to him he keeps walking.

I pull on his arm and he turns around. "I don't care if what happened what happened was a mistake but I love you more than you think Taylor" he said coming into my face. "It won't work John" I say looking at him. I just wanted to die at the way he was looking at me.

"I know but can't we try" he asked looking at me sadly. "I don't know John" I say looking down. "Hey you ready to make the announcement" Randy said coming up. "Yeah" I tell him as he Cody and Ted head out with the Legacy Theme.

"What announcement" John asked. "I took Randy up on his offer on Joining Legacy" I tell him he looks angry but he wipes it away and hugs me. "I hope you are happy there" he said walking away.

I hear my Theme song and I walk out with a smile on my face for the fans. I get in the ring and walk over to Randy. "This is our new Diva who is replacing Beth Phoenix. Taylor Castillo" he says holding my hand up.

I heard cheer and some boos but I didn't care I needed a fresh start and Legacy was it. I didn't care if John hated me right now all I wanted was to start over.

Randy made more announcements and then we left the ring. I made my way back to my own locker room. I sat in a corner and cried. I hated everything I hated having to pretend to be okay. I hated that John hated me. I just want everything to go back to the way it was.

I want my sister back my best friend my niece I want it all back to the way it was. I just sat there and cried letting everything out that I held inside for so long. There was a knock at the door I wiped my eyes and went to open it.

When I saw John standing there I almost closed the door till he pushed it open and looked at me. "I am so sorry John…" I started but he stopped me with his lips pressed against mine. I kissed him willingly. "I guess we could try" I say to him he smiles. "If it doesn't work then we can still be friends." He says. "Alright" I say he kisses me again I kiss him again.

I loved that I was forgiven. "Is all forgiven" I asked him. "Yes" he said.

~Randy~

I walked by Taylor's room to see her kissing John I kept going feeling angry. I didn't understand I thought that if she was with Legacy he wouldn't want to be anywhere near her. But I guess not.

I hated that they were so close. "Hey Baby" a voice said I looked to Sam. "Hey" I say kissing her for some reason it didn't feel right but I kept kissing her.

"What got into you" she asked not upset at all by the kiss. "Nothing is it wrong for me to kiss my girlfriend." I ask her she shakes her head and kisses me again.

I pulled away we headed to the car to head back to the hotel. I saw John leading Taylor to his and him getting in himself. They drove away before we did.

I felt the jealousy burn in my body he didn't deserve her, he would hurt her like Miz did. I would never do that hurt her that is.

~John~

I was happy that she was giving me a chance, I am not happy that she joined Legacy but it was her choices not mine. We made it back to the hotel and to my room. When the door was closed I attacked her in kisses which she gladly returned.

~Taylor~

I kissed John over and over again. I know this wouldn't last long but why not try it.


	6. Chapter 6

~Taylor~

I woke with a start I had another bad dream of the crash; John must must've woke up with me because he was sitting up wrapping his arms around me. It has been two weeks since I agreed to be his girlfriend it still didn't feel right with me but I dealt I didn't want to hurt John.

John kissed my forehead and got out of bed to head to the shower. I sat there thinking of the last two weeks. I had spent so much time with Randy and John. Ted, Cody and I became closer I thought of them as brothers now I was glad I was a part of Legacy.

I sighed and thought Randy has become weirdly nicer to me. He stills picks on me and makes fun of me but it is more out of an actual friendship now then foes.

Vince had me doing some stupid thing at a school here visit. I wasn't really looking forward to it. I got a pair of jeans and long sleeve shirt and put it on. I left my hair down as I was still brushing it I felt it taken from my hands. I turned to see John there. "I was still brushing my hair" I tell him. "Well I wanted to do it myself" he said turning me around.

"No I can do it myself" I say taking the brush out of his hands. "I have things to do so I will be gone most of the day" I tell him I watch as he dresses he sees me looking. "Seeing anything you like" he laughed I giggled. "No" I say to him. I fell his arms go around my waist. "So I will see you at Raw tonight" he says kissing my cheek. I smiled.

I really didn't want to be a part of this relationship but I really didn't want to hurt him. "I love you Taylor" he said I flinched. "I can't say that yet John you know that" I tell him he nods.

"I have to go" I tell him looking at the clock. "I am to meet the superstar I am to go with" I tell him leaving he pulls me back to give me a kiss I kiss him back.

I made it down to the lobby to Randy standing there. "I am going with you" he said looking disgusted. I play smacked him and he pulled me into a hug. He laughed.

"We should get going" I tell he nods. We head to the car he has rented while we are here. I felt dizzy for a second but push it off. "Are you okay" Randy asks putting his on my back. "Yeah I just felt dizzy for a second it was nothing" I tell him he nods and helps me get in the car.

We made it to the school; and got our visit passes and to the theatre. "Are you sure you can do this they will want you talk about you crash" Randy asked me. "Yeah I will be fine" I tell him.

~No One~

The two wrestlers made their way into a loud group of talking students but they all stopped when they saw Randy and Taylor walk in. The principal started to speak. "Students of all grades, I made a special request to a Mr. Vince McMahon he has two members of Legacy of the WWE Raw am I right" he asked them. "Yes" Randy nodded.

"Well, I have them here to talk to you about safe driving they would know especially Miss Castillo who recently recovered from one I know it may seem but it a big concern and why not have some really well known people tell you. Mr. Orton and Miss. Castillo." The principal said to them.

~Randy~

"Well as most of you know I Randy Orton and this Taylor Castillo. I believe she would like to tell you about her accident" I say she steps forward and takes a breath.

"How many of you know of the accident I was in" She asked a lot of them raised their hands. "Well I was in a coma for a month even now I still feel dizzy. I lost two very important people in my life in that crash m big sister and m niece it was because I caught my boyfriend cheated on me. If I hadn't I believe that she would still be here.

So even if you find out something you don't like in a storm do go out in it Taylor inside. I blame myself for what happened to her but I don't let it show" She started she then put a hand her chest. "I believe she is done" I tell him "Go sit in a seat" I tell her she nods goes off the stage to the seats.

I continued her story of what she told me the recovery process and everything else. I looked down at her she seemed to be losing consciousness. Her head fell I ran over ignored the crowd of students. "Taylor" I said holding her head up. I then checked her pulse it was racing.

"Can someone call an ambulance" I yell I heard many people did out their cells. I even pulled mine out. I picked her up and carried her out of the theatre she opens her eyes and looks at me. "My chest hurt Randy it hurts so much." She whispered I nodded. It was long till there was ambulance there.

I rode with her I held her hand I was going to make sure she was okay. We made it to the hospital in a matter of minutes. They wheeled her in I grabbed her cell so I could call her parents.

"Mrs. Castillo this is Randy Orton your daughter was just admitted to the hospital here in Milwaukee Wisconsin. Her heart was giving her problems then she just went unconscious" I say into the phone.

"How long ago" Mrs. Castillo asked. "Not long a half hour ago" I say. "I will be on the next flight there" she says hanging up. I closed the phone and put it in my pocket.

It felt like hours when the doctors came back out to talk. "Are you the one that called the ambulance" the Doctor asked I nodded. "Well she seems to have been in a bad accident before am I right" she asked. "Yeah about two months ago in L.A why what is wrong" I asked them.

"They must have messed something because her heart was torn in a place but it so bad that she needs a transplant or she is going to die." She said I looked at the ground and sighed.

"How long do think she will last" I asked "A week or less she is in a coma right now we placed her in it" The doctor said. "Can I see her" I ask the doctor she nodded.

"Thank you" I say walking to the room she was placed in. I felt my pocket vibrate it was Taylor's phone. 'John' I picked up. "Hello John" I say. "Where is Taylor" he asked. "At the hospital she had chest pains" I tell him. "Why didn't you call me and tell me I mean I am her boyfriend" He yells through the phone.

"I don't know I guess I forgot" I tell him smugly hanging up on him. I walked in Ana's room much like I did when she was in a coma before.

"Hey Girlie I know you can hear me" I start I looked at her frozen form she looked dead but if there wasn't the machine that was helping her breathe and the heart monitor beeping she could be considered dead. "I wish you would have told me you were having chest pains I would have helped you out. I know that you only want to seem strong but when you are feeling weak but if you were we didn't have to do it" I told her I took her hand.

"We have had a lot of bad and good times in the years. Remember that time when I nearly beat the shit out of you and you gave me the look of hatred and I couldn't handle that not from you. All the jokes we played on each other the mean things we said. Even when we were enemies we were friends." I tell her I would have continued but John pushed me away.

"Oh baby" he said taking the hand I was holding pissed I walk out to see Ted and Cody looked confused. "She just practically went unconscious about an hour in the simulation I watched it happen. I ran to her and called for help when I found her pulse racing." I tell them they looked at me gratefully but sad again.

I hoped that she would be alright.

~John~

I held her hand as she slept I didn't want to think of her in a coma again. I loved her so much I didn't want to lose her. "Baby please wake up." I say. "She can't they put her in a coma" a voice said I turned to see Orton standing there. "Why" I asked.

"So she didn't die" He said smugly. "Why are you still here" I asked. "Because I care about her that's why John" he said. "She doesn't care about you" I tell him. "Do you really want to do this now John I mean she is hurt again and you want to start fighting if you cares so much about her like you say then you wouldn't start fights with me" he said angrily crossing his arms. "You're right so just leave the room" I tell him he shakes his head. "No" he said firmly standing his ground.

"You will be okay" I whisper low enough so he can't hear. "Please come back" I say.


	7. Chapter 7

~Randy~

I stayed silent as Taylor's parents talked to the doctor about her condition and how they needed to find a transplant soon or she will die. I for some reason didn't want Taylor to die she was a good friend and I liked her a lot.

John sat next to me he was upset I mean it was his girlfriend in there in the coma again. What I didn't get was why she was with him if she didn't love him the way he wanted. She wanted to be alone and not in a relationship but she didn't want to hurt John he is her best friend.

"You believe you could be a match to your daughter" the doctor asked. "Yes I do" Linda Taylor's mother said her Husband didn't do anything it was obvious who wore the pants in that house. They led Linda away to get her tested and all that jazz. I sat there hoping that Taylor would be okay I mean I cared about her more then I ought to.

Two days later, Taylors mom was a match they were getting ready to do the operation, I stayed as calm as I could these last two days. I tried to sleep at night but I couldn't no one at the hotel could they were all to worried about Taylor. "Randy Linda wants to talk you" Henry her husband said I nod and walk in the hospital room to see a woman in her mid fifties.

Taylor looked much like her mother with the blond hair and blue eyes. "Hello Randy" she said to me I smiled at he she smiled back. _"_Randy, I want you to watch over her keep her safe. I may be an old lady now but I see the way you look at her." Linda said looking at me sternly. "I will" I say to her "Thank you Randy" she said I nodded. "You're welcome Linda" I say. "You can go I have to go give my heart to my baby." She said.

I walked out as they led her away as well as Taylor I hated her looking do lifeless again. We would have to wait till it was over to see if everything would be okay. The wait was going to be such a long one to know if it was going to be a success or not or if we were going actually lose Taylor. I sat there in a chair next to John who had his head in his hands.

I sat there with my arms on my knees my hand intertwined with each other. Ted and Cody walked over and sat next to me both as worried as I was about Taylor.

It was a at least eight hours before the came out of the operation room with Taylor alive and her mother dead. Taylor was put back in her room. No one was allowed in only her father.

~Taylor~

It was a few hours later when I felt myself wake, I didn't understand why I don't remember anything but Randy. "Randy" I whispered. "No it's John" a voice said I opened my eyes to see John sitting there holding my hand. "I am so glad you are awake" he said kissing my hand I pulled it away.

"What is it" He asked. "I can't do this with you John" I said looking him in the eye he looks confused. "What did you mean" He asked, I looked away. "I don't love you the way you love me" I tell him he looks angry but he wipes it away. "I understand" he says standing up and walking out of room the door slammed.

~John~

I couldn't believe it she broke up with me because she doesn't love me the way I love. I see Randy walk back in the hospital. "She is all yours" I say storming out of the hospital. I walk to my car and got in drove to the Hotel.

~Randy~

I didn't understand what John said so I walked in the room only to see that she was holding on to her father he told her. She looked at me with sad eyes, I walked out I couldn't see her that way. "Hey Randy" Ted said coming up to me with Cody. "So how is she" he asked I looked him.

"Her father just told her that her mother gave her heart up for her because she was a match how do you think she is doing Ted" I snap. "Sorry I didn't mean…" he started. "I am so sorry I shouldn't have snapped this just so stressful" I say. "John stormed out the hospital saying she is all yours to me. I am so confused on why" I say.

"Maybe you should ask her" Cody said. "Yeah I mean this would be great time to ask our teammate why her boyfriend stormed out of the hospital al pissed off." I say sarcastically. "Randy Taylor wants to see you alone" Taylor's dad said walking out of the room his eyes were still full of hurt.

"Alright" I say to him. I walk in to see her sitting up she was wiping her eyes when I walked in. "Hey" she whispered. "Hey" I said back I didn't know why she wanted to see me. "Thank you Randy" she said.

~Taylor~

"You're Welcome Taylor anyone would have done the same. "Yeah but it was you not anyone else" I say to him. "Well yeah I couldn't let my teammate down" he said. "Yeah you are right but hey the doctor said that I could start training again next week" she said brining in some good news. "That's good do you want me, Ted and Cody to help you" he asked. "Would you that be really great so how long have you been at the hospital" I asked him.

"The whole time you were" He said looking down. "Really" I asked him. "Yeah" he said. "Why did John storm out of the hospital" he asked. "I broke up with him I couldn't do it I just don't need to be in a relationship right now" I tell him he nods. "You're right so when can you leave" he asked. "Tomorrow" I say happily but I frown again.

"What's wrong" he asked. "My mom is gone" I say to him tearing up. "My dad told me that she gave me her heart when they found it was a match" I tell him. "I know I was here" he said.

"Why would she do that" I asked him. "Because she loved you that's why" he said. "I know that but she is dead now" I tell him. "Yeah but she died to save you she rather you live then herself" he said I knew this was making it weird for him so I dropped it. "I can't wait to get out of here" I said he nodded "Same here then you can begin training before Wrestle mania and be able to participate hopefully" Randy said smiling. I smiled back and lay down.

The next day I walked through the door of my hotel well carried through Ted wouldn't let me walk through I was completely able to. He set me down on the couch and put my bag down next the couch.

"Well Home sweet home" ted said smiling I smiled back but let it fade. "What's wrong" he asked. "My mom is dead" I say frowning I said it felt more real than before. "I know" Ted said wrapping an arm around me pulling me close to him I felt like my whole world was going to just collapse.

"Ted can you stay with me" I asked him he nodded. "What are friends for" he said putting his head on mine. "It will be okay you know she will want you to be happy Taylor not so sad that she is gone" Ted said I nodded in his chest.


	8. Chapter 8

~Randy~

I walked to Diva's locker room it was Wrestle mania and I was going to wish Taylor Good luck against her tag match against Michelle McCool and Alicia Fox. It was her and Mickie James against them they had a good chance against them considering Taylor has something personal with Michelle.

"Hey Taylor Mickie I just wanted to wish you luck on your match." I say Taylor beams I give her a smirk. "Well thank you Orton" Mickie said rudely. "Thanks Randy" Taylor said more gratefully. Their match was after mine against John Cena.

Taylor and John haven't made up yet but I didn't want them I pulled Taylor over to me. "You are so short" I say she smacks my chest. "I am not I am fun size" she said laughing "Got that right" Ted said walking in. "Why are you here" she asked him "To wish you luck darling" he said. "I don't need your luck" she says he frowns. "Bitch" he said. "Jerk" she says laughing Ted pulls her away from me.

"So you are after Randy here right I will there cheering you on babe" Ted said. "You do that and me Mickie will lose" She said he gives her a look of being taken back. "I was so going to let you be next the ring during my match" he said. "What if I didn't want to be" she says. "Now that is just mean" Ted said she smiles.

"Well I have to go" I say she frowns and hugs me. "Good luck Randy" she says hugging me again. "Thanks Taylor" I say walking down to my match.

~Taylor~

Mickie walked back in when she knew that Randy and Ted were gone. "So excited for our match" she said I nodded. "Hey you know we make a hell of a team" she said. "Yeah we do" I say. "We should pair up more we will kick more ass that way" she said smiling. "I agree" I say she gives me a hug.

I sat down to watch Randy's match he RKO John but he gave Randy the attitude adjustment and ended up with the pin beating Randy who did not look to happy about it. I walked down to meet Randy but when I got there I ran into John literally I fell backwards but he caught me and helped me stand up. "Thanks John" I say he just nods and walks away.

"John Please can we talk after my match" I ask him he nods. "My Locker room" he said sternly and walked away. "Ready" Mickie said coming up behind me I nodded and get my head in the match against Michelle and Alicia. Mickie walked out first when her music hit then I did I still needed to change it was the same song me and Mandy used.

Michelle and Alicia walked out and the match started, I was tagged in first as was Michelle. I pulled her head down and brought my elbow down to her face. She grimaced in pain and I came down on her.

~John~

I watched Taylor's match she and Mickie were winning, when the referee held her and Mickie's hands in victory. They raced up the ramp and then I saw nothing. Not long after a knock came to my door and there was Taylor she looked happy. "Did you watch my match" she asked I nodded. "You did great" I say to her.

"I am so sorry John on what I said in the hospital but it was what I was feeling it didn't feel right for me to be with you. To make myself love you the same way you did was wrong. I was fooling myself and I was fooling you I am so sorry" she said hugging my I wrapped my arm around her.

"I hate fighting with you Taylor especially after you losing your mom and me saying I wouldn't act like that if you ended up not feeling the same I feel so bad I am also so mad at myself for that" I tell her I kiss her hair and pull away from the hug. "I am sorry" I say she wipes her eyes. "Now that we are friends again want to celebrate your victory" I asked her. "I can't I have to go meet up with Randy" she said walking to the door. "But maybe some other time" she said closing the door.

~Taylor~

I made my way back to Legacy's locker room, when I got in Ted was sitting on the couch with Cody and Randy was standing. I walked over to Randy he looked happy. "You won your match" he said. "But you lost" I say to him looks angry for a sec. But then all of the member's of Legacy were called down to the ring including me. "Are we going" I asked Randy her nodded he wanted to beat DXMJ for awhile I knew that John was in the group to destroy Legacy and so was Mickie but they were my friends.

We made it to the Gorilla position when Randy pulled me to the side. "If you must run if it comes to it" He said I nodded. We walked down to the ring and got in. I saw Triple H and Shawn Michaels as well as Mickie and John. I looked away from him to the crowd.

I suddenly was pulled into someone and lips were on mine I looked to see Randy's face it was soft while he kissed me I closed my eyes and enjoyed the kissed. He pulled away before I could breathe for air. John looked pissed at what just happened I was confused. I heard some cheers and boos I heard Taylor and John forever. I stared at Randy who went back to his viper mode.

I got of the ring and walked back up the ramp looking at Randy every few seconds. I was so confused on what just happened I got back to the locker room and watched from there as John and Randy then fought. "She clearly didn't enjoy that" John hissed. "Oh she did she kissed back" Randy said licking his lips. I shuddered and slumped back in the couch. "Hey you got kissed but Randy" Ted said walking in and sitting next to her. "Really I didn't notice" I say sarcastically. "Yup you were and you so enjoyed it" he said. "I did not" I say to he laughs. "Yeah right" he said as Randy walked in he looked at Ted giving him a look of you better leave so we can talk.

After Ted was gone Randy sat next to me took my hand I pulled it away. "I am so confused" I tell him. "I am sorry for that" he said. "John just pissed me off at what he said. I wanted to prove to him that you did like me" he said. "By kissing me" I asked. "It was the first thing that came to mind." He said.

"Well next time warn me" I say. "You can't say you didn't enjoy it" he said smirking. "I did but it just surprised me is all" I say looking him. "Did you enjoy the kiss" I asked Randy. "Yeah I was the one who kissed you so I defiantly enjoyed it" he said smugly.

"Well I am going for a walk I will talk to you later" I say standing up to walk away but a hand pulled me down. "There was something there between us when we kissed you knows it" he said I landed on his lap. "Really I didn't feel anything" I say getting up walking out of the room.

I lied to Randy when I said I didn't feel anything when I did it was more then when mike and I kissed and John. I really liked it I smiled to myself. "Well, well hey Taylor" Michelle said. "Go away Michelle" I say to her turning the other way but she pulled me back by the arm. "I get I deserved what I got but please let me explain" I turned around to face her. "Fine explain" I said spitting venom at her.

"When I slept with Mike and you walked in you weren't supposed to ever find out. It was all my idea he didn't want to do anything after the first time but I blackmailed him into that if he didn't I would tell you about the all others and that while you in a coma he slept with all the girls he could. But half of them wouldn't he was miserable without you he still is but it is my fault don't blame him anymore" she said I glared at her pulled away from her and stormed away from her only to run into the guy that was being talked about.

"Hey Taylor" he said I looked at him with disgust whatever feelings I had for him are gone and I know that. "Don't talk to me" I say walking away.

~Mike Mizanin~

She walked away from me I was just going to talk to her about what happened to us in our past I saw Michelle smirking. "What did you do" I asked her. "I simply told her the truth" she said walking away. "Bitch" I mumbled I heard her laugh I now had lost every chance I had on getting her back.

~John~

A knock was sounded on my locker room door I went to open it to see Taylor there crying I pulled her in thinking it was about Randy. "I hate him John I hate him for what he has done to me" She sobbed into my chest. "I knew you would come on get in here" I say pulling her in then closing the door. "Mike has really done it this time" she said wait Mike. "What happened" I ask.

"He cheated on me even when I was in a coma and Michelle told me everything that been the first time they were together before many a times." She said. "I hate him I really do" she sobbed I held her close to my body.

"What are you doing tomorrow" I asked her. "I am going to my Grandparents farm for a week with Ted Cody and Randy" She said. "Vince thought it would be a good idea for me to get away but I didn't want to go alone and they volunteered" She said wiping her eyes. "I see why didn't you ask me" I asked, "You and weren't good terms then" she says. "Oh right I forgot" I say.

"Yeah but I would have asked you but you have been there before and they haven't and I want to watch my granddad to work them to death" she said laughing I laughed with her. "They aren't country boys" she said.

"I should go back" she said standing up going to the door. "I will see you Saturday then" she said. "Yeah see you then" I say looking down I was hoping that there would be nothing going on between Randy and her over the next week.

I hated that Randy had done what he did to her she even looked like she liked it did she like the kiss. I wondered that from the time it happened to now.

~Randy~

I wondered if she meant what she said considering she kissed me back. I had a whole week to find out and I was going to try everything I could to kiss her again to see if she would kiss me again. Taylor walked in and went to get her things packed up she took some clothes to the bathroom to change.

She didn't say anything to me not one word I was worried she hated me for kissing her like that but I didn't care she intrigued me. She came out and grabbed her bag still not talking to me she walked out of the room.

I sighed and hit myself. "Hey what is Taylor's problem she seems pissed" Cody asked walking in sitting next to me. "I kissed her remember" I say. "Yeah but she looked like she liked it" he said. "She did" I say to him. "Well what happened when you talked with her." He asked. "I said that there was something and she stormed out saying that it didn't mean anything to her when clearly it did" I tell him.

"Well you get her grandparents on your side tomorrow" he says. "Yeah I guess" I say to him. I had a whole week and I would find out everything about little miss Taylor Castillo.


	9. Chapter 9

~Taylor~

I walked down the Plane airway to the sign that Castillo and friends it was my Granddad Jorge. "Granddad" I say when reaching him he pulled me in a hug. I pulled away as the others came over with their bags. "Well you must be my princess friends" He said.

"I am Ted Dibiase Jr. sir" Ted said sticking his hand out to shake my granddads. "Cody Rhodes" his hand replaced Ted's. "Randy Orton" Randy said. "The one that kissed my granddaughter on TV" Granddad asked.

"Yeah the only one there is" Randy said smirking I shook my head. "Well we should get going Maria has lunch started and it should be finished soon" Granddad said leading us out of the airport. He brought his suburban. I got in the front as the guys but the bags in the back and then getting in the car themselves, Randy was behind me.

"I haven't seen you since your mother's funeral" Granddad said as we drove to the farm. "Yeah I know but I have been busy training to be able wrestle in Wrestle Mania which I did and I won the match against Michelle." I tell him. "I know I watched last night" he said.  
>"You're a Wrestling fan" Cody asked. "Only of my Granddaughter" he said, "And her friends" he added to Cody who smiled. "Cool" Cody said.<p>

We pulled in the driveway of a medium sized farm my grandma was standing at the door of her small brick house. I got out and rushed her she opened her arms and pulled me into a big hug. "My baby" she said kissing my cheeks on both sides.

The guys walked up and she gave them a kiss on both of their cheeks as well I laughed at their reactions. "I am going to guess your names so don't tell me" She said. "You are the Handsome Ted Dibiase" she pointed Ted. "And you are the Dashing Cody Rhodes" she said to Cody. "And you are the one that Kissed my baby on TV Randy Orton" she said I wish they would stop with that she leaned up and whispered something in Randy's ear he nodded and smiled.

"So now that we have that covered we should get you all situated in a room we only have two rooms open. Yours and Mandy's I have already decided who gets what room. Cody and Ted you will be in Mandy's room and you two will be sharing Taylor's room." She said I sighed great.

~Randy~

I practically jumped for joy when Taylor's Grandma said that we would be sharing a room. I remembered what she said in my ear. 'Don't hurt her or I will kill you' I told her I didn't plan on it. I picked my bag and then grabbed Taylor's. "Well show us the way" I tell her she nodded and led us up the stairs. She led Ted and Cody to their room then showed me to her room.

I saw to other rooms but the doors were closed. "This is my room" Taylor said sighing I didn't get why she was so upset about the sleeping arrangements. Actually she hasn't said two words to me. "Why are not talking to me" I ask her. "I am talking to you" she says. "Now you are but you have been avoiding me since last night I am really confused on why" I say to her she frowns.

"I am not avoiding you I swear Randy it's just I am confused I learned something yesterday about Mike and I am confused about you and I don't know what to do" she said she was confused about me. "What did you learn yesterday" I ask.

"He and Michelle were together before the time I caught them also that while I was in a coma he was still sleeping around and that there were more than just Michelle he was sleeping with other girls too" she said almost in tears I pull her in a hug. "Well you are over him if he cheated on you that means he didn't care about you at all then you don't deserve him" I tell her she smiles and nods.

"We should get down there and get lunch" I tell her she pulls away and wipes her eyes and heads out of her room and to the stairs. "Taylor is that you" a male voice said. "Jake" she said he ran up the stairs to hug her she hugged him back.

"I haven't seen you since like forever" he Jake guy said. "Is that Randy Orton" he said walking past her. "Yeah" she said. "I am a big Fan sir" he said. "Well thanks" I say oddly.

"So how long you staying here" he asked Taylor. "Till Saturday" she said I barely knew the guy and I already didn't like him. "Great five days with you" he said putting an arm around Taylor she smiled and laughed. They walked down the stairs, I followed.

"Taylor you haven't met my wife Mayra yet" Jake said when a woman walked up hold a baby. "Mayra this is my once good friend Taylor and this is my daughter Karla" Jake said good he was a committed man but he didn't act that way. The way he touched her wasn't of a married man should touch of another woman. "Hello Taylor Jake has talked of great things of you he watches you wrestle every week" she said smiling the baby laughed.

"Taylor is one of the best Diva's we have" Ted said coming down the stairs with Cody behind him. "Yeah" Taylor said.

"Well well is that my favorite niece" another voice said. "Uncle Andres and Aunt June" Taylor said going to hug them. "How is our famous little niece" June asked her. "I am good" Taylor said. "Hey punk" Taylor said out of the blue. "Hey Tay" a boy of seventeen said. "Jer it's good to see you" she said hugging him.

After lunch and many conversations later Jorge had us guys go out to help him with outside things while Taylor stayed inside.

~Taylor~

I am so happy I mean Jake, Mayra and their baby left and I wouldn't be back for a week they were going to see family in Texas. "So Randy" my aunt June asked. "What about him" I asked. "He seemed kind of jealous of you talking with Jake" she said. "He was not" I say knowing fully aware on what I was doing to him. "Yes he was and I know that face on a guy baby" June said.

"She would" grandma said smiling then putting an arm around her daughter. June was my mother's little sister. "Well I mean I am staying single for awhile and I don't feel anything for Randy" I say hoping they would drop it. "That's not what you face said when he kissed you" June said to me.

"It was nice kiss" I say to her. "You just said you like it" her grandma just said. "So what" I say to her she smiles. "It was the happiest I have seen you since Mike" she said smiling. "I don't like Randy that way he is just my friend now shush he is coming to the house" I tell them. "Alright" they said nodding.

"Hey all I just came to get Taylor Mr. Gonzales wishes to talk with her" Randy said I nodded. "We will be fine without you" June said smiling looking Randy's direction.

~June~

I watched as Taylor leaves with Randy he slipped his arm around her waist. "Well he is better than that Mike Mizanin guy she dated for two years who broke her heart." Mom said. "Yeah I know he is the reason our Mandy and Hannah are dead. I will never like him again. As long as Randy doesn't hurt her I will like him" I say she smiles. "He has a plan" Mom said. "What is it" I ask. "To kiss her again by the end of their stay" she said. "Well I have a feeling that maybe harder for him then he thinks" I say as the disappear.

~Randy~

We made it to the barn and I pulled her aside. "My Granddad didn't want me did he" She asked I shook my head I had a break and I wanted to talk to you" I say to her. "Oh is he over working you" she asked with a laugh. "No, I actually don't mind the work if it means getting to know more about little miss Taylor" I say to her she giggles and pulls out of my grasp.

"What do you want" she asked me I leaned down and kissed her again she kissed back I placed my hands on her waist her hands went to my face. I pulled away for a breath and went back in for more.

~Taylor~

I can't believe I was kissing him again when he pulled away I didn't want him too I pulled him back and kissed him again. I felt him smile at this. "Hello Mr. Orton you have o get back to work instead of kissing my granddaughter" My Grandpa said walking in on us. I pulled away and looked down with a smile and blush. "Well I will get back to the house to help prepare for dinner bye granddad" I said giving him and kiss on his cheek and leaving the barn.

I was blushing all the way up the house I wiped the smile off my face. "What has gotten you so happy" June asked. "Randy kissed me" I say to her she smiles. "But doesn't he have a girlfriend yet" Grandma asked. "Yeah but this won't be anything but a crush" I hoped at least.


	10. Chapter 10

~Taylor~

I had a great time with my family my dad came but left the same day, I kept my distance from Randy this time I didn't want to have a third kiss. I was still so confused on my feelings for Randy I knew he was still with Sam.

I put the last of my clothes in the suitcase and sighed shut and clasped it shut. I put it on the floor and made the bed. My room the same room my mother had when she was growing up here is this house. I felt a pair of arms snake around my torso I pulled away. "Randy no you have Sam" I tell him he grunts.

"You've been doing this since the second kiss" he said looking frustrated. "Well I am not going to be the reason you and her break up" I tell him. "I don't get it four days ago you loved to have kissed me now you are pushing away" he said.

"Well that was before I remembered you were still with Sam I like her and she is my friend I am not going to lose and anymore friends and to be on the safe side I can't be in Legacy anymore" I say to him he looks pissed. "You can't leave Legacy" he said. "Yes I can it will be better for me" I say to him.

"No, Damn it Taylor I like you I don't want to lose you." He said. "I am sorry" I say to him walking down with the suitcase.

I walked outside and ran to the field, I fell in the straw and started to cry. I was starting to fall for him but if I stopped it now I would be able to stop the feelings I had that started to grow for him. I hated Randy for what he did to me I was so confused right now.

If I stayed in Legacy my feelings would only grow, the other reason was is that I was transferred to Smack down while I was away. I felt it would be better that way then to stay in Raw and have to face Randy every day. I was going on another plane when we got to the airport.

~Randy~

I saw that Taylor forgot her passport and ticket. I picked it up but the ticket fell. I bent down to the ticket and picked it up I noticed that it had a different destination then mine. It was where Smack Down was going to be.

So this is the reason, well I wasn't going to have it I will talk to Vince when I get back. I walked down the stairs and put my bag by the others. I put Taylor's ticket by her things.

We had to wait till her Grandpa got back from some place; Ted and Cody were with him. I sat on the bench swing I noticed Taylor come up she didn't look at me but she didn't have to show her face for me to know that she had been crying.

"Taylor when were you going to tell me you were transferred" I asked her as she made it up the stairs. "When I didn't get on the same plane as you" she said looking down. "I was going to break up with Sam anyways I don't love her I like her but I don't love her" I say to Taylor. "It's still not going to happen Randy I will be too far away" she said I pulled her in for a hug. "I don't care but I will get you transferred back" I tell her she shakes her head. "No Randy I don't want to be transferred back" She said.

"Why not you belong to Raw not Smack down" I say to her. "My sister went and so I am going to go too" she says. "You don't have to do everything your sister did Taylor be your own Diva" I say to her I pull her away leaned down and kissed her but she pulled away when the sound of her Grandfather pulled up. "I will get your bags" I say to her.

~Taylor~

Randy was right I didn't have to be Mandy and just go to Smack down because I didn't want to go. I got the suburban and leaned against the window. Randy got in and sat next to me.

The ride to the Airport was quiet, I didn't mind through it gave me time to think my phone vibrated.

'_**It will suck with you gone' **_**it was John.**

_I know but maybe I will be brought back_

_**That would be cool**_

_I am going to be shutting my phone off for the flight now_

_**Alright talk to you when you land loves you Taylor**_,

I turned my phone off and sighed it was going to be hard leaving John he was my best friend. I looked at Randy he was looking ahead I hated leaving him too he was my friend too but I couldn't stay my feelings were becoming a big conflict.

~Randy~

I was angry that Taylor was leaving Raw. I hated that I wouldn't see her every day I actually liked her a lot more then Sam but she didn't know that I don't love her. I think I am fighting my feelings for the blond Diva that has me so intrigued that it confused me she was confused it was me that was confused.

I looked at her, she was so beautiful her blond hair framed her face and blue eyes were so ice blue they were beautiful. She had a nice figure too, even after being in a car crash and a heart transplant. She was so strong I was glad she was back to a hundred percent again able to wrestle but now she was away from me.

The only way I would see her was at Smack Down vs. Raw, summer slam as well as Wrestle Mania. It sucked I was going to talk with Vince when I got back.

We made in out to the airport this was where we would spilt. "So this is goodbye for now" Taylor said looking at Ted and Cody. "Yeah" Ted said he looked he was going to cry but he stayed strong. "Bye Taylor" Cody said hugging her I felt jealous at this. She turned to me.

"Goodbye Randy" she said hugging me I wrapped my arms around her waist. I took in her scent and then pulled away. She took her bags and went another way. I watched her go it killed me to see someone I considered my best friend leave my side.

Cody, Ted and I went to our flight. I looked back to see that she was gone. I hated that I would never see her again. "Bye Taylor" I say looking forwards again.


	11. Chapter 11

~Taylor~

I have been at Smack Down a week and already wanted to go back to Raw I missed all my friends there. I just got off the phone with John he was still upset about me leaving I had somewhat got over it but I still wanted to go back. I was getting ready for my match when the door opened I saw Chris Jericho walk.

"Hey Taylor I just wanted to say Welcome to Smack Down." He said sitting down. "Thanks Chris" I say to him smiling. I wanted nothing more than to go back to Raw. "So who you against tonight" he asked. "Alicia Fox" I say taping my wrists.

"That's cool you'll kick her ass" he says. I walked out of the room but before I did. "Thanks again Chris" I say leaving. I made my way to the Gorilla position and waited for my music to come on I had gotten a new song.

I ran down the ramp smiling I high fived a few fans and got in the ring. I felt the adrenaline rush when Alicia's Music hit and she came down the ramp and to the ring. When she did she punched me I ducked and put my leg out and kicked her down. She fell but took me down with her. I got up first and grabbed her by her hair and dragged her and rammed her head in the ring pole she gasped in pain. I threw her down and was climbing the ropes but as I was about jump she got up and I ended up getting hurt. I grabbed my elbow.

Alicia took the chance to get me back she jumped down and rammed her elbow in my side. She then proceeded to pick me up and was about throw me to the ground be I grabbed her by the head and slammed her down after her not moving for a few seconds I went for the pin and won.

The referee held my hand up in victory. I smiled my first win on Smack Down and I was proud.

~Randy~

I smiled at Taylor she won her first match on Smack down she was smiling as she look her new won belt as woman Champion. I missed her so much I was still with Sam hoping that I could learn to care about her the way I did for Taylor. "She did really well" Sam said smiling. If only she knew that I kissed her more than once. "Yeah she is one of the best Diva's there is she is the only one I can actually stand" I say smiling.

I had talked to Vince but he was set on having her stay at Smack down, I had stormed out just as John walked in. He probably went for the same thing Taylor.

I had so much fun with Taylor and the guys at her family's farm. I never had that much fun working before. In the week I had grown closer to Taylor but then she started to ignore me because of the person sitting next to me. "I am so proud of her" Sam said. "Yeah I did get her back in shape for wrestling" I say I spent on days off helping her train for Wrestle Mania which helped her beat her opponents.

I now watched the showed her back stage. Chris Jericho walked over to her and hugged her. "Cognates for the win Taylor" he said kissing her cheek I felt angry run through me no one can kiss her but me. "They would be good together" Sam said smiling. "I don't think so" I say through gritted teeth.

~Taylor~

I walked to my locker room with Chris and I told him to let me go. I heard a buzzing and went to my phone. '_Great win'_ John. _"Thanks I worked hard for that'_ I responded and went to change out of this outfit but as I do my phone rings. I walk to pick it up.

"Taylor I have proposal for you" Vince McMahon said through the phone. "Yeah what is it" I say. "Next week you will be against Beth Phoenix. If you win you will be brought back to Raw if you lose you have to stay three years at Smack down. How does that sound." He said. "I agree I will take it thank you sir" I say.

"You're welcome get training for you match" he said hanging up I smiled and heard a knock on the door. "You have a Script with Beth Taylor" A crew member said. "Alright I say putting my phone down.

~John~

I turned the TV on and to Smack Down it was showing Beth Phoenix and Taylor. "Hey Castillo" Beth said. "Well I challenge to a match. Winner goes back Raw" Beth said. "I accept I will win and I will be the one going back to Raw" Taylor said smirking Beth got in her face. "We will see Castillo we will see" Beth said and then it was over. Taylor could come back to Raw I was excited for this match.


	12. Chapter 12

~Randy~

It was Taylor's match to come back to Raw tonight but it was still early. I was already for her match I didn't know what would happen if she lost Beth would be coming back and I didn't want her. I wanted Taylor it makes me sound selfish but with her I will be.

~Taylor~

I was at dinner with Alicia Fox; After Smack down caught up with me and was friendly even after I beat her up. "So are you ready to go back to Raw" she asked me taking a bit of her food. "Yeah I miss everyone there but I will miss you when I go" I say to her she laughs. "Actually I am going to Raw too" she said I laugh.

"Really" I asked her. "Yeah Vince made me but now I am not so upset because I will have one friend there" she said.

We finished our dinner in silence saying something here and there every once in awhile. We rode to the Arena and walked to the Diva locker Room. "Hey Taylor" Michelle said I ignored her and went to get changed for my match. I wasn't going forgive her she thought wrong I was going to. I hated her and Mike.

I thought of Randy and the others back at Raw, they probably will be watching tonight.

~John~

I was looking for the channel for Smack Down because it started in twenty minutes but I couldn't find it. I groaned in anger how was I suppose to know if Taylor wins and comes back.

I called down and they said that the channel didn't come in here when I know that for a fact it was there earlier. I sighed and turned something else on.

~Randy~

I didn't get it the channel was working earlier but now it wasn't there. I wanted to watch Taylor's match but I couldn't. "Sam what did the front desk say." I asked as she walked in, "That they don't have the Channel no more." She I hissed that's a lie.

~Taylor~

I pinned Beth for the win and I stood in victory, I was going home back to Raw. Vince walked up to the ring and was the one that held my hand in victory. "As promised you will be going back to Raw as the WWE Woman's Champion." Vince said he pulled me in for a hug; I smiled big and raced up the ramp when I bumped into someone.

"Hey Chris" I say to him when I saw it was him. "You did great" he said as we walked. "Thanks I am going back to Raw now" I say he looks mad for a second but wipes it away. "Yeah I know".

~Chris~

I wanted nothing but to kiss her right then and there so I did. She kissed back put pulled away. "I can't" she said walking away. 'Stupid' I mumbled I pushed her. "You know you didn't have to kiss her she has enough on her plate as is it" Alicia said. "Well I liked her and I took the risk" I say. "Yeah well she isn't that kind of girl Chris just keep your distance" she said following Taylor.

~Alicia~

After telling Chris to leave Taylor alone I followed her to the locker room. I found her sitting on the couch I walked over and sat next to her. "So he kissed you" I asked her. "People have got to stop kissing me" she said with a laugh. "You can't help that you are so kissable" I say with light laugh she laughs.

"I guess you are right" she said smiling. "Well we will be going back together right" she asked I nodded of course. "You're my best friend Taylor I have never had one of those." She said. "I have too many Best friends" she said. "It's better than having none" I say she nods. "I can't argue on that point." She said.

"So after the show we are going to the room packing and taking the night flight to the Raw Arena just in time for the show." I tell her she nods. "I can't wait to see the look on their faces when they see me." She said. "That will be a sight to see" I say. I really like Taylor I liked her sister as well Mandy was a pretty cool person and so was her daughter and husband James.

We sat there watching the show till it was over and then decided to head back to the Hotel.

~No one P.O.V~

The two girls boarded the plane with smiles the blond girl was happy she was going back to Raw. The other girl was just as happy to be going to Raw. They both were holding hands as they boarded the plane.

~Taylor~

I walked to my seat which was next to some kid that looked like he hated the world Alicia was across the plane. "Excuse me" I say to the kid he looks up and stands. "There you go miss" he said he was polite. "Thank you" I say moving to my seat.

"You look familiar" the kid said. "I am Taylor Castillo of the WWE Raw" I say he smiles. "Yeah I knew I knew you from somewhere I love you, you're the best Diva ever" he said smiling. "Thank you but I honestly I don't need no more guys in my love life" I joked considering I was still confused on the whole Randy ordeal yet.

"Well yeah why do you say that" he asked. "I have like three people interested in me right now. Two of my best friends, Chris Jericho" I say "I really have a complicated life right now but I miss two of them" I say he nods. "I bet can I ask who they are" he asked, "John Cena and Randy Orton" I say he looks surprised. "I thought it would Ted and Cody" he said.

"Nope well through all of this I never got you name" I asked him. "Andy Johnson" he said offering his hand for me to shake it's nice to meet Andy" I say.

The rest of the plane ride was rather nice I talked to Andy the whole way. When the plane landed I saw the other Wrestlers of Raw getting off a plane near. I saw Randy get off he had Sam on his arm then came Ted and Cody. Then John they couldn't see me so I was safe. Alicia stood with me as I watched Randy walk into the airport.

Alicia and I walked in and to a rental car that was waiting for us Randy was in the car behind us but thankfully he didn't see them. She followed him all the way to the Hotel it was early morning and we were all sleeping in I wouldn't be seen till tonight at Raw.

We arrive at the hotel Alicia and I get out key to our room, I was careful not to me seen by anyone. Once in our room I went straight to my room and to bed I was tired.

~Randy~

I saw a blond woman walk in a room near mine she looked Taylor but I was just imagining things. I walked in my room and set the bags down and went to bed I was so tired that I didn't even pay attention to Sam who was wanted my attention.

I didn't know what happened with Taylor and her match.

~John~

I was still angry that I couldn't watch Taylor's match, I had heard rumors that she lost and had to stay at Smack Down I hoped that it wasn't true.

I lay down on my bed and sighed.

~Taylor~

I woke later in the evening, I sat up I heard Alicia was up already I looked at the clock it was past five. I sighed and got out of bed I still wanted to sleep. I got a pair of jeans and long sleeved shirt. I threw my hair in a pony. We had to leave early I saw that Alicia was ready to go.

We snuck out of the room to the stairs I wasn't going to risk being seen by anyone. We then walked out of the lobby to the car we rented.

We got to the arena and there was only crew there. They wrestlers would be coming soon; I would have to be hidden away in Vince's office till he came and announced my return as well Alicia joining.

I walked silently to his office to see him there. "Hello Taylor" he said looking up from the paper work he was currently filling out. "Hello Vince" I say to him sitting down across from him. "So how was the flight" he asked going back to the paper work.

"It was pleasant I was having a nice conversation with the kid next to me who loves the WWE but doesn't like you" I say with a laugh. "It is impossible not to like me" He said smiling.

It felt forever before a crew member came in and told me I was to go to the Gorilla position. When my new theme played I walked down the ramp to the ring after I was handed a mic.

"I just wanted to say that I am happy to be back I never wanted to leave but when things come down to it the break from here gave me time to think. I never want to leave Raw it is my home. I started here so I am going to finish my career here no matter what it takes. There is no place like Raw I will never leave here till the day I have to." I say to the cheering crowd.

"I have two year contract here at Raw now saying that no matter what I am to stay here in that time I will be signing it right here in front of you all." I say then Vince McMahon walked out with the contract.

He handed me and pen and I signed my name down on the paper.

~Randy~

I thought my jaw would fall off as I watched Taylor sign the contract I was so happy that I now could see her everyday again. I watched as she walked up the ramp I ran down to meet her I was seeing things when I saw her walk in a room with someone else.

"Hey Taylor" I say as she parts from Vince. "Hey Randy" She said I pulled her in for a hug the last three weeks without her were hell. She pulled away and started to walk away. "So what there is no I missed you Randy" I asked catching up with. "Okay I missed you Randy" she said. "I missed you too" I say to her.

I don't get it she was acting the same towards me before Legacy.

~Taylor~

I tried to act like before I joined Legacy but it wasn't working. He pulled me to the side. "Alright stop it, stop acting like you don't care when you do" he said to me. "I am not I just don't want to get close to you" I say backing away only to run into a wall. "I want to be close" he said kissing me I kissed back his hand slid to my waist my hands went to his neck.

I pulled away. "I can't" I say. "Yes you can" he says kissing me on the lips again. He pulled away and led me to his Locker room when he knew that there was no one in there he locked the door and attacked my lips again that were already swollen.

"No Randy" I say pulling away unlocking the door and running out. I stopped when I ran into someone. "Taylor" John said when I saw his face. "Hey John" I say to him "I see you won and got back here" he said hugging me I hoped he wouldn't kiss me too. I sighed when I saw Alicia standing there. "I have to go I will talk to you later." I say to him walking away.

"You look flustered what happened." Alicia said. "I almost had Sex with Randy Orton in his locker room" I say she gasps. "Seriously" she asked. "Yeah I but I stopped it" I say when we reach the car. I was going to keep better distance from Randy from now on.

~Randy~

I stood there speechless I almost gone all the way with Taylor but she stopped me. I can't get this feeling out of me. I don't know what it is because I have never felt it before because I never thought I would ever learn to love someone. I smiled in as the door opened thinking that it was Taylor but I frowned when it was Sam.

"Hey did you know Taylor is back I saw her talking to John" She said. "Yeah I saw her on the TV" I say turning around to get my things. "So you ready to go" She said putting her arms around me. I pulled away and sighed. "Yeah" I say going to the door. "Randy is everything alright" she asked. "I feel like you are pulling away from me" she said. "I am fine" I say I stopped I saw a chance. "Actually there is. I don't love you Sam I keep fooling myself but I don't" I say to her.

She looks at me and looks down. "I don't understand" she said. "I thought everything was fine between us" she said now looking at me. "Anyone can see that it's not I barely see you and I just don't have feelings for you I thought I did but I don't I am sorry but it's over" I say to her she falls. "But I love you Randy" she said. "Don't do that I am not going to fall back just because you said that" I say to her I walk out of the room. I was free now to be with Taylor I didn't feel bad for what I just did I just wanted Taylor.


	13. Chapter 13

~Taylor~

I woke the day after I returned to Raw with a rapid knocking at my door I walked over and opened it to see a much pissed off Sam. "You turned him against me didn't you" she yelled. "I have no idea what you are talking about Sam" I say she glares at me. "Yes you do Randy is obsessed with you while you were gone it was all he could talk about" she said he talked about me I smiled.

"Well maybe that's because I am not demanding like you are" I say to her she looked taken back but I don't stop. "You have no idea how annoyed his face gets when you call or texts I am glad he broke up with you. You are no good for him" I sat to her she glares again and she was about to hit me when Alicia came out.

"Can you stop fighting over Orton I am trying to sleep" she said closing the door in Sam's face. "Thanks Ali" I say to her she smiles. "Go talk to him" she said going back to her bed. "Alright" I say going to get dressed.

Once I was I walked down the hall only to be stopped by a hand. "Who you looking for" the voice asked I turned to Randy. "You actually Sam came to my door yelling at me till Alicia closed it on her face" I say he lets a laugh out. "I didn't want to be with her when my feelings were for someone else" he said I looked down. "Who" I asked I looked at him he looked at me I knew the answer but I wanted him to say it.

"You Taylor I have feelings for you and they have only gotten stronger since I kissed you the millionth time at Wrestle Mania." He said I smiled. "I didn't realize I had any till you kissed me the millionth first and second time it doesn't help that my family sees right through me" I whisper.

"I think I love you Taylor but I am not sure yet" he said leaning down. "I am not ready for a relationship Randy" I say he nods "I know we should wait awhile then. Can I kiss you now that I am single" he asked. "Yes" I say to him meeting his lips in the middle.

I put my hands around his neck and pulled him closer to me his went down to my waist and pulled my body closer to his. I heard a moan escape his mouth when our bodies touched. "Come back to Legacy" he asked me. "Alright" I say kissing him again.

"I will tell the guys later" he said. "Hey Randy" Ted said walking in the room. "Or I can do it now" he said pulling away glaring at Ted who looked confused. "When did this happen" Ted asked. "Just now oh tell Cody she is back with Legacy now go away and don't tell anyone or I will beat you to a pulp and you know I will" Randy threatened Ted nodded and left Randy was about to kiss me again when the door opened. "Can I tell Cody about you guys" he asked. "Yes and only him now go" Randy growled.

"Mean much" I asked him. "Yes when people interrupt me when I am in the middle of something" he said kissing me again. About ten minutes later I pulled away and to catch my breath. He grunted and looked down at me.  
>"I should go get some breakfast" I say to Randy who nods. "Let's go together" he said walking to the door I followed.<p>

~Randy~

I was happier than ever right now, I was with Taylor not officially but hopefully one day. I wanted nothing more than to hold her hand but I knew that it wouldn't be right and she would yell at me. I was going to St. Louis with today we were leaving in a few minutes to have dinner with my parents.

I told my parents all about Taylor they loved her even though they didn't meet her. "Taylor I want you to come with me to my parents for dinner tonight" I asked her as she took the last bite of her breakfast. "Oh I would love to seeming as you have met mine" she said after swallowing. "Yeah it would be fair" I thought back to what Taylor's mom said.

_"Randy, I want you to watch over her keep her safe. I may be an old lady no but I see the way you look at her." Linda said looking at me sternly. "I will" I say to her looking down at Taylor Unconscious body. _

"Randy" a voice said I looked to see Taylor's hand in my face. "You left there for a sec" she said with a laugh. "Sorry I was just thinking" I say to her. "What about?" she asked, looking at me.

"Nothing important" I say she looks at me disbelieving.

I walked to the car with Taylor on my arm we are driving because we are only an hour and a half away. I opened the door for her she got in. "Thank you Randy" she says smiling her thanks. "You're welcome" I say to her getting on my side.

The drive was fairly quiet we talked a little she seemed a bit nervous about this. My siblings were going to be there as well. I hoped they liked her I know I did.

I pulled in the drive way of my parent's house. I got out and went to open Taylor's door she smiled in thanks again. We walked up the walkway to the door. I knocked and waited till the opened the door.

"Hello Son" My father said, I looked at Taylor she looked in awe. "This must be Taylor" he said looking at Taylor who was blushing. "Yes sir Taylor Castillo" she said. "Elaine they are here, I am Bob Orton" he said looking at her. "Nice to meet you Mr. Orton" she said, "It's nice to meet you Taylor please call Bob" he said.

~Taylor~

I watched a lady walked up to the door I assumed this was Randy's mom she was beautiful. "I am Elaine and you are Taylor am I right" she asked. "Yes mama'" I say she smiles. "Call me Elaine" she said I nodded. "Please come in and stay awhile" Randy's mom said.

We walked in it was beautiful I was so awed it was so beautiful. "So Taylor Randy tells us that you are of Hispanic heritage you certainly don't look it" Randy's dad said. "Well it's in my blood but none of us look it any more but my great grandparents" I say. "But my grandmother make great Mexican food" I say. "Does she do you know any of the recipes" Randy's Mom asked. "Yeah a few why" I asked maybe we can make some tonight I would love to try some homemade Mexican food" she said. "Alright" I say Smiling she smiles back.

"Let's go see if I have enough for a meal" She said talking my arm and dragging me into the kitchen.

~Randy~

My mom pulled Taylor in the kitchen, I stayed with my Dad. "I like her Son" he said I smiled. "So do I" I say looking as she is laughing at something my mom said to her. "She is a good girl she has been through so much. Losing so many family members in the matter of two months I remember hearing about that all" Dad said frowning. I nod.

"I want to be a good thing in her life Dad I do but I am not so sure about her" I say. "You see something you like you hold onto it like I did with your mother. If you believe you are falling in love with the girl keep her around till you know for sure. And maybe in that time she will know her feelings for you, son she is a definite keeper" dad said.

A half hour later mom walked back out "Well we have most of what we are going make but we are missing a few things so I will be heading out to the store I will be back soon." She said Taylor came and sat by me as my mom left.

"So what are you making" I asked her. "Its surprise it's something my grandma never made while you were there" she said smugly with a laugh. "Well it ought to be good" My dad said. "So Taylor what made you want to wrestle?" dad asked.

"It was my mother's dream but life got in the way when she had Mandy so we girls got into it and it became our dream and our mothers. She wanted nothing but the best for us. Even my niece Hannah or Nana as I called her wanted to be a Diva. She would have made a great Diva. But instead of my mother me and my sister took over her dream" She said I never knew that about Linda.

"Ah, so you took over what was your mother's dream and made it your own" he asked she nodded. "Yeah that's right, I loved wrestling when I was growing up I watched it with my father and mother with Mandy every chance I could." She said smiling at the memory at least I thought so.

"You are a very interesting person Taylor I like you" dad said I smiled that's good. "I like you to Bob" she said with a small laugh. "So Taylor I love the new theme" I say to her. "I thought it fit me" she said. "Yeah" dad said.

The conversation went like this till Becky and Nathan walked in the house.

~Taylor~

I was having a nice time getting to know Randy's dad till the door opened and there was a man and woman. "Taylor" Randy said. "This is my brother Nathan and my sister Rebecca" Randy said pointing to them. "Hello Taylor please call me Becky" Becky said.

"It's nice to meet you Taylor" Nathan Randy's brother said taking my hand and kissing it, he held the kiss a little long I pulled my hand away. Randy glared at his brother.

It was past four when Elaine walked back in the house with two bags of food. I walked in the kitchen to help her.

~Becky~

I liked the girl Randy brought home I was worried but when I met her I knew for a fact that there was a future for them. He liked her and she liked him the same way. There was no denying that it was in their eyes. Nathan was himself trying to get to the girl Randy liked.

"Just don't flirt with her please" Randy Begged our brother. "Fine but man if she wasn't with you I would so…" "Don't finish that Nathan" Randy said. "Please just don't start anything" Randy said. "Fine" he said.

I laughed but Randy was right she was made only for him, I would hurt my brother if he hurt the girl in the kitchen. I walked into the kitchen to help them with supper.

~Taylor ~

We were on our way back to the hotel, I had a great time I believed that they loved me. "I had a great time Randy" I say to him. "I know I think that was the most fun you have had in awhile." He said smiling. "Yeah it was thanks Randy" I say to him as we pulled in the parking lot. "You're welcome" he said getting out and opening my door.

We headed up to his room and when were there he pulled me into a kiss his hands wandered to my hips mine to his neck. His tall frame hung over me his eyes closed mine did the same as our lips moved together.

"Where were you both" Ted said walking in the room we pulled away. "We were at my Parent's" Randy said glaring at Ted for the second time today. "Oh Sorry" he said going to sit on the couch. "Don't mind me I am just sitting here carry on" he said I let a laugh out but Randy didn't find it funny.

He picked Ted up by the collar and shoved him out of the door. "Rude Bastard stupid Viper" Ted mumbled walking down the hall. Randy closed the door and locked it.

He was walked back over to me leaned down and kissed me roughly but went gentler as I wasn't responding to the roughness. His hands made their way down my torso to the hem of my shirt.

I pull at his hand. "No Randy not yet" I say pulling away from him. "Why" he asked. "I don't want to till I know there is really something between us" I say to him. "I am going to go to bed I will see you later Randy" I say leaning up giving him a goodbye kiss. "Goodnight" he said as I walked back to my room to find it empty.

I sighed and changed my clothes for bed, I laid down on my bed and smiled I hoped that there would be something between me and Randy but I had to be sure about it first before anything went farther with Randy.


	14. Chapter 14

I woke with smile on my face and to the door being knocked on. I walked over to answer it. "John" I say when I see him standing there. "Hey Taylor I didn't see you all day yesterday" he said walking in. "I was with Randy all Day" I say to him. "Oh" he said looking down.

"So what did you guys do" He asked. "I went to dinner with his family" I say. "Why" He asked. "Well he thought it would be nice for me to meet his family since he met mine" I said going to the couch to sit he followed.

"I heard Randy broke up with Sam two days ago." He said. "Yeah I know she came to my door blaming me for it all" I say or more like yelled. "I didn't do anything to her" I say throwing my arms in the air. "I have no idea why Randy broke up with her" John said. "I do" I say to him I trusted him he was my best friend.

He looked confused. "It was because of me" I say he looks at me. "Why" he asked. "I don't really know actually" I say to him. "Well why don't you ask him" John said to me. "I wouldn't know how to ask him" I say.

"You go up to him and asked him" John said, "How when I don't know my own feelings for him I am confused John" I say to him he pulls me in his arms. "Then figure it out because tonight we are going out to a club." John said, "I want to trust him but how can I when I keep getting hurt" I asked him.

"You have trust issues he knows that I know that. But if you really want to try it with Randy then you have to try" he said I pulled away and he kissed my forehead in a brotherly way. "I love you John" I say knowing he knows the way that I feel about him. "I love you too Taylor" he said I hug him again and smile.

There was never a time when John didn't make me feel better about something. He left soon after that to go the gym. I stayed in my room and watched some TV till I felt someone sit next to me.

"Hey" Randy said. "Hey" I say back to him. "So I had a great time yesterday" he said. "Yeah so did" I say without emotion. "What's wrong with you" he asked. "Nothing I just wanted to be alone today" I say staring at the TV.

"Fine I just wanted to spend time with you but I'll leave then" he said getting up and opening the door. "Bye Taylor" he said. "Bye Randy" I said angry with myself because of what I just did.

The rest of day went slowly till John showed up at my door demanding that I changed and went out with him and everyone else. I sighed and went to change and get ready.

When I was done I walked back to see John waiting for me. We headed down to the lobby where everyone else was waiting. I saw Randy standing there he glared at me when he saw me I looked down and walked up to him. "I am sorry…" I tried to say but he walked away ignoring me.

The club was in walking there was karaoke tonight. "You should sing" John said I shook my head. "No John" I say. "Alright" he said walking to get us some drinks.

I sighed when the only seat left next to Randy. I sat down as John came back smirking. "Next up is Taylor Maria Castillo singing Say Ok. So come on up." The Host said I looked at John glared I looked at Randy he was laughing.

"Taylor please come here" I sighed and started walking up to the stage. The host gave me a microphone.  
>"<em>You are fine, you are sweet but I am still bit naive with my heart<em>" I start I look at Randy he looked at me and I continued.

"_When_ _you are close I can't breathe and I can't find the words to speak I_ _feel small. But I don't want to_ into _you if you are looking not for true love. No I don't want to start seeing you if I can't be your only one_" I sang but when I looked to find Randy he was in front of me leaning down.

He kissed me in front of all the people. "I think I handle you insecurities" he said kissing me again gently and softly. I heard cheers of the crowd. When we parted I didn't want to. "I know you can I am sorry for earlier today" I say to him. "I know me too" he said kissing me again I smiled and put my hands around his neck as his went to my waist as the rest of the song played.

~Randy~

I stood there kissing the girl I had feelings for a long time now. It was proven that she had the same feelings I do. I pulled her off the stage and to the table "I think we will go back early" I say to John who winks at me I wink back she looks confused at this but doesn't think anything of it.

We made it to the hotel while passing glances at each other all the while. I couldn't help but look at her she was so damn beautiful. When in the elevator I leaned down and kissed her she kissed back we pulled apart when it dinged on a floor. A coupled walked on holding hands; I took Taylor's hand in mine and held it tight. When it went to our floor we got out and went to my room.

I locked the door and pressed Taylor against the wall and kissed her roughly but softly as well. I heard a moan escape her as my hands wandered. "Are you sure Taylor" I ask her pulling away. "I am sure Randy" she said I smiled and kissed her again.

I lifted the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head her hands fumbled with buttons of mine. Then just ripped it off without breaking the kiss, she let her hands wander my body.

I laid here with Taylor's sleeping body wrapped in my arms snuggled against my chest; I swept a piece of her hair out of her face. I just woke up it looked to be late dawn early morning when I did. Taylor's blond hair was in her face as she slept a smile crept to it. "Morning" she said opening her eyes slowly. "Morning" I say kissing her lips softly.

"Did you sleep well" she asked me. "Yes I did what about you" I asked. "Great" she said with a laugh. She sat up covering herself with the sheet and going to the bathroom picking her clothes up as she went.

I sat up and got dressed I was putting my shirt on when Taylor came out and sat down putting her boots on. "Where you going" I asked her she looked at me. "To get food I am starving" she said with a laugh. "I could just get room service" I say. "I want to get out of the room" she was standing up and going to the door I followed.


	15. Chapter 15

~John~

Taylor and Randy have nearly inseparable the last month I wasn't jealous I was happy for her she was happy with Randy. Randy and I haven't fought as much I actually think we are friends in way. We share one thing and that was Taylor.

We were on our way to a signing and Taylor was in a bad mood because she had a cold but Vince wanted her to be there for an hour at least. She fought against it but it didn't work she was leaning her head on Randy's shoulder. Her face was puffy and her nose was red like Rudolph the red nosed reindeer her eyes were blood shot and she was tired.

"Randy I don't want to go I want to go to bed" she said frowning looking like she was going to cry again. "I know but Vince said you had to be there" Randy told her she growled and sighed at him. We reached the mall and got out. Randy had Taylor leaning on him. "I am tired" she mumbled.

"I know but you can make it through an hour" I say to her she frowns at me. "No I can't" she said as we walked fans cheered and Taylor tried to smile at them but she was so sick it didn't work. She was still hanging on Randy fans cheered at that there were signs of them together.

After an hour we made our way back to the hotel so that Taylor could sleep properly instead of sleeping Randy's lap and arms. He carried her to the elevator and up to her and his room. I heard her whimper in her sleep she does that sometimes mostly after the crash.

~Randy~

Taylor was so sick right now she looked so miserable and I hated it. She was sleeping in our bed in our room. I was watching her to make sure she didn't get worse. She was still whimpering in her sleep. I was so worried about her right now I hated it when she was so weak.

She woke for a second but went back to sleep. She sighed her in sleep and cried out. "Mandy Watch Out" she yelled I shook her awake she looked at me sleepily. "What happened" she asked me. "You were screaming in your sleep" I tell her she looks at me. "I was dreaming of Mandy and the crash again" she said as tears welled up in her eyes. I pulled her in my arms and held her against my chest.

"Shush it will be okay" I tell her she looks at me and wipes her eyes. "I Know" she says lying down again. She went back to sleep and I went to get ready for Raw. I looked over at Taylor one more time before I left for the arena. I left a note in a place she would see it.

~Taylor~

I woke with a headache I saw a note on Randy's pillow and read it. _'Gone to work talk to you later'_ I smiled and sat up and took a breath. I could breathe better, I walked to the bathroom and blow my clogged nose and coughed up mucus.

I walked out and to the TV I had a box Kleenex with me I sat down and put Raw on. I saw John and Randy going at it. Even though I noticed they got along off the show. It was like a soap opera only with Wrestling. My heart skipped a beat when Randy said my name.

"So what Randy you using Taylor or what she doesn't need anyone like you near her" John yelled at Randy's face. "No for your information I actually like Taylor I wouldn't let her in Legacy if I didn't I don't have any plans to hurt her John I have plans to be with her for long time. I don't care what you say" He said to John who looked like a jealous ex.

But it went down when The Miz came over to speak his mind but it wasn't what I thought. "Well Randy you have a good one there don't make the same mistake I did and could you tell her I hope she feels better" he said walking away I sat there shocked even after everything that happened with us he still cared.

~Mike Mizanin~

I was walking away from Randy smirking I knew that Taylor would be watching so I said what I did to get her to change her mind and hope that she would come back to me the one who truly loves her and is the only one who knows her inside and out. I did love Taylor but I knew that she was losing her feeling for me and I had to get them back before l lost her for good. It felt good to scheme again. I am Awesome and she Amazing. We were great together but I had to mess up and then Michelle telling her those lies that was the only time I was with her. I was cheating but that was before I fell for Taylor but then Michelle pulled me and ruined everything for me and Taylor. I would have her back in no time.

~John~

Randy and I rode back to the hotel together we walked in the room to see Taylor sitting there she looked better but her nose was still red I let a laugh out. "Shut up John" she said throwing one of her dirty Kleenex at me. "Aw Baby that was gross" I say to her she smiles. "You deserved it" she said looking back down at the TV. I walked over to see what she was watching it was something recapping celebrity deaths it was on her sister.

"Miranda Arina Chloe Castillo was a WWE Diva she was a tough woman to be on there. Her Tag team partner was always her sister Taylor Maria Castillo. She died in a Car crash with her daughter and sister. Taylor lived and is back to her best on WWE Raw." A person said Taylor changed the channel. I could see the tears fall down her face.

"Are you alright" I asked her. "Yeah I guess I just didn't realized I hadn't moved on from Mandy's death" she surprised at herself I nodded at her and she blew her nose again and wiped her tears. "So did you watch any of Raw" Randy asked her. "Yeah" she said. "I saw Mike he looked sincere on what he said" Taylor said.

"Ah so you also heard what I said" Randy said to her. "Yeah I did so how long were you planning" she asked Randy. "I don't know yet I guess we will see with time." He said smiling she smiled too.

I left the two of them alone for awhile when I saw the Miz walking down the hall to her room. I stopped him. "Leave her alone she is happy with Randy don't do anything to ruin that." I say to him. "I still love her John I will get her back I know that she still loves me too it's there I know it" he said. "I said leave her alone" he shook his head. "I love her I will not give up till I have what I want and that is Taylor." Miz said walking away I glared at his back Randy had competition and I know how he is when something that is his is being threaten to being taken from him he will fight hard to keep Taylor to himself. I left her alone after I realized I didn't love her the way I thought.


	16. Chapter 16

~Taylor~

I was so much better now and sitting at the bar in the hotel sipping a soda. I saw the seat next to me become occupied. "Hi Taylor" Mike said looking at me. "Hi" I say softly looking away. "So I see you are feeling much better" he said. "Yeah I am doing great actually" I tell him he smiles.

"I see that" he said putting a hand on the small part of my back. "No Mike" I say pulling away. "I don't understand I was being friendly" he said. "No you are trying to get me to go back to you but I won't" I stand up and walk away to run into Randy. He sees Mike still staring at me with lustful eyes, I see anger flare up. "Come on Randy" I say pulling on his arm he follows reluctantly.

"I don't like the way he was looking at you Tay" he said as we walked back upstairs. "Me either I won't let anything happen with him I swear I am with you now" I tell him.

The next day I was going to the gym to get in some practice in. I was going alone. No one was there so I was free to do what I wanted. I changed in a sports bra and shorts pulled my hair up in a pony. I walked over to the shoulder press and did a few reps there and then went to the leg press.

I did a few reps there and then went to the treadmill and did some running on there when the door opened to show Mike standing there he went to the bench press he took his shirt off I sighed when I saw how good looking he was without his shirt. He didn't know that I was watching him as he bench pressed. I got of the treadmill.

I went to the Chest press and did some reps there as Mike then went to the shoulder press which was next to me. "Hey Taylor" He said as he sat down. "Hi Mike" I said watching as his muscles rippled with his strength I looked away to catch my breath. "So how long have you been down here" he asked, I looked at him. "An hour or more" I say when I finished he stopped when I did.

"Want to get some practice in the ring I promise I won't do anything bad" he said looking innocent. "I guess" I say walking to the ring that was there. I got in and Mike followed me in. He was so close to me. "Alright let's go" he said for the next hour we practiced in the ring Mike keeping his promise.

~Mike~

It was great to have her by my side again it was like it used to be, I was so close to her I wanted nothing but to kiss her. I loved her and I will never stop. We were face to face when the urge of kissing her came over me. I leaned down and pressed my lips to hers but suddenly I was pulled away.

"Mizanin, I said to stay away from her" John said holding me against a post. Taylor looked surprised by what I did but if we weren't interrupted she would have kissed me back.

John released me and pushed me out of the ring, I looked back at Taylor she looked at me with disgust and anger.

~John~

I walked over to Taylor who was standing there with confusion on her face. "Will you be okay" I asked her she nodded and walked out of the ring. "I am going to go back to the room to shower and change." She said. I watched her leave with her bag I then proceeded to do what I came down here to do work out.

~Randy~

Taylor came back in huff from the gym I stopped her and asked her what was wrong. "Mike kissed me I trusted him and he kissed me when he said he wouldn't do anything" she said angrily I was angry as well I hated the Miz so much he was trying to take what was mine and only mine. "I am going to take a shower I will be out soon" she said I nodded and walked to the door I was going to tell Mike that I was with Taylor now and that if he touched her again I would beat the shit out of him.

~Taylor~

That night at Raw I was getting ready for match with Alicia it was a tag team and we were against Maria and Kelly. Randy walked in and kissed me on lips softly. "Good Luck Babe" he said pulling away but I wanted more I kissed him again with force I didn't know I had with him. "Well that was new" he said I when I pulled away. "Well it was new for me too" I say to him walking out the door to the ring.

Alicia and I kicked their ass and I was proud and I knew Randy was too. I was about to follow Alicia up when Miz's Music hit and he came down the ramp to the ring.

"Hey Taylor" he said walking up to my face. "What do you want Miz" I say to him he gets in my face. "I want you to know something Taylor I still love you and I know that if Cena didn't interrupt us you would have kissed me back." He said spitting venom in the microphone he was pissed about I could tell.

"I would have pulled away with or without John coming in I don't want to be in a relationship with you Miz it's over now get over it" I say to him he glares at me with his ice blue eyes. "It's not over Taylor and you know it" he said I walked away from him but he pulled me back and kissed me. I pulled away and slapped him in the face. "Don't ever do that again" I say to him but he smiles and kisses me again. "I'm Awesome and you are Amazing" he said when he pulled away I glared daggers at him I hated him so much right now.

"You Suck" I say to him laughing. "You want to know something Mike" I say to him. "What" he asked me. "I was pregnant in the crash and lost the baby." I tell him he looks down at him. "You're lying" he said. "No I am not" I say to him. "I was told so by the doctors I was going to you that night when I found you but you were too busy doing something else that led to the crash" I say to him he looked at me with a dumbfounded look. I smile in triumph and walked out of the ring and down the ramp with a smirk on my face.

I walked into my and Randy's locker room to see Randy sitting there with Ted. "Were you really Prego" Ted asked me I shook my head no and sat down by Randy who puts an arm around me. "You did good babe" he said to me. "I know" I say smirking he leans down and kisses me.

"It felt great to say all that to him" I say to Randy seeming as Ted walked out of the room saying something like gross. "It felt great to hear you say that to him" Randy says as he kisses me again. I was truly happy with Randy I didn't love him but I cared a lot about him and didn't want to lose him till I knew what I was feeling for him.

~Mike~

I slammed my door to my hotel room shut I was pissed ambush Taylor didn't work like I thought it would. But what she told me was bugging me had she been really pregnant with my baby in the crash. I was confused I would call the hospital to ask them.

I love her and she was being difficult. I will have her back by my side and Orton will have to deal with it because I know her better than anyone else in this world.

It may take time but I will have her back and it will be simple to win the heart of Taylor Maria Castillo. I will do it.

~Taylor~

I lay on the bed next to Randy as he had me in his arms tightly I was developing something for this Viper I wasn't sure yet but I was happy to be here safe in his arms and knowing I had back up from Mike's threats, I would win this I would be with Randy as long as it takes for me to figure out what I felt for Randy Orton.

"Randy will you still like me if I didn't fall in love with you and want to spend forever with you" I ask him looking at his face. "Yes, I can't push you into something you may not want are you having second thoughts" he asked me. "No, it's just that I was thinking I would stay with you to see if I could learn to love you but I think that it is already happening I never felt this safe with Mike like I do with you. He never held me like this or defended me I don't know why I stayed with him so long." I say to him. "You loved him and he hurt you to the point of you almost losing your life. I visited you. I came to see you when I could for some reason I couldn't think of a world without you in It." he said.

"Really" I ask him looking in his eyes. "Of course I did when ever John and your parents weren't hogging you that is." He said brushing my hair from my eyes. "Did Mike ever visit" I asked him he shook his head. "Oh" I say looking down. "He don't deserve you Taylor he didn't care then he doesn't care now it sounds harsh but it is true. I would never mean to hurt you on propose but I know somehow it will happen in the future." He says to me. "I know I don't expect this to last but while it does let's enjoy it" I say snuggling in to his arms.


	17. Chapter 17

~Taylor~

I was on the phone with my granddad I hadn't talked to him in awhile so I decided to call him up. I loved the fact he was so easy to talk to. "So how is everyone there" I asked him sitting next to Ted on the couch watching TV and Randy next to me as well.

"Everyone is fine here Taylor how about there?" he asked. "Good here" I say then John walks in on his phone and sit on the floor by my feet. "Well Taylor I have to get chores done in the barn I will talk to you later Darling" he said. "Bye Granddad" I say hanging up. "Hey Johnny" I say he looked up at me his head on my lap. "Hey Taylor" he said.

"How was mister work out" I asked him. "Great are you going to day" he asked. "No" I say he looks at me. "I am not you all you do is work out" I say to him "I have stay fit" he said. "You could go a long time without going to the gym" I say to him. "So you're going back Houston after Raw this week" he said. "Yeah I need a break" I say. "Can I come" he asked me. "I don't know only if you want to come" I said to him he smiled.

"A week with my best friend I think I will take it" he said. "I am going" Randy said, "Aw I thought I was going to have her all to myself" John said pretending to pout. "Poor baby" I say. "That's my line" he said looking at me.

"Could you all shut up I am watching TV" Ted said throwing his hands up in the air standing up and walking out of the room. "Love you Teddy" I say smirking. "Fuck Off bitch" he said. "Jerkful" I mumble. Randy is laughing I hit him on the arm. "Shut up" I say to him.

After Monday night Raw I was walking to the terminal where my plane for Houston was with Randy on one side and John on the other side. "Well this will be interesting" John said pointing. I followed hit finger to see Mike walking up to us. "Hey going home" Mike asked. "Yeah what are you doing" I asked him. "Same thing" he said. "It will be an interesting week" he said going to get on the plane.

"I was going to get away from him" I say angry Randy and John looked at each other then at me. "Don't worry Baby we will be there to protect you" John said putting an arm around my shoulders and leading me to the plane. I saw Mike sitting down. I looked at my plane ticket it was next to him. I sighed and said my so long to my buddies and went to sit down.

"Excuse me but I need to get to my seat" I say polity he stands up and lets me pass him. I sit down and pull my IPod out. "Before you go to ignore me world I have a question" he said to me. "What" I asked. "Did you mean what you said about you being Pregnant" he asked I sighed and nodded.  
>"Yes, that match was my last one for a long time I wanted to tell you afterwards but I caught up in an interview with Josh Matthews with Mandy. I was so happy till the minute I found you and Michelle together which caused the crash." I say to him.<p>

~Mike~

I listened to Taylor I didn't know the damage I did to her I looked at her and saw her face there were tears. "I am sorry Taylor" I say she looks at me and shakes her head. "It's too late" she said putting her earphones in and blaring her music.

I looked to see John staring at me I had feeling this would be a long flight I wanted Taylor back and I wanted her to be mine. I looked at her she was sleeping she was so beautiful I didn't want to let her go how does one let something as beautiful as Taylor Castillo go.

I intertwined our fingers like we use to do before all went wrong with us because of me, I loved her to this I say this over and over. I wish I never made the mistakes I did bringing such hurt to Taylor she didn't deserve it.

~John~

I watched Taylor closely as Mike watched her sleep she was really beautiful when she slept I hoped he didn't do anything to her as she slept. Randy was pissed because he couldn't sit next to her. "John can I tell you something" Randy said pulling my attention to him. "I Love Taylor" he said I looked at him. "Everyone loves Taylor" I say. "No I mean I am in love with her man I really am" he said. "Well what I am so supposed to do about it tell her you love her man." I say to him he nods but looks at me wearily. "I can't" he said. "Why not" "Because of what I have to do next week at Raw I have to break up with her after her match" he said looking sad. "Then tell her the plan is it a script" I asked him. "No Vince wants more Drama and I can't tell her anything" he said angrily. "I hate it I don't want to hurt her." He said. "Then make this week the best she had with you" I say. "Then I break up with her yeah great plan John" he said. "It's what I would do" I say. "But this is Taylor she is different than any other girl in the world and I fucking love her" he said little too loud. I saw Mike look over at us.

"Calm down I get I do I love her too but in a sister way after that failed relationship with her that's all she is to me my sister now listen you have to tell her how you feel and what is going to happen next week Vince will never know that you told her it's best that way cause then you can have a secret relationship those all kinds of fun" I say to him he calmed down but still looked confused he looked across the plane to see Taylor waking up.

~Randy~

Taylor woke up she looked over at me and smiled I smiled back and looked away she was so god damned beautiful and I believed that John was right I don't want to lose something like Taylor she was the best she was different and odd and I liked that about her. She was everything I was looking for someone to spend forever with.

I looked back at her she was in a conversation with The Miz. It wasn't long lasting because she got up and went to the back I got up and followed her. I knocked on the bathroom door when I saw her slip in she opened and pulled me in and kissed me. "I knew you would follow me" she said smiling I looked at her and got the strength to tell her what was going to go down.

"Taylor there is something I need to tell you" I say she looks at me and holds my gaze making it harder. "I have to break up with you on Raw next week" I say she pulls away and goes to the door. "Why when I was beginning to like you more maybe even love you" she said that did it. "It wasn't my idea it was Vince's bring this up with him" I say to her she glares and goes for the door. I grab her arm. "I love you Taylor" I say to her she turns to face me. "I don't love you" she said harshly and left the bathroom.

~Taylor~

I couldn't believe it after everything Randy was there for me but I wasn't going to be hurt again so I just walked away from him I sat in my seat. Mike looked at me. "Trouble with Orton" he asked I looked him and glared I wasn't going to talk to him. I watched Randy sit back down by John my heart ached because I was starting to fall in love with him I loved him and now it has to end next week.

Then I should spend it with him not angry at him and it may not last that long and we can be back together. I sighed and looked at Randy who was looking at me I smiled at him and he looked confused.

The plane landed and I got off trying to catch up with Randy. "Randy" I yelled when I saw his back he turned and looked at me. I threw my arms around him. "I love you" I say to him he smiles. "I knew you didn't mean it" he said pulling me in for a kiss. "Let's make our last week together great" I say to him as we get our bags.


	18. Chapter 18

~Randy~

I walked in Taylor's apartment building for the first time and set our bags down John did the same and went straight to the fridge to get a beer. "John don't drink everything in my house" Taylor said coming in standing next me she took my hand and smiled. "So what are doing to tonight" John asked Taylor as he sat down. "Clean up and go to a club where I get free drinks" she said smiling pulling me to her room. "Sounds fun" John said.

"I will be right out I am going to shower" she said giving me a peck on the lips and heading for the bathroom. I sit on her bed and look around I saw pictures on her nightstand.

One was of her and sister when they were in high school still; another was her and John then her and her family. I have to get one of us there. I changed my shirt and waited for Taylor to come out of the bathroom when she did she was in a tight red dress that hung to her curves tightly and showed her figure. "Stop staring Randy" she said I looked at her face and smiled.

"Couldn't help it" I say to her I walk over and kiss lightly on the lips. "I love the dress" I say to her she smiles and we walk out of her room. John stood and we all then headed out to the club that Taylor knew so well.

We walked in there was a DJ and Karaoke guy there tonight; John got a idea when he saw that I saw he walked over. I pulled Taylor over to the bar to get some drinks then to a table she went in the booth and I sat next to her John came back over soon and was smirking.

"What are you smirking for" Taylor asked him. "Nothing" he said. "TAYLOR" a girlish voice said walking up to the table. "Joey" Taylor said smiling. "I can't believe you are here" the Joey girl said she looked John over and licked her lips John didn't even care. "I am here getting away from everything" Taylor said taking my hand.

"Well introduce me to your friends." Joey said sitting down next to John. "Well that is my best friend John Cena and this is my boyfriend Randy Orton guys this Joey Lumen." Taylor said I didn't like the way Joey was looking at me now. "Nice to meet you both" she said Taylor looked at me to see if I noticed the way Joey was looking at me. I leaned down and kissed her and whispered in her ear. "I am with you" I say to her she smiles.

~Taylor~

"Next is Taylor Castillo singing Eternal flame by the Bangles" I sighed and looked at John who was smirking I walked up and took the mic.

"_Close your eyes give me your hand darling._

_Do you feel my heart beating?_

_Do you understand do you feel the same?_

_Am I only dreaming?_

_Is this burning and eternal Flame_

I was finishing the song when I looked to see Randy standing there smiling, I walk off the stage and go back to him he stands kisses me and I sit back down. "I will go get another drink" He said walking off.

~Joey~

"I need a refill" I say going to follow Randy Orton I have to say he was hot. Taylor didn't seem too happy when I left I don't care. "Another Jack pleases?" I say to the bartender who nods. "Hey there" I say to Randy who looks at me. "Hi" he said looking at me I moved closer to him. I put a hand on his arm he doesn't move it away at first but suddenly he yanks it away. "I am here with Taylor" he said sternly. "And I love her" he said. I smirked.

"That's what Mike Mizanin said before he slept with me" I say to him he looks pissed. "I am sorry" say I lean up and kiss him he lips were frozen against mine not moving. He pulled away and looked at me he was scary. "Don't come back to our table" he said taking the drinks and heading back to Taylor and her friend. I looked at the end of the bar to see Mike sitting there pissed that it didn't work but he had gotten a picture of the kiss. "I am so sorry I failed" I say to him as I walk up. "No you did great" he said.

~Randy~

I walked back to the table with Taylor and my drinks, I was pissed that girl tried to kiss me I was going to be honest with Taylor because I loved her. "Hey" I said sitting down next her giving Taylor her drink. "Hey" she said. "Can I tell you something don't get mad I dealt with it" I started. "Joey tried to kiss you" she asked I nodded. "Yeah how did you know" I asked her. "She does it with all of my boyfriends because she can't get one of her own she has to take others" Taylor said.

"Oh, I won't fall for her when I have you" I say to her she smiles and I kiss her.

An hour later and many drinks later Taylor, John and I were all laughing at some guy who fell down. Oh wait that was me Taylor leaned down and kissed me then helped me up. I heard a slow song come on and I pulled Taylor out with the other dancing couples and pulled her body close to mine. She wrapped her arms around my neck and my hands went to her waist as we swayed together. I found it amazing how our bodies matched each others.

_Have you ever prayed the day would come? _

_That you would hear them say too_

_Did you ever love someone?_

I held Taylor close to my body she laid her head down on my chest and I put my chin on her head.

_Did you ever love somebody like I love you?_

_Like I love you _

_Oh, oh, oh._

_Like I love you_

The song stopped and a faster song came on and Taylor pulled away and started to sway her body to the music and sing alone. I moved my hands as she swayed to song I pulled her body to mine as she grinded I felt my body harden as she touched me.

She turned herself around pressed her back against me and ran her arm down my chest all the way down my leg to her body. Her blond hair was in her face. The song changed and the lights changed.

Taylor jumped up and wrapped her legs around my waist my I held on her waist she was really into this as was I no girl ever danced with me like this and Taylor was happy to be doing this grinding. It turned me on. I felt Taylor kiss me on the lips it was passionate and rough her hands on my face. My tongue asking for entrance she let me in our tongues danced together.

She pulled away and smiled I smiled back at her she was so happy right now and was having a blast and that was good. The song changed and we decided that three songs were enough for right now. We got another round of drinks and drank them slowly. "I am having a great time" she said to me smiling. "Same here" I say.

~Taylor~

I watched John as he was flirting with some girl that wouldn't do anything with him anyways so he was just wasting his time with her. "Taylor want to do something tomorrow that is just us" Randy asked me. "I would love to" I say to him I wanted to keep him to myself and make sure that Joey stayed away I wasn't going to let her have him like she did with Mike.

"So what did you have in mind" I asked him. "I don't know yet but I will tell you when I get it figured out" he said when I saw that Mike was coming over here. I sighed and looked away. "Hey guys" he said sitting John's spot. "Go away" I say to him. "I just wanted to say hi I mean we are all friends here" Mike said smiling. "No I hate you" I say to him Randy gives his Viper look I grab his arm to hold him back.

"I came over to say that Taylor we have a Script together Vince just called and told me that I don't know what it is yet but I can't wait considering you and him will be over soon, oh wait I wasn't to say anything bye, bye" he said walking away.

"I am not doing a script with him" I say angrily I let go of Randy's arm and crossed mine together. I hated him so much more right now that Michael Mizanin go fuck himself. "Calm down Taylor" Randy said holding me pulling my nails from my arm. I looked to see blood. "Come on let's get John and go" he said I nodded and we got John who didn't mind leaving and headed home.

When we reached my apartment I unlocked the door and John staggered to his room. I went and sat on the couch Randy joined me and pulled me close. "It will be fine we will forget him in the morning and all day too it will be just us for the day and not to worry about anything but us till we go back on Friday.

I lean my head on his chest and he moved his chin to my head and he wrapped and arm around my shoulders. I fell asleep like that in his arms. I didn't want Randy to break up with me I wanted to be with him my feelings were getting stronger for The Legend Killer.


	19. Chapter 19

~Taylor~

My heart raced as I watched Randy get dressed from the crack of the bathroom door I was thankful that it didn't make a sound or he would have known I was watching him. I closed the door and went to brush my hair and then teeth. I walked out to see Randy in a nice shirt and pants.

"Where are we going" I asked him it was late because we slept till two John was still sleeping he was so lazy. "Out to a restaurant then the rest is a surprise for you" he said smirking at me. "I want to know where else" I say to him he shakes his head and takes my hand. "Let's get going" he said.

He pulled me along to my car that was parked out front, and went for the driver's side. I got in and waited till he started the car. He drove us to a small restaurant. I liked small places rather than huge places. He got out and opened the door for me he took my arm and led me into the place. "Orton" he said and the host led us to our table. "Here you are, your waiter should be here soon to take your orders" he said then he went to direct another couple to their table.

"So what do you think" Randy asked me. "I love it" I say to him he smiles. "Yeah I thought so that's why I picked this place simple and complex much like the woman I am taking out here" he said smiling I let out a small laugh and smiled even bigger. I didn't know what to do with my feelings right now. I was telling myself to stay away and not get close when he is only going to hurt you later. But then I was telling myself who cares if I get hurt I want nothing but to have a good time with Randy till then and that's what I am listening to not to stay away.

"Are you both ready to order" a waiter asked us coming up to us. "Yeah" I say I gave him my order and so did Randy he barely kept his eyes off mine. "It will be out soon" he said walking away. "I was wondering Taylor" Randy asked. "What" I asked. "Why didn't I have you before The Miz did" he asked me. "I don't know maybe I didn't like you then." I say to him he nods. "That's true but now you do" he said to me. "Yeah now I do" I say to him.

~Mike~

I sat two tables away from Taylor and Randy they were locked in their conversation I waved a waiter over and told him to give the lady two tables down in the black dress with the blond hair a refill on the wine she was now drinking he nodded and went over. I watched her face and she looked this way I hid my face behind a menu and waited till the waiter came back. "Done sir" he said. "Anything else" he asked.

"Not right now" I say watching them as they got their food, their eyes locked on each other held hands things Taylor and I used to do when together I hated him so close to her and Taylor liking it.

~Randy~

The meal went great with Taylor we were now on our way to the other place I had in store for us. I parked a few blocks away so that I could surprise her. "Why are we stopping here" she asked. "Because what I have in mind is a surprise" I say to her she frowns and shivers. I reach in the car and take my jacket out and put it on her. "There" I say to her as put her arms through it. "Thanks Randy" she said I nod and then take her hand lead her towards the noise.

"The Carnival" she said excitedly I nodded and paid so we could get in. "Thanks again Randy" she said pulling me towards the Farris Wheel. "I have always wanted to ride this but I was always so scared maybe I won't be with you" she said giving the guy two tickets I smiled at her. "Yeah maybe" I say to her.

I couldn't believe what this girl could do to me. I loved her it was like we were made for each other. We got on and the man made sure we tightly secure and then started the ride up. Taylor grabbed my arm and held on.

"Its okay" I say to her she looks at me her blue eyes were wide with fear. I wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close to my body she put her hand on my chest. I took my other hand pulled her face up to mine and kissed her softly keeping her mind on me and not the fact that were feet above the ground.

I kept her locked in the kiss with my hand on her face softly and gently. We reached the top and were going down again when it stopped and Taylor grabbed my shirt and let out a scream I pulled her close. "Your fine" I tell her because soon we are on the ground and she is saying how she was never going on the Farris Wheel ever again.

We walked along playing some of the games and losing we were terrible at them. We went on a few more rides.

~Mike~

I followed them all the way all night, I was waiting till he left her alone to approach her and talk to her. He finally left her to get her something to drink I walked by her and turned to face her. "Hello Taylor having a good time on your Date with Randy" I say to her she glares at me and walks away but I grab her arm and pull her back.

"I asked a question please answer" I said to her. "I am having a grand time Mike now leave" she said walking away again but I stop her again. "Well that's good do you remember when I brought you here in years before how much fun we had" I asked her. "Unfortunately I do but I am trying to forget it" she said pulling her arm away from me. "Now why is that" I asked her. "Because I want nothing to do with you" she said walking away she looked back at me and kept going to find her dumb Viper.

I had her right where I wanted her she will come back soon and I won't let go so easily like before.

~Taylor~

I found Randy, he looked at me worriedly. "I am fine for what it is worth, it's just that Mike has been following us all evening" I say to him I saw anger flash in his eyes but he wiped it away. "I hate that guy why can't he just leave you alone" he said. "I don't know Randy but I want to go home" I say to him he nods and we head to the car.

We passed Mike he looked at me but I kept my face forward and my arm latched to Randy. We got to the car he started and headed back to my place. I was angry he was angry it wasn't a good thing. We made it back and we both stormed up to my apartment John was gone. I didn't want to answer his questions on why I was so upset.

I felt my body being turned around to see the soft eyes of Randy. "Let's finish our first date" He said kissing me softly I nodded in the kiss and pulled away. "Sounds good" I say to him I kissed him again his hands wandered to the zipper of my dress and we walked to my bedroom.

I opened the door as my dress fell to the ground he gently laid me on the bed as then pulled his clothes off. I kicked my heels off. I watched as he took his dress pants off then come back to me he wrapped me in his arms and kisses me softly.

His kisses wandered down my body, it felt amazing this was the second time with Randy if the first was good the second time was going to be amazing.

~Randy~

I kissed the girl that was underneath me again all over her body her body shuddered when I touch it. I felt myself harden with pleasure as we began to make love.

We made love over and over till we fell asleep tightly wrapped in each other's arms. I loved her but I still had to break up with her on Monday I hated the fact that she had to do that Script with The Miz it pissed me off.

I woke later in the morning with Taylor in my arms images of last night came flowing back I smiled and kissed Taylor's head as I pulled out. I got dressed and went out to find John sitting at the table sipping a glass of water holding his head. "I drank too much" he mumbled.

"Did you and Taylor have a nice night" he smirked. "Yeah it was great till Miz showed his face but when we got back here we made love for awhile and went to bed" I tell him he smiles. "You did good, too bad we have to go back tomorrow" John said. "I am going back to bed" he added getting up and heading to the spare room.

I walked into the kitchen and started to make Taylor breakfast I was going to go all out this morning for her. I loved her and I was going to prove it no matter what happens on Monday I will still love her and I will do what it takes to be with her again. Nothing will be able to keep me from the girl I was falling for and falling hard what was I doing.

I walked back to the bedroom to see her sitting up wiping the sleep from her eyes, I set the tray in front of her and she gasped when she saw it. "Thanks Randy" she said leaning over to kiss me. "You're welcome, I love you" I say to her. "I love you too" she said looking me I kiss her again and let her start her food.


	20. Chapter 20

~Taylor~

I was fretting as I waited for my music to go on, I was terrified I was breaking up with Randy today and I had no idea what he would do. He most likely be harsh I had to expect that; I sighed and ran down to the ring to go against Kelly.

~Randy~

I watched Taylor as she was wining she had the pin on Kelly and I was going down to the gorilla position. I walked out when she won the match she put the surprises look on her face and as she left the ring she ran up to me I put the mic to my mouth.

"Hey Randy" she said I looked at her. "It's over Taylor we are over" I say she looks at me confused. "I don't understand I thought that we had a great time last week" she said to me I sighed. "I didn't have no fun I pretended for you little obsession over me I only pretended to be into you. You're pathetic and I used you Taylor." I say to her I see the tears well up in her eyes.

"But I thought…" she started. "You thought wrong Taylor I don't want you I used you" I say turning and walking away. She followed but when we got back stage I pulled her behind the curtain and wiped her tears. "I am so sorry" I tell her. "I know" she says kissing me.

"Go now" I say to her she nods and walked the other direction then me. I went to my locker room it was time for the Promo between Miz and Taylor.

~Taylor~

I walked down the hall when I was pulled back. "Hey Taylor I am sorry about Randy and what he said to you" Mike said. "Yeah thanks I guess it was a waste a time for me to be with him" I say hating the way he was touching me. He pulled me into a hug. "I want another chance I would be good to you we have history to back that up." He said to him I nod in his chest. "I know but I need space right now" I say walking away from him to my locker room.

I locked the door and fell against the wall and cried I needed to get this touch off me I hated that he touched me like that I wanted Randy but we had to keep our distance. I sat there wondering if I wasn't a wrestler then Vince couldn't tell me who I could date or Randy. But I love this job to much to quit.

I sighed sat up and unlocked the door. I opened it to see Vince standing there. "Hey Taylor I am so sorry about Randy" he said I nodded and looked away. He walked in.

"I can't believe that would happen I mean I thought he really liked you, but not worry I will be here for you" he said pulling me in for a hug. I just stood there as I felt his hands wander. I tried to pull away but he held on to tightly and I couldn't get away from him. "Hey Vince, Taylor" Triple H said or Paul. I took a deep breath as Vince left I fell to the ground.

"Hey are Taylor" Triple H asked me crouching to my level and lifted my chin so he could look at me. "No" I shook my head he pulled me into a hug I wrapped my arms around him. "Thank You Paul" I say to him he nods. "You're welcome Taylor anytime alright" he said I nodded he picked me up and sat me down on the couch and sat next to me when John came in. "What happened" he asked when he saw me. "Vince tried something on her and I came by and stopped it" Paul said standing up. "I'll leave her with you then" he said.

~John~

I held Taylor tightly as she continued to cry, my shirt was wet she kept calling out Randy's name. I hated Vince right now for what he did to Taylor.

"Taylor I am sorry I didn't mean nothing it's just I wanted you but I see that you really loved Randy so I will let you two mend what happened I have talked to Randy" Vince said. "I am not going to forgive you for this but I will accept your apology now please leave" she said he nodded and walked away she wiped her eyes and then made her way out of the room

~Randy~

Kelly pulled away from me when the door opened to reveal Taylor standing there. I looked at her face it had hurt and betrayal all over it. "Don't say anything" she said angrily I walked towards her but she pushed me away. "Taylor" I say. "No it can't happen to me again" she mumbled she walked away and I watched her. "TAYLOR" I yelled to her. "Well I guess we should get back to where were before she interrupted" Kelly said walking out. I walked back in and closed the door on her face.

~Mike~

I was just about to walk into my locker room when I saw Taylor walk up to me. She stopped when she got to me and pulled my face down and kissed me like we used to. "Doesn't talk just go with me" she said kissing me again I eagerly kissed her back and pulled her into my locker room.

I pushed her against the wall and felt my hands wander to her outfit top to the back for the zipper. I pulled it down and pulled it off her. I kiss her soft and gentle. I had her back I was glad.

It went on for awhile till were both lying on the couch breathless I held her to my chest and kissed her head. I wondered if this was more than a one night stand I didn't want it to be that but I knew that it may be that.

~Randy~

I searched the place for Taylor but I couldn't find her my heart was beating fast as I thought of what could happen to her she could have gotten another crash but I doubted that her car was still here. I tried to talk to John but he didn't know where she was either.

I hated myself right now what I done I was so stupid, I didn't think that she would, screw that I wasn't thinking at all.

~Taylor~

I woke in the arms of Mike, I sat up and got dressed I walked out to see Randy standing there he looked stressed. I am not dealing with him. "Nothing happened between Kelly and me" he said. "Well I can't say the same" I say walking away. "I mean it's not like we are together anymore" I say.

"You slept with him even after everything" he asked me. "Yes but it was a mistake that will never happen again just like you" I say walking away to my car.

I made my way to the hotel I walked to the front desk and got a room for myself. I walked up to it and unlocked the door and walked I closed the door and fell to the ground. My heart was aching and I didn't know how to deal with the pain right now. My tears flowed freely along my face, I stood up and walked to the bed I took my shoes off and laid on the bed.

I fell asleep with a broken heart and tears falling down my face.


	21. Chapter 21

~Taylor~

It's been three days since I slept with Mike and officially broke up with Randy I was sitting my room on my bed. I heard a knock on the door. "Come in" I muttered I looked to see Alicia and Mickie. "Come on we are going out" Alicia said. "No" I say looking down.

"You have to get over him he wasn't good enough for you Taylor nobody is but you can't hide away forever" Mickie said pulling on my arm getting me out of bed. Alicia held clothes out to me they were hers considering I haven't went to get my clothes yet from Randy I was afraid to see him.

I sighed and went to clean up, I showered, brushed my hair and teeth. I got dressed and walked out of the bathroom to see Mickie and Alicia standing there waiting they pulled me out of the room.

We walked down the hallway to the Elevator but when it opened Randy was standing there, he walked out and we got in we set it for the lobby and it went down.

~Randy~

That was the first time I have see Taylor since Monday she looked really bad I really hurt her. John tries to help me but he can't all I want is Taylor back I guess I know how Mike felt with her. But I loved her and broke her heart.

I walked back to my room. I picked up one of Taylor's sweat shirts and held it to my body tightly. I wanted her back so badly. I got changed and went downstairs to my rental car and drove to a club. It was late in the evening now and I wanted to get drunk and drown my sorrows.

~Taylor~

I stood on the stage and waited for music to start.

_It doesn't matter that you had the courage to tell me._

_The easy way out was to free up your guilt laid it on me_

_What do I care if you didn't mean it why you do it?_

_I am standing her looking at someone who didn't he blew it_

_You should have lied cause your stupid mistake _

_Made my world crash down_

_Now it's Goodbye _

_No you can't take it back because truth comes out of your mouth._

_You tried to be honest but honesty blew it this time_

_You should have lied _

_You could have lied. _

I sang the second verse and that's when I saw Randy walked in I looked away and continued on the song finished and I had another one.

_ All this time I was hoping that you would come around _

_I have been giving out chances and all you do is let me down_

_And it's taken me this long baby to figure you out_

_And you think that we'll be fine again but not this time around_

_You don't have call on the phone anymore I won't pick up the phone_

_This is the last Straw I won't hurt anymore_

_And you can tell me that sorry but I don't believe you like I did before_

_You're not sorry _

_No oh no oh, oh, oh_

Randy looked at me when he noticed it was me he eyes looked so pained but I didn't care I was here to have fun and not think about Randy. I looked away again and sung on I finished the song and walked over to my friends.

I took the drink they handed me and chugged it and got a refill. I knew he was watching me and I hated it. My heart jumped when I heard his voice I looked over at him to see that Blond had joined him and was flirting with him he looked uninterested he looked at me I wasn't going to give in I looked away.

~Randy~

Taylor looked me and then looked away I saw Jealousy in her eyes with this blond who was trying to flirt with me. "Look I am not Interested I am trying to get my girlfriend back right now so please go bother some else" I say to her she turns and stomps away.

I sat there and tried to get up the guts to talk to her and beg her for her forgiveness I want nothing more but that I needed that. I stood and walked over to her. Her friends noticed and walked away she looked confused till she saw me.

She tried to walk away but I grabbed her arm gently and pulled her back. "Please Taylor I need you" I tell her she looks at me. "You should of thought of that before you did what you did with Kelly" she said. "Nothing happened with her just kissing I swear I shut her out after that I promise you I did. You're the one who went all the way with the guy who cheated on you" I say to her angrily she looks taken back.

"I was confused and hurt I didn't know what to do" She said I believed her she was hurt and I confused her. "I can't be with you Randy not after that" she said walking away. "I can even after what you did with Mike I still love you and I know you still love me in your own way right now" I say to her she stops and looks at me.

"No I don't" she said facing me. "Yes you do" I say leaning in to her face she leaned in and our lips met I put a hand on her face and pulled her closer. I placed my other hand on her neck we looked like the rest of the couples in here.

Taylor placed a hand on my face and pulled my closer she was needy she missed our kisses I could feel it. She pulled away and looked at me.

~Taylor~

I looked at Randy and walked away. I walked out of the club and back to the Hotel that was six blocks away from here. I walked thinking about the kiss it felt right but I couldn't do it not right now at least.

I made it back to the hotel and back to my room. I went to the bed and flung myself on it I cuddled with the blanket and pillow.

Is everything I do a mistake.


	22. Chapter 22

My heart thudded to the sound of the engines on the plane started no matter how many times I get one of these I am always afraid of the plane. "You need to get over this Taylor" John said laughing at me. "No I hate planes" I say to him smacking his arm. "Well I'm not" he said smiling I sighed and looked out the window.

I put my earphones in and turned on my IPod to the loudest volume. The plane ride seemed to take forever but when landed I sighed with happiness John was laughing at me. "I hate you" I say. "I know but since we are so close to my home town you are going home with me. My brothers miss you" he said I sighed great. "Oh okay." I say to him.

We get our bags and head to our rental car and head to the hotel. We check in and go to our rooms. On the way I run in to Triple H and Shawn Michaels. "Hey Taylor" Shawn said. "Hey Shawn, Paul how are you both" I asked they smiled. '"Pretty good" Shawn said smiling. "I am okay but mending." I say Shawn looks at me with disbelief.

"I somehow don't believe that" he said Paul nodded with his friend. "We saw how you looked at Randy last week on Raw" he said. "I know but I have to stay away I can't just go back running like nothing happened with him that caused a drift" I say but they both shake their heads. "Don't believe that either if anything it has made you close and stronger" Paul said. "You are just being stupid" Shawn said. "Thanks guys but this my stop" I say to my hotel room door. "See you later Taylor" they both said. I looked down the hall to see Randy getting in his room he looked over at me and nodded I nodded back and stepped in my room.

I missed him so much but I wasn't going to be weak and just go back after two weeks of not being together. I had a day planned with John tomorrow.

I showered and got ready for Raw.

~Randy~

I was miserable without Taylor I needed her. I can't do anything right anymore when I saw her look at me in the hall I saw hope thinking that she would walk over and then poof we are back together but I doubted that.

When Taylor made up her mind there was no changing it unless you a strong hold on her like I did. I sighed and got ready for Raw tonight I wanted her back but John's plan may or may not work tomorrow.

~John~

"Hey dad is everything set for tomorrow" I asked my father through the phone. "Yeah son you sure this will work them being together all day." He asked. "Believe me they both want to be back together I see it every day and hear it. It will work" I say hanging up.

I started my way to Taylor's room to get her I was her ride to the show tonight. "Hey Taylor" I say she smiles and lets me in she was in a pair of jeans and tank she didn't have a match tonight. "Hi John" she said I smiled at her and pulled her in for a hug. "I am sorry I was such an asshole on the plane" I say to her laughing. "You're forgiven only because I love you that much" She said laughing with me I picked her up and swirled her around.

"John stop" she said I put her down she starts to laugh. "Come we have to get going" I say taking her hand leading her out the door she stops to lock her door. I see Randy doing the same he looks this way and nods toward me I nod back and go back to Taylor who was ready to go.

We drove to the arena and went to my locker room. "I am going to walk around" she said turning around to walk down the corridor.

~Taylor~

I walked down the corridors and stopped when I saw a guy with red hair and heavy Irish accent; I was going to go and talked to him. "Hello" I say he looks down at me considering I was only 5'4" and he was probably six something. "Hello who are you" he asked, "Taylor Castillo" I say. "I am Sheamus" he said sticking a hand out for me to shake. "Nice to meet you Sheamus" I say to him he smiles. "Nice to meet you miss Castillo" he said. "I have to run but it was a pleasure meeting one of the divas" he said walking away.

I walked back the way I came but stopped when I saw John and Randy talking I couldn't hear what they were saying but I had a feeling it was about me. When Randy left I went over to john. "What was that about" I asked him. "What are you talking about Taylor" he asked, "You and Randy" I asked him. "I didn't know that because you two aren't talk or dating that I couldn't be his friend you don't control that because we both know that you want him back so why don't you just go tell him how you feel about him. I am sick and tired of this shit you two are being stupid." He said at me he closed the door in my face.

I sighed and went to search out Randy little did I know he was looking for me too. "Hey Taylor" he said I sighed and looked at him, "Hey Randy, I am sorry I ran out on you that night I was scared I didn't know what to do" I say to him. "I know it's just there is no way I can be without you I need you Taylor" he said.

~Randy~

She looked so beautiful right now I just wanted to kiss her I didn't have a match. "I can't be without you either I have tried and I can't I need you Randy I love you" she said that's when our lips met with such force we both knew that it was meant to be, I kissed her back just as hard, I pulled away and to my locker room.

I pulled her in and locked the door. I pushed her against the wall I missed her so much her touch too. I almost forgot what it did to me when she touched me the fire that burned in my soul when we touched. I pressed myself against her and started to kiss her over and over again.

My hands wandered up her shirt I felt her heart beat fasten as my touch wandered her body. I kissed her neck and she pushed herself against me. The throbbing between my legs begged to be in her making love to her over and over but there was a knock on the door. I growled and went to opened it.

"What" I said to Ted there, why is that every time I get Taylor back and we are doing something he comes along. "I just wanted to talk" he said walking in. "Hey Taylor" he said standing there looking at her. "Were you two doing something" he asked I nod. "It's called make up sex now leave" I say to him. "No I will stay" he said sitting down.

"I said out" I say getting angry. "Every time you walk by and interrupt I am getting a little sick of it" I say to him. "Oh I am sorry I will leave after I watch this match" he said. "No Now" I say he gets up and leaves I lock the door and make my way back to Taylor who was laughing.

I pull her close and kiss her roughly but gently. Her hands went to my neck and mine to the hem of her shirt I pulled it off and threw it to the ground. Nothing could ruin this if it did I would kill them. I was with the girl I loved. "I" I kissed her neck. "Love" I kissed her again. "You" I kissed her lips. "I love you too" she mumbled in our kiss.

I unhooked her bra and let fall to the ground I placed my hand on her chest and she let a moan escape her throat.

Twenty minutes later we lay on the ground panting still kissing needing each other's touch. I missed her so much.

~John~

"Hey dad plan to get them back together off I just went past Randy's locker room and she was in there and they were doing the deed" I say to him he laughs. "Well I guess we have more fun than huh" he said. "Yeah can't wait see you then dad." I say I smile to myself thank god they are back together.

~Taylor~

I lay on the floor with Randy our bodies mingled together still kissing each other. "So are we back" he asked me. "Yes" I say. "I don't want to be without you ever again" I say to him. "Same with me" he said kissing me again. "I feel like I was being stupid" I say to him he laughs. "Me too" he said.

We got up and got dressed and walked out hand in hand like we used to. We walked down the corridor and got weird looks from the people. "Let's keep this to ourselves for awhile" I say to him he nods and let's go of my hand I pull it back in my grasp. "From the public not here" I say to him. "Oh" he said kissing my cheek.

"Well it seems the two kids have gotten back together" Shawn said walking up to us. "Yeah" Randy said rubbing the back of his head. "Well that's good don't break up again she is no fun when depressed" Shawn said. "I am loads of fun" I say to him as he walks he shakes head.

"So what are you doing tomorrow" Randy asked going with John to see his family. "Same here" He said. "I think John had something planned tomorrow" I say to him.

"I thought you two were broken up" a Familiar voice said I turned to see Sam. "What are you doing here" I asked her. "I came to get Randy back" she said. "I am with Taylor now what happened was a mistake. A misunderstanding I love her not you" he said I smiled and looked at her she glared at me.

"But Randy we were great together" she said like she was going to be in tears. "No you thought that but Taylor and I are great together right Babe" he said. "Yeah" I say. "Lady I think you need to leave these two kids alone" Shawn said walking back this way grabbing her arm. "Have a good day kids" he said taking her away.

"Now that was weird" I say "Not really I have feeling that this won't be that last time she will bother us" Randy said to me. "Yeah I know" I say. "There will be more problems to come" he said. "But we will face them" I say we then made our way to the car to go back to the hotel we had to be up early in the morning.


	23. Chapter 23

I sat in the car as john drove Randy sat in the back but every once in awhile he would lean up and kiss my cheek. I would laugh and John would yell at him to sit back.

Randy leaned up and whispered in my ear. "John is a dictator in cars" he said. "I heard you" John said. "Now sit back I am so sorry that I am a safe driver" he added.

The rest of the trip was silent till John yelled that we were at his father's house. I got and ran up the stairs to the door. I knocked and John's dad opened the door. "Hello sir" I say to the aged man at the door. "Hello Taylor and how many times do I have to tell you to call me Dad you are practically my daughter" he said pulling me in for a hug. "Alright Dad" I say to him he laughs that's when I was pulled away and in another.

"Hey Taylor" Dan Cena said. "Hey Danny" I say. "My turn to hug the dwarf" Matt said pulling me away from Dan. "I am not a Dwarf tell them Randy" I say when he walks up. "No I am pretty sure you are a dwarf" he said laughing pulling me in for a kiss. "Jerk" I say pulling away I saw john and his brother man hug each other I laughed.

We all went in the house it looked the same when I was last here with John. I had feeling that we were going to get completely trashed tonight it would any normal time with them. "So what are going to do" Matt asked as I sat down Randy was next to me. "I don't know" Dan said.

"I have everything prepared for the barbeque, Dan get the grill started" John's dad said. The brother sighed got up and went outside through the Patio door. "Matt, John you know what to do I am going to talk to this two" John fabulous said.

"So Taylor how are you doing" he asked as he two sons left the room to the kitchen. "I am doing fine." I say. "I heard there was a bit of an issue between you both I am glad that it is better with you" he said I nod and so did Randy. "I love her sir" Randy Said I smiled and blushed. "And from the looks of things she loves you too" John's dad said. I smiled and Randy took my hand.

"I am happy I like you better Orton then I did Mizanin I knew he would be trouble. I saw it when I met him" he said. "I know this may seem weird of me but I think of Taylor as a daughter that I don't have, I loved her ever since I met her back in 2003 when John brought her home so I feel I have to do this" he said I nodded so did Randy. "I understand sir you care about her so do I she is something special" Randy said.

"She is sitting right here" I say waving my hand in front of them. "I know" Randy said smiling I grinned at him. "Hey Taylor I was wondering do you think you could make the stuff you made last summer." Dan asked coming back in. "I guess" I say. "Good because we got everything you need" he said I sighed and walked in the kitchen.

~Randy~

I watched Taylor leave to the kitchen to make the food; I sat there and wonder how I got a girl like Taylor Castillo. She was too good for me. "Penny for your thoughts" John's Dad asked. "I was just wondering how I got Taylor" I say looking in the kitchen to see her laughing at something John said to her.

"Well let me tell you something about Taylor, I have known her six years she and john are the best of friends and when she sees something she wants she will have it even if she doesn't know it yet. But you got her because you deserve her she deserves you. I see the way she looks at you and the way you look at her." He said I nodded. "I am very lucky I guess" I say to him he nods. "There is no one better than Taylor Castillo" he said I nodded again.

"Hey dad Sean is here I though he wasn't coming" John said. "Oh yeah that was last minute he called this morning saying he couldn't pass up the chance to see Taylor" his dad said. "Oh okay" john said walking back to the kitchen. The front door opened and another guy walked in the house. "Sean" Taylor said jumping to hug him I felt a pang jealousy come out but I wiped it away and looked at Taylor she looked at me and smiled.

"Hey you're Randy Orton right" Sean said coming up to me. "Yeah I am" I say. "You're dating the Dwarf then well no matter what she tells you she is shorter then all of us and she denies it but she is short." He said laughing I let a laugh escape. "I am standing right here" Taylor said glaring at us. "I am sorry Baby" I say walking over to her and kissing her. "Not forgiven" she huffed going back to kitchen. "You were burned" Sean said. I shook my head.

I saw that Taylor was on the phone now. "Wonder who is on the other end" Sean said sitting next to me. "I guess she looks upset" I say. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN I AM NOT YOURS NOW IS NOT THE TIME DADDY" I heard her yell. "I will not calm down I have known you my whole life and now you tell me this you can't tell me in person" she yelled. "I don't that you don't care I won't go anywhere near you I can promise you that" she said hanging up. "I will go" John's dad said. "Stay here" he added.

~John Senior~

I walked in the kitchen to see an upset Taylor he eyes were full of tears. "What happened" I asked her. "My Dad called to tell me he was remarried and that I wasn't his that my mom cheated on him and had me with some other guy. And he told me that he never loved me that he pretended because he had to Mom didn't know that he knew that I wasn't his." She said I pulled her in.

"You don't need him you have me I am your father I love you Taylor" I say to her I feel her head nod. I pull her head back and wiped her tears.

"I will never abandon you Taylor he doesn't know the wonderful girl you are he doesn't know anything about you if he says that to you. I will be here for you now get that food finished" I say to her she smiles and goes back to making the food.

I walked outside to Matt and John, who were grilling the food. "What happened that made Taylor yell" John asked. "Her father called and told her some things; I am not going to say that is for her but don't pry leave her be about it boys" I say to them they nod and I go back in the house to see Taylor putting the bowls of the dish in the fridge. "That's all done" she said smiling I smiled back. She seemed better but there was still something that was bothering her and that was the whole thing with her father.

Randy walked over and placed his arms around her waist and his chin on her head. They looked so good together; I hoped this would last a long time.

~Taylor~

I actually forgot all about the phone call as I sat there by the bon fire with a glass of jack sitting on Randy's lap I was kind of trashed but I deserved it. John was beyond trashed so were his brothers. Randy was a little buzzed but not too bad I guess we were staying here tonight.

"Randy" I asked him he looked at me with loving eyes. "Yeah babe" he asked. "How would you handle being told the man you called your father for thirty one year's called you up and told you that you weren't his and that you were made from an affair" I asked him he looked confused but answered.

"I would be very upset that would happen to me I would be pissed at him for that I would look at what I have and say I don't need him I have great friends that are like my family. I wouldn't let it get to me I wouldn't give it the time of day when there is someone I can call my father like you do. I wouldn't let him hurt me" Randy said I was confused but he was drunk to but I got the concept of what he was saying.

"Oh okay" I say I lean down and kiss him our tongues then began to dance together. "Dwarf" I heard I looked to Sean standing there. "Giant" I say to him he laughs. "I am a terrible drunk" I say to him. "And so are you" I say to Sean and then went back to Randy I put my hand on his face and caressed it. His hand went to my waist and pulled me closer to him.

"Ta-k-e I-t in the ho-ou-se-e" John slurred I looked up at him and glared. Randy picked me up and carried me to house. We made our way up the stairs to the room I always had when I came. He opened the door and locked the door. He set me on the ground pushed me against the wall. Our lips met and the bliss took over moaned as his hands wandered my body. His hand found the hem of my shirt and my hands went to pull up his shirt.

Our shirts were on the floor and I was pressed against his warm body. My hands wandered his chest, our kisses in sync. We went to the bed and finished what we started. I fell asleep in Randy's Strong arms I loved the smell of him it was natural and loved it.

I woke the next morning wrapped in Randy's arms he was still sleeping I could feel his soft breath on my face. I wiggled out of his arms to get dressed. I was surprised I didn't have a hangover after everything I drank last night. Suddenly I felt sick I ran to the bathroom and I opened the toilet and felt the contents of my stomach come out of my mouth.

"Hey Taylor you okay in the bathroom" Randy's deep voice came from the other room. "Yeah" I whisper he came in and kneeled next to me. "Drink too much" he asked. "No I never throw up after drinking Randy this is the second time this week it happened yester day too" I say to him he looks at me. "I think we should get you checked out" he said I groaned I didn't want to go to the hospital. I hated them.


	24. Chapter 24

~Randy~

I was worried about Taylor she was feeling sick, I knew the signs but I didn't want to say anything to her yet. I knew it was running through her mind but she was worried on how far she is. It could be Mike's if she isn't very far along I hoped not. I would still stay with her I love her that much I wouldn't leave.

"Are you okay Taylor" I asked her. "No" she said she was so worried about this, I took her arm and lead her downstairs.

I made an appointment for her at the clinic; everyone was still sleeping so we decided to go then. We went to the car and drove off to the building. I watched Taylor she was looking over a small calendar she had in her purse.

Checking dates "There is no doubt about it Randy it is yours if I am" she said I smiled I saw her smile too. I turned in the parking lot of the clinic and pulled into a spot. I turned the car off and went to Taylor's door and helped her out. We walked in and to the check in reception.

"Can I help you" the lady asked. "Yes we're here for an appointment" I say. "Alright Name" she asked. "Taylor Orton" I say she looks at me with a look of confusion. "Ah here you are the doctor will be with you in a few minutes" the lady said I nodded and pulled Taylor with me to some seats.

"Taylor Orton" she asked. "I thought it would be better" I say to her she nods. We stayed quiet after that. I held her hand tightly as she held mine. I looked her over she was scared I could see that. He eyes were hidden behind her eyelids. Her blond hair was up in a messy bun.

"Miss Orton the doctor will see you now" the lady a said, we stood up. "I am sorry sir just Taylor" the lady said. "I will be fine" Taylor said kissing me softly on the lips before leaving.

I sat back down and picked up a magazine. I opened it to a random page and read the article.

"_It is said that The MIz and Miss Castillo are back together we have the word from The Miz himself. When asked he said that he was the happiest he has been in long time. He says that he loves miss Castillo and that her Relationship with The Legend Killed was just a segment and not real. _

_ When asked if he thought that there was more between the two considering sightings of them being an actual couple he denied and that Taylor loved him the same way and said that Randy Orton would hurt her if in a real relationship" _

I closed it and threw it down, it pissed me off that he would do that after them slept together once two weeks ago and she is with me again she loves me and I would never hurt her again I vowed that. If she is pregnant then I would never hurt her.

I would fix Mike and his obsession with Taylor. I sat there with my eyes closed. I remembered when I met Taylor back on Smack down. It didn't go well I hated Divas so much then I still do but Taylor was different even then I knew something would change I secretly liked her but didn't show it I was always a dick to her.

She would act the same towards me till when we both got transferred to Raw we decided on a fresh start it was actually her idea. I took the opportunity to get to know her but she stuck up douche of a boyfriend made that hard.

"You can go in now the doctor wants to talk with you" the reception lady said I stood and walked to the room she gave me. I opened the door to see Taylor on a table with her shirt lifted up. "The doctor will be back he went to get the results but she believes I am and wants to do a sonogram on me" Taylor said smiling. "To see how far along I am" she added."Oh Okay" I say I wanted to tell her about the article in the magazine but I decided to wait with it till later.

The doctor walked in smiling, "I have good news you are indeed pregnant Miss Castillo" the doctor said looking her but then looked at me. "Cognates' you are a father let's see how far you are shall we" She looked away I smiled and hoped that it was mine.

"This will be cold" the doctor said squirting something on Taylor's stomach I watched her shiver. "Alright let's see what we have here." And suddenly there was a picture on the screen. "I have to say you are eight to nine weeks along" the doctor said Taylor smiled and took my hand. "It's yours" she whispered. "Would you like a copy" the doctor asked. "Yes two please" Taylor said to her. "Aright" the doctor said printing them off.

"You can wipe the stuff off and get off the table" the doctor said kindly handing her the scans she handed me one. "I love you Randal Keith Orton" she said. "I love You Taylor Maria Castillo" I say to her I leaned down and kissed her. "Congratulations to you both" the doctor said leaving the room.

We left the hospital, and headed back to the house to that everyone was up. I didn't know how we're going to tell them. We got out of the car hand in hand I lifted her hand and kissed it gently. We walked in and were greeted by a very worried looking John Jr.

"We went out" I say to him he glares at me. "No one takes her out without my permission I was scared something happened to her" He said angrily. "I wouldn't let anything happen to her" I say back at him Taylor walked up and stood between us. "Boys I know you both care about me but Randy let's just tell them all together" She said. "John get your brothers and father in the living room there is something we need to tell you" She said pushing him. "Alright" he said.

"I want to ask you something later Taylor" I say to her she nods and pulled me in the living room. "Hey guys" she said they all looked up to her she looked at me I nodded at her. "I was at the clinic today to get a test" she started they all looked at her with worried expressions.

~Taylor~

I was smiling so big on the inside right now, as I held Randy's hand I sighed and let my breath out. "It wasn't bad I promise but I am pregnant" I say slowly. John Senior was the first to come over to me and pulled me in a hug. "I am happy for you sweetheart" he said I could hear the happiness in his voice. "How far along are you" Sean asked. "Eight weeks about so sorry John it's not yours it's Randy's I kept track" I say his face falls but rises again and walks over to me and pulls me into a hug.

"I am happy for you too Baby" he said. "I know" I say as tears of happiness come to the brims of my eyes. I was pulled away from John as was in Matt's then Dan's. I was so happy. I watched Randy go and talk to John's Dad.

~John Senior~

"What is Randy" I asked him he looked scared. "You don't want the baby" I asked him he looked at me suddenly he shook his head. "I want the baby I love her like I told yesterday. I have known her six years and I have always in some way loved her but now I have her and she has me. Do you think it would be too sudden to ask her to marry me? I mean now that we have a baby on the way it would better right" he asked me I looked at him.

"If you love as much as you say you do then it maybe the right time to ask her. I have never seen her so happy not even with Mike she was always worrying if he was doing something with someone else but with you its pure love and trust. If it's my blessing you are asking for then you have it I know I am not her father but I have taken good care of her in the last seven years" I say to Randy he nods and shakes my hand. If only she knew she was mine.

"Thank you sir I will be back tell Taylor I have something do and I will be right back" He said smiling I smiled back him and went back to the living room to see Taylor sitting on John's lap. "Randy had to get something but he will be back I assure you" I say looking at Taylor who nods and looks at John. "So I am the godfather" John asked her. "I have to talk Randy it's his baby to" she said to him he pouted.

~Mike~

I walked up to the hotel room I was given that was Taylor's I knocked and waited till the door opened but it wasn't who I was looking for. "Alicia where is Taylor" I asked her. "Away with John and Randy" she said.

"Where" I asked her, she looked at me and shook her head. "I can't say" she said I frowned and walked away. I had Taylor right where I needed her she wasn't back with Orton so I had her that night meant something to her I know it did. I wanted to find her and kiss her and tell her I would never hurt her again.

I sighed decided to walked to the gym to work out I would look the best when Taylor got back so that she would love me even more.

~Taylor~

Randy was gone for over an hour I walked over to the door when I saw the car park in the driveway. I opened the door and ran into the rain and into Randy's arms he lifted me up and carried me back in the house to the living room and set me on the couch.

The guys came back in the room and sat down.

"Taylor there is something I want to ask you. You don't have to answer if you don't want to but I love you. I have actually had feelings for you for a long time even before we got to Raw and became friends. So then when you were in the crash and I thought I was going to lose you I was scared I was actually scared. But you pulled through and woke up. Then the coma it brought us even closer and I am so happy that I have had the chance to get to know you and fall in love with the girl outside of the arena. I know you know the question but let me finish. Taylor I love you and I don't want to be without you or our baby." He said to me I looked him over and I smiled though he didn't ask I knew my answer.

"Taylor Castillo will you do the honors of becoming my wife" he asked I slowly nodded my head and said. "Yes" he stood and wrapped me in his arms.

He kissed me while everyone cheered and clapped, I smiled into the kiss. He pulled away and pulled a small velvet box out and opened it and in it was a small diamond ring. He pulled it out and placed it on my finger I held it out and looked at it. I felt tears again of happiness.

"You have given me two of the greatest things Randy Orton" I say to him. "What is that" he asked. "A baby and a new chapter in my life" I say smiling he smiles back and I look at him with a great happiness. He pulled me in for another kiss. "I love you future Mrs. Orton" he said. "I love you Mr. Orton" I say to him kissing him again.

It was a new start and I was happy just like my mother and sister would want I was making my own family and it was great.


	25. Chapter 25

~Taylor~

I walked in the hotel with Randy and John next to me. My arm was wrapped around Randy's and I was smiling widely. "Hey Taylor" I heard a voice say I turned to see Mike walk up he looked at me and then Randy. "How was your time away" he asked pleasantly. "It was nice gave me and Randy time to get back together" I say he looks disappointed. "Oh, so you're back with him" Mike said.

"Yes she is and we are not just a couple but engaged and having a baby" Randy said as nicely as he could I was proud of him. "How do you know it's your" Mike spat. "She is eight weeks along" Randy said. "Oh, but engaged you have barely dated two months" he said.

"Listen here Mike, Taylor loves Randy and Randy loves Taylor. They both hate you and have a baby on the way. I have never seen Taylor more happy not even when she was with you neither has my father. I love Taylor she is my sister in so many ways. Now leave her the fuck alone" John said pulling me away and Randy followed.

"I am so sorry Taylor" John said as we neared my room. "I am fine John I just want to rest. We head out on the buses tomorrow. I am so glad that we are now traveling in buses. Randy did you make sure we have a bus to ourselves" I asked him he nodded. "Yep we have one all to ourselves." He said smirking. "Think of what we could do" he added. "I know" I say. "Guys no one cares about your Sex lives I mean you have already created one." John said walking away to his own room. "Sorry you have to go to yours I have Alicia in here" I say opening the door and walking in I start to close the door on him but he stopped me.

"Where's my goodnight kiss" he said leaning towards me. "Right here" I say kissing his cheek. I close the door and run into my bedroom. Alicia was gone Damn it.

"Taylor where are you" I hear him say I giggle and stay in the closet. "I hear you" he said. I jumped when the closet door opened. "Found you" he said picking my up and throwing me gently on the bed. He got on top of me and started to kiss me gently his hand was on my face.

My hands went to the hem of his shirt and pulled it up and over his head. He worked the buttons on my shirt and pulled it off without breaking the kiss.

He hands went to the edge my skirt and pulled it down with my panties. "Randy" I panted. "What" he panted back. "Alicia could come back" I say to him looking him. "I don't care" he said kissing me again I kissed back completely lost in what I was doing forgetting Alicia. I switched the radio on for some music.

~Randy~

_ Here I am at six o'clock in the morning_

_ Still thinking about you_

_ It's still hard at six o' clock in the morning_

_ To sleep without you_

I kissed her down her body leaving extra kisses on her stomach area for the baby. I had seven months till I could see the baby. I made my way father down her body making her moan my name over and over. I loved everything about her. "Oh Randy" she moaned my name it was so beautiful I loved it.

_And know that in mine soon to live for love_

_ All I know_

My hands travelled her body there was not a place untouched. I made my way back up her body my manhood was growing hard. I kissed her lips gently.

_I need you now more than words can say_

_ I need you now I got to find a way_

_ I need you now before I lose my mind. _

_ I need you now_

If there was one thing in the world I would have to choose over my job it would Taylor and the baby. I know she would do the same considering I had her all myself right now. I heard the hotel room door open but never close then it closes after hearing footsteps leave the room.

I finish inside Taylor and lay with her wrapped in my arms. She fell asleep quickly and I kissed her forehead then her stomach goodnight.

~Mike~

I was pissed right now. "Hey Mike" Alex said to me as he walked up to the bar. "Hello Alex I am not in the mood to talk" I say he sits down. "Why not" he asked "Taylor and Orton got back together and she is pregnant with his baby, so chances of getting her back are zero I have got to come up with something to destroy them" I say to Alex. "I am not in man I like Taylor and respect her I am not going to do anything to her" he said.

"Why not" I asked him, he looked at me and I looked right back. "Because she is not going to fall for this she made up her mind she loves Randy leave her alone man come on you have done enough to her already. You know that when she slept with you that it would be a onetime thing never again kind of thing you said that yourself" he said to me I nodded but I wouldn't give up on her. I took a drink of my beer and swallowed thinking.

~Randy~

I woke Taylor at six and told her that I was going to pack and shower and I would be back. Alicia was sitting in the living room watching TV she was all packed.

I made my way to my room and went to the bathroom to shower. Proposing to Taylor was sudden but I was glad I did I mean I love her I really do. This baby brought us closer there was no telling what would happen but I would be here no matter what there was nothing that could take Taylor away from me.

I hopped out of the shower and got dressed; I put everything in my bag and went back to Taylor's room to see her locking the door with her bag on her shoulder. I touched her shoulder she jumped and turned to see me. "Don't do that you scared me" she said. "I am so sorry" I say leaning down and kissing her gently.

"Don't need to make baby two in the hall" Mike said sneering. "Well then walk away" Taylor said. "I am" he said. I was glad to have a match against him in two weeks I will kick his ass and win. "I don't know what to do with him I told him over and over that, that night was a mistake" she said looking down. "He blew it with you and now I have you hopefully he will leave you alone once we are married" I say to her she smiles but it wasn't a complete it was sad.

"I hope so too" she said. We walked down to get breakfast to take on the bus after we placed our bags in the bus. I decided that for Taylor and I it would be good if we got a head start considering everyone else is flying. Taylor didn't want to fly with the baby neither did I and now I get her all to myself on the bus.

"Randy" Taylor said. "Yeah Babe" I say to her. "I was wondering when we are telling your parents and family about everything" She asked me I looked down at her. "Soon maybe next week on Tuesday when we go for dinner" I say she smiles. "I like your family" she said. "They like you too" I say to her she smiles and we get on the bus.

We sat on the bus watching movies but when we got bored it was two in the afternoon and we decided to stop for lunch. I watched her eat as her hair blew in her face as we ate outside of the restaurant. She got angry and put in a pony.

When we finished we did our business and got back on the road. "Taylor want to watch another movie" I asked her. "No not really" she said she seemed kind of depressed. "What is wrong Taylor" I asked. "I don't know I mean this morning all I kept thinking was that how do I tell my dad I was excited but then I remembered what he said to me on the phone at Johns." She says. So that was bothering her too. "Well it will be okay I promise" I tell her I pull her face to mine and kiss her lightly on the lips.

~Taylor~

We made it to Houston and to the hotel I saw that most of everyone was here already. John was because when we pulled in he was at my side hugging me tightly. "I can't breathe John" I say he lets go. "Sorry" he said smiling. "Its fine" I say he leads me in the hotel Randy follows. With our bags I grab mine and he checks us in to our room. "So how was the drive" John asked. "It was nice to get away from you" I say to him. "Aw Baby that hurt right here" he said pointing to his heart. "I am sorry Johnny" I say to him as Randy takes my hand and leads us up to our room John following. "So Last night I was at the Bar and I saw Alex Riley I went to talk to him and he told me something I think you both should hear" John said.

"What" Randy asked "Well he said that Mike is going to ask Vince to a Poll on who Taylor should be with and whoever is the winner she has to date them" John said I looked him he was serious. "WHAT" I yell I storm in the room and sit on the couch.

"Yeah I am sorry Taylor Alex tried to talk him out of it but it didn't work. Maybe you can talk Vince out of it" John said. I looked around the room and noticed that Randy wasn't here. I looked at John and we ran to find Randy. I looked all around the hotel, I walked into the gym to see Randy there he was lifting weights. "Randy" I said walking over to him he was so pissed I knew it I could see it. "Randy" I say to him he looks at me and his eyes soften. "I don't want to lose you" he said I looked down at my hand and lifted my hand with the ring.

"This means I belong to you but until I know I am going to be with you hold on to it please" I say to him. "Taylor no" he said putting the ring back on my finger. "You are going to be with me" he said he leaned down and kissed me. "I love you Taylor I will win the peoples vote I already have your vote" he said to me I kissed him.

"Soon I will be the one you will be kissing" Mike said walking over. "And your baby will be mine" he added. "Oh don't worry Randy I will let you see him" he said. "You are so confident that you will win." I say to him. "Because the results are tonight" he said.

"I hate him Randy I can't believe I used to love him" I say. "Me either" Randy said watching the figure of Mike fade away.

It was Raw and I was sitting my own locker room I wanted to be by myself. I was upset and pissed at the same time. I heard the door open to reveal Mickie James. "Hey Taylor" she said walking over to me. "Hey Mick" I say to her she sits next to me. "I am so confused Mick" I say to her she pulls me in for a hug. "I know Taylor no matter what happens tonight. You will still be the same and just so you know all the Diva's voted you and Randy" she said I felt better but that didn't mean the rest of the world did.

"Thanks" I say to her she really was a great friend. The door opened again to reveal Alicia. She came on my other side and put an arm around me. "You know Randy loves you" Alicia said. "I could tell on Friday" she said. "You heard" I asked her she smiled. "Yeah that's why I left and let you and Randy have the time" she said Mickie looked at her.

"Well thanks for that through that may never happen again" I say to her she frowns. "You are so sure that they will pick Mike aren't you" she asked I nodded. "Don't you remember how everyone loved us together when I actually liked him they will be expecting that again" I say to her she frowns. "I remember" she said.

I walked down the ramp to see Mike and Randy. I hated this I felt like a piece of meat being fought over the only thing was that I loved The Viper. I got in the ring and stood between the two of them Jr. walked up with the results of the poll.

I took of the ring and put it in Randy's hand his hand closed around it. "I have the results. With the higher amount of votes the world has chosen The Miz is a better match for Taylor" Jr. said, I put on a smile and looked at Mike he was smiling big. He took my hand and pulled me close in for a kiss. I had to kiss back.

"I have you back" he said whispering kissing me again. I looked away from and to Randy he was angry the ring was his hand he was looking at it then at me. Randy pulled me away from mike and kissed me I kissed him back with passion that I had for him.

"I am sorry Randy but she is mine now" Mike said pulling me away and dragging me up the ramp. I pulled away and ran back down the ramp to Randy. I jumped on him and kissed him placing my legs around his waist and hands on his face his hands holding me. "Its seems she chose Randy over The Miz so I guess this poll was a bit wasted" Jr. said. "I love you" I say to Randy. "I love you will you marry me" he asked me. "Yes" I say to he puts the ring back on my finger and kisses me. "I told you nothing will take you from me" he said when he pulled away. "I am never going to doubt that again" I say to him.

I turn to look at Mike his face was expressionless there was nothing but then it grew into a smirk he held a mic to his mouth. "I wish you the both of you the best, you are going to need because I will not stop till I have her back" he said walking away.

I heard bunch of boos I kissed Randy again he picked me up and carried me up the ramp. The boo's turned into cheers.


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey I am back as you could tell with the chapter that I gave you last week. I am sorry for the long wait I was without internet for awhile but now I am back. This is just a filler but it does have a major turning point it!**

~Taylor~

I woke to a knock on the door of the hotel; I walked over to open it there was package sitting there. I picked it up and closed the door. It was small but I felt there was some kind of paper in it as well I opened it quietly and saw it was a disc. I walked to my laptop and put it in the drive.

"Taylor, this is the last time I will talk to you but know that I love you" it was my mother. "I know that you will be okay I mean my heart is of a twenty year old. I am giving you that. There is more reason I am filming this other than to say how much I love you I believed it was time you know the truth.

Taylor, Henry is not your father I had an affair when I was in West Newberry I was younger and stupid. I slept with a man. We were both married and had children but it still happened. I can't remember his name but I will tell you this I love you and no matter what Henry says he loves you too because he raised not the man I that slept with thirty one years ago. I love you Taylor don't hate me. I made a mistake but I got something great out of it" she said.

"Remember Taylor you are who you are because you fulfilled your dreams. It was my dream too but it is now yours. I will always love you Taylor Maria Castillo" it then ended I pull out the paper it was faded but it looked like DNA test papers not that I would know but that is what it looked like. I pulled one out that looked newer.

I looked it over and then again I still didn't believe it. I pulled my phone out and dialed John's number he was most likely in the gym but he answered. "John I need to talk to you and show you something" I say. "Alright I will be there after I shower" he said. "No now" I say to him. "Okay" he said hanging up.

Randy walked out of his room he would need to know as well. "Morning babe" he said leaning down to kiss me. "Morning" I say to him. "Sleep well" he asked. "Yes how about you" I asked him. "I slept great" he said.

John walked in the room in just his shorts full of sweat and BO. "Well what so important" he asked I gave him the piece of paper as Randy handed me a cup of coffee. "This can't be" he said. "What is it" Randy asked John handed him the piece of paper. "What the" he said I thought he would drop his coffee. "It can't be" Randy said. "You think" I say to him, I looked at John he seemed so shocked at this.

He walked out of the room I followed him. "What is it John" I asked. "It can't be true" he said to me. "But it is John you're my brother my mom and your dad" I say to him he looks at me. "I knew there was a reason I loved you" he said to me he was still shocked but he was coming around. "I am going to talk to my dad ask him about it" John said leaving.

I walked back it to see Randy watching the disc. "You what" I say. "What" Randy asked. "I slept with my half brother" I say. "Oh that is weird but you didn't know he was your brother till now" he said. "Yeah I know but it was only once" I say to Randy. "Yeah but now the Cena's are going to be in my family" he said with a laugh. "So what are you saying" I asked him.

"Nothing babe I mean I love you but John in the family that's going to be weird" he said. "Are you going to leak this to the public" he asked. "I don't know but I would have to check with my psychotic half brother" I say as he walks in. "Who's Psychotic" John asked walking in the room. "You" I say. "Take that back Baby" he said to me. "No" I say.

"Well I talked to my dad he didn't deny it so you're my sister which it weird considering we had sex together" he said with a laugh. "Good thing that baby is not mine or that would be awkward" he said. "Well do want people to know outside of us or not John" I asked him. "I want people to know but how do we explain it" he said. "I would too I mean it's not like no one knew that we ever together" he said. "That has nothing to do with this" I say to him he looks at me. "You're right we should tell everyone on the next Raw" he said. "I have an interview today but right after Randy and I are heading out to his parents" I say.

"We could say it at your interview" John said looking at me. "I guess what time is it" he asked. "Two" I say to him he nods I'll be there in the conference room then little sis" he said walking out I let a laugh out.

~John~

I walked out of Taylor's room I was angry at my father but when I looked at Taylor it made me realize it's not her fault so I won't take it out on her. There was nothing I would change knowing that she was my sister by blood I wanted people to know that she was my sister and that she had family out there. I loved Taylor she was my sister in many ways.

I turned into my hall and bumped into Mike he looked at me and glared. "So your plan backfired did it well you deserved it. "I am not listening John" he said looking away. "Well it seems that someone also messed with the results because Randy won but somehow you did. It made no sense so Jr. looked into it and it was switched" I say to him he looks at me. "So what like it matters she wants the Viper let her I don't care and for your information I am over trying to get back." He said walking down the hall he actually looked hurt.

I didn't feel bad for him hurt first so if he hadn't cheated on her then maybe that he would still have he with him not her with Randy. But I believe she better off with Randy anyways he at least won't cheat on her.

I walked in my room and sighed I was about to tell the world that Taylor Castillo was my sister she had the Cena good looks. I bet our brother's will be thrilled to know that Taylor was our sister I mean we made her out to be but now she was blood.

~Taylor~

Two o' clock came fast I was in light purple tank and blue jeans in my three inch boots didn't matter through Rand was still taller than me.

I walked slowly down the hallway to the elevator with Randy right behind me. I took a deep breath and hit the lobby button and it went down. My heart was racing I was about to tell the world I wasn't going to be out of wrestling for awhile and that it true of the engagement of Me and Randy as well as that John was my half brother.

The elevator dinged and the door opened I walked out to see the trail of reporters. John was waiting for me I walked over and linked arms with him. We walked in and took our seats I took another deep breath.

"Miss Castillo is it true about the engagement with Mr. Orton" one reporter asked. "Yes it is I love Randy there is nothing I would change in the time I have been with Randy he make me happy. Happier than I have been in a long time" I say.

"Is there anything you want to add Randy" the same one asked. "Yes I have loved Taylor longer then she believes but" he started he looked at me I nodded. "She is also carrying my baby and I believe that is another reason to marry other than that we love each other" he said I smiled I felt Randy take my hand under the table. "Is this true Taylor" the reporter asked.

"Yes it is" I say. "What about The Miz" another asked. "Have all feelings for him disappeared" she asked. I sat there and thought about it but it was one a half second before I answered. "Yes I have no feelings for him. What he did to me is something I can never forgive him for he hurt me there is nothing he can do that will make forgive him. When someone tells you that they love you then they go and sleep with someone else and not care." I stopped for a second to see Mike standing there.

"It's something you don't forgive it something you have to carry with you for the rest of your lives. It hurts when I look at him all I see is the night I caught him but I cannot hate him I do not hate I just dislike people till they earn it back for them to be liked by me again. I am never one to hold grudges I don't hold that against people" I say but I wasn't finished yet.

"I can't say that the time I have with Miz was all that bad it was great while it lasted I was happy but I can that even if he didn't cheat I have feeling it wouldn't have lasted long. In the time that we have been apart I have learned that I didn't love him I loved the popularity I was getting with Randy it's all real and everyone likes me for me not because I am dated Randy Orton. Mike will find someone who can handle his ways but that wasn't me. Do I blame him for the crash I did at first but I realized he wasn't the driver I don't blame anyone I can't" I say I he looks at me directly and I take that a sign he wants to talk after.

John decided that we should wait till Monday night to reveal I agreed and the interview was over. I told Randy to pack for me and that I would be up soon I walked to the stairs and to the room number I was given I knocked on the door and waited.

"Taylor I didn't think you would be here" Mike said letting her in she walked in and turned to face him. "I am here so say what you need and I will be gone." I say to him he looks at me and nods. "I am so sorry for last night I shouldn't have done that. Today listening to what you said something clicked in my head. After I watched you and Randy talk even the littlest thing he does makes you smile. That used to be me but I am going to tell you everything and you can either believe me or walk out and I will never bother you" he said I nodded and sat down.

He told me that he never intentionally wanted to sleep with Michelle but she got him drunk and it happened. Also that he regretted it the minute it happened. He kept saying sorry, he told me that Michelle blackmailed him into staying with him and that he wants nothing more for them to be friends. I looked him over I was always able to tell when someone as lying he was telling the truth

"I have to go I will talk to you later" I say walking out of the room. I made my way back to my room and sighed when I found it was locked. "Randy is down by the Car" someone said I looked to see Sheamus. "Oh thanks" I say turning to head to the car Sheamus was right but someone else was there. Joey.

She stood there tears in her eyes she looked weak. "Joey" I asked her she looked at me and frowned. "I came to tell you I am dying the cancer came back Taylor it came back" She said I walked over and wrapped my arms around her tightly when she whimpered I let her go.

"They say that the treatment won't work this time they also say I don't have long" she said she looked so different. She had bruises on her arm and neck. "Where did the bruises come from" I asked her. "My Boyfriend Richard oh Taylor don't say anything" she said I looked her over and nodded.

"Taylor we have to get going" Randy said walking up. "Hello Randy" Joey said. "I am sorry for that night it was wrong of me to do but I am setting things right with Taylor." She said.

"Randy I have to stay with her I have to" I said to him "Taylor no just go I will be fine." Joey said walking back over to me I look at her. "You call if anything changes" I told her she nods and hugs me. "Bye Taylor" she said. "See you soon Joey" I said pulling away she walked back to her car a man sitting in the driver's seat.

"Let's go my Parents are getting antsy about what we have to tell them beside us getting married" Randy said. I looked at him and nodded we went to the car and got in and drove to the Airport we had changed our minds on the bus. It was boring to be on a bus for that many hours.


	27. Chapter 27

~Randy~

The plane ride was quite Taylor was so down right now, Joey was her friend and there was nothing that Taylor wouldn't do for her. I didn't care what Joey did to me was months ago and now I was Engaged and having baby with the most beautiful woman in the entire world.

I held her hand as the plane landed knowing her fear of flying she was going to tough it out and continue with the flying it so much easier till the baby was born we were defiantly having a bus then. The plane landed in the airport Taylor and I got of got our bags and walked out to find my parents with a sign that said 'ORTON'. We walked over and they hugged us both. "Taylor what's wrong" my mother asked. "My friend Joey's cancer came back." She said. "I am sorry I hope she pulls through." My mom said putting an arm around her.

We pulled in the driveway to see Becky and Nathan standing outside. Taylor and Becky embraced. Nathan tried to put the moves on her but I glared and he pulled away. We got in the house and I placed our bags by the door. Taylor went to talk to Becky while Mom made dinner. We were staying here till Thursday morning because we had a signing in New York in the evening.

"Randy can I talk to you" My dad asked. "Of course what is it" I asked him he pulled me to the side. "Do you think that marrying her this early in the relationship is a good idea I mean I love that you are but are you sure she is the one" My dad asked I nodded to him.

"I have loved her longer then she thinks then I thought I have always been kind of possessive of her even when she was with The Miz. I think I loved her then that's why I believe I did right by asking I even got her father's blessing he likes me I like him" I say to him he nods and looks at me. "Her father when did you talk to her father." He asked. "When we visited with John's Family she only learned today but you can't tell anyone else but Mom and Becky and Nathan. Taylor and John are half siblings. Taylor's mom had affair with John's dad and her mom got pregnant" I say he looks at me. "No wonder they are so close" he mumbled. "Yeah" I say looking at Taylor she was laughing at some book I walked over.

"And this is when Randy was three and decided that clothes were overrated and stripped to nothing I wasn't born yet but mom told me the story. And this is baby Randy in the tub isn't he so cute" Becky said with a smile she was cheering Taylor up and it worked. "This over" I say taking the photo book away but Taylor held on. "No I want to see more" she said pulling it back down. "No" I say pulling it away and putting it on a high shelf.

"Jerk" I heard her say I laughed. "You know you still love me" I say walking back to her I pulled her on my lap and held her to my chest. "No I don't the only reason I am with you is that my baby has a daddy" she said I pretended to be upset but it faded when she leaned in and kissed me lightly on my lips. "Hey kids not here" my dad said walking in the room Taylor pulled away blushing. "Sorry sir" she said. "Its fine but do that in Randy's room" he added. "Alright sir" she said.

Dinner was ready and I was sitting down with Taylor next to me. I stood. "Can I have you attention" I asked my family. "Thank You there is something that Taylor and I would like to add besides the engagement" I say they look up at me with a confused face but my mother. "Taylor is pregnant" I say proudly. "Are you sure it's yours" Nathan asked. "Yeah I am sure so is she" I say to him angry that he would ask that.

"Nathan respect your brother" dad said. "I was just kidding Dad" he said. "Don't say that again" dad said sternly I looked at my mother and sister they were just smiling ear to ear. "Congratulations son" dad said as I sat down Taylor was smiling to I kissed her hand. "I am a grandma" my mom said. "And me an aunt" Becky said.

All through dinner we talked about plans for the baby, Wedding. Taylor and I were lying in my room the rest of the family was downstairs watching some movie they had the TV blaring. Taylor had her head on my chest.

"Randy I love you" she said out of the blue. "I love you too" I say to her she smiles I lean down and kiss her on the lips roughly but then gently I pull myself on top of her and look down at her smiling face.

~No One~

Taylor laughed at the playful look on Randy's face kissed him bringing his face closer to hers she parted her lips and Randy's tongue slipped in and their tongues danced together. Randy let his hands wander down her body there was small baby bump that was forming on her stomach it was still early but she was small so it would show more on her.

Randy and Taylor slept in each other's arms both completely wrapped in each other's love.


	28. Chapter 28

_**A/N: I am so sorry this has taken me so long to get up I haven't gotten to internet in awhile so thank you all for being so patient. I have not given this story up. I live for this story. please enjoy. So because my delay I will be posting two chapters today. **_

~Two months Later- Taylor~

It's been two months now I was six months along and was happy, there was one thing that had me down my friend Joey died last month it was hard but I am doing what I know best dealing with losing people. I am hanging onto Randy as hard as I can, fearing I might lose him.

Randy understood I mean I have lost so many already I don't want to lose anymore. The world also knew that John and I were half siblings no one made it a big deal they all believed that anyway I mean we are as close as siblings could be.

In the last two months I fell harder for Randy, Mike has left me alone since that talk I am glad it has given Randy and I a chance to finally have more us time. I was now standing in the locker room with Alicia and Mickie.

"Taylor you are getting so big are you sure it's not twins" Alicia asked me. "I am sure Ali I mean I have went once a month since I found out and every time there is only one" I say laughing she laughs as well. "Well he will be as handsome as his father" she added. "Or as beautiful as her mother" Mickie said. "I know this baby is a boy Mick." I say she looks at me.

"My Gran told me the signs for a boy she had one but he died a few weeks later but that's not the point I know this is a boy" I say she nods. "Hey you all being good to my Lover" Randy said walking in. I smiled.

"Yeah Randy I mean it's not like we approve of you being with her" Mickie said. "Actually that's just you Mick Alicia told me to get with him" I say.

"Thanks Taylor" she said. "Sorry Mick but calm down it's not like he did anything to you" I say she gets up and storms out the door. "Well that was weird" Alicia said. "I have to go but I will talk to you later Taylor" she standing up she was going to talk to Mickie I knew it.

I didn't understand why she didn't like Randy I mean sure is an asshole but not outside of the ring he was nothing like that. "I don't get it" I say to him. "I don't either come they want us to do a promo" he said. "I don't know what to say" I say. "Just go with it" he said taking my hand and pulling me along.

We were now walking to the car to head back to the car. We got in but as soon as we did someone was calling my name I looked up to see my dad. "Taylor" he said. "What do you want" I snapped at him. "I am sorry" he said. "For what" I asked him harshly. "Everything I didn't mean what I said all those months ago. It seems she was only after my money" he said. "Well at least mom loved you" I say to him Randy walks over to put an arm around my waist.

"I had no idea you were having a baby how far along" he asked me. "Six months but don't think I will forgive you it doesn't matter I have a family of my own now I found out who my real father is and it's not you" I say to him turning around. "Are you going to marry him" He asked me. "Yes after the baby is born and you are not invited" I say to him

"Why not I am the one that has to walk you down the aisle" he said. "I have someone else doing that" I say to him he looks at me angrily. "Who" he asked, I looked at him and then away. "I don't have to answer you" I say getting back in the car. "I am living my life without you" I say to him. Randy got in and started the car and drove off.

"Are you okay" Randy asked, I looked him his eyes were on the road but I saw the concern. "I am fine but who does he think he is to tell me that I can't have my real father walk me down the aisle he may have raised me but the way he treated me after my mom died I don't think so" I say I was so mad. "Calm down Taylor" Randy said I knew he was saying that for the baby's health but I was so infuriated I had a reason to be.

"I'm sorry he did that but you have to calm down you know you are at risk right now for an early child birth" Randy said. "I know I am sorry but he just infuriated me" I say he looks at me and nods. "I know" he said.

We made it to the hotel room and I was still angry Randy tried to calm me down but I couldn't he made me so mad. I yawned and headed to bed Randy followed. I lay down after changing Randy did the same wrapping me in his arms he kissed my cheek and whispered. "I Love you Taylor" "I love you Randy" I say to him.

The next day I was calm and getting ready for a signing and a meeting I had a trainee coming in I wouldn't work with her out in the ring till the baby was born and I was back in shape but I could guide her. "Taylor you ready" Randy asked me coming from the bathroom after styling his hair that was short. I was glad he was growing out again.

"Well we should go" he said "Yeah" I say taking his hand walking out the door. We made our way to the mall and walked into the hundreds of fans I put a smile on my face they all cheered even louder than before. I signed a few autographs on the way.

"You have to start putting Orton" Randy said. "Not yet we aren't married yet" I say some people cheered at that. I laughed at that. "But we will be soon" he said I shook my head. I sighed when I saw someone I thought I had left walk away Randy stood in front of me. "I am sorry Mr. Castillo but Taylor doesn't want to talk to you so I suggest you leave" Randy said. "No not till she forgives me" he said. "I won't please don't start anything here" I say.

"You are my daughter" he said. "No I am not" I say to him he looks at me angrily and grabs my arm. "Hey Let go of Miss Cena" one the fans said he looked over at them. "Cena you are having yourself called that" he said with hate in his voice. "That family has taken my family" he said. "I'd rather be a Cena then a Castillo" I say.

"I thought I said to leave her alone" the fan said he walked closer I knew him it was that kid. "Andy" I say he flashes me a smile. "That's right" he said I knew it was him I looked him over he looked different but it was him.

"Now as I was saying stay away from her she is not yours obviously and doesn't want you around her I have been a fan of hers to know her well enough as well as that wonderful flight with her I got to know her better then too. So if you think that The Viper is going to let you harass he Fiancée then you are dead wrong" Andy said I was proud of this kid he was pretty cool after all.

"You will not tell me what to do" Henry said walking up to Andy. Randy pulled me to get away but my father grabbed my arm. "You are not going anywhere" he said that's when John walked up and punched him in the face. "Leave my sister alone you ass" he said Randy pulled me away and we made our way to the front.

Security came and escorted him he would get charged for assault John wouldn't seem as he was only protecting me. Everything calmed down and was able to do the signing. I was left alone no one mentioned what happened I signed a few with Orton on a few of them.

I walked down to the food court I was starving so was Randy. We stopped at an A&W the best fast food ever. I had a burger and root beer. Randy had three Burgers and large Root Beer. It was great to just sit there like a regular couple eating all American food. Randy leaned over and kissed me lightly on the lips.

"Are you okay" he asked me when he pulled away. "I am fine Randy stop worry" I tell him he nods and I ate the last of my fries and drink. When Randy finished we got up and went to back to the Hotel and to Vince's Room. We walked and were greeted with a pleasant hello from Vince.

"Taylor this Nikki Leach she will be you rookie but obviously it will be awhile till you can wrestle with her. But I thought it better if you met her Alicia can help you out if you like" he said I looked the girl over she had short brown hair neck length it was almost black. Her face was soft and kind but also looks like she could give attitude and that's what I needed.

"Hello Taylor Cena" I say holding my hand out for her she takes it and we shake hands. "It's nice to meet you I have been a fan of yours for a long time" Nikki said I nodded at her. "Randy Orton" Randy said replacing my hand with his own. "Nice meet you too" she said she pulled away. "Well I will let you get to know each other." Vince said, we left the room and went down to the bar.

Randy ordered us both soda's Nikki got a beer my kind of girl. "So what made you become a wrestler" I asked her. "You" she said. "I have admired you for a long time you have also had pretty eventful year so far I mean having a baby and getting married a crash heart transplant obviously in a different order but I mean you are my idol I was happy when I was assigned to you" she said taking a sip of her beer. "Oh why thank you" I say she smiled I looked back to see Cody walk in.

Nikki was looking at him like a school girl with a crush I waved him over. "Hey Cody Buddy" I say hugging him. "How are you Taylor" he said taking a sip of the beer in his hand. "I am good you" I asked him "I fine could be better. Who is this" Cody asked. "Nikki Leach she is my Rookie" I say to him I looked her she was blushing.

"Nice to meet you Cody Runnels or Rhodes whatever you prefer." He said.

~Nikki~

Cody Rhodes was talking to me. I sighed I felt my cheeks grow hot as he told me his name I mean I know everything there is to know about him. I have a huge crush on him. Taylor seemed to have noticed this because she and Randy stood up said their goodbyes going back to their room.

Cody sat down next to me breath almost stopped in my throat. I swallowed hard and looked at him. "So you're new" he asked me "Yeah" I say to him he smiles at me my heart flutters. "Who is this pretty little girl" a guy walks up. "Ted this Taylor's rookie Nikki Leach" Cody said I loved the way he said my name. "It's nice to meet you" Ted said smiling.

I had a feeling that I would like it here at the WWE I felt welcomed here and that was always good.

~Taylor~

"Randy" I said as he attacked my lips with his own being carful of the baby at all times. "Taylor" he said mocking me. He laid me gently on the bed taking my clothes of as he did. I was tugging on his shirt when a knock came at the door.

Randy growled kissed me fixed his shirt and went to answer the door. I followed him John was standing there rage was in his eyes. "They let him out because they had nothing on him" he said I John didn't see me standing there. "No he hurt her in public he assaulted her" Randy yelled. "He tricked them into letting him go he wants her Randy and he won't stop till either she dead or she quits the WWE" John said.

"She won't quit she loves the place and she won't die other we won't let him touch her" Randy said I closed the door and fell down the wall. The man I called my father for thirty two years wants to kill me.

The door opened and Randy came in looking at me sadly. "I won't let him get you. You will be safe I will talk to my parents and Vince to see if you can stay there" he said coming down to my level.

~Randy~

"Why would they let him go" she said. "He didn't do anything wrong Taylor but he won't hurt you I promise" I say to her I pull her to me and hold her tightly against my body I will protect her.

I walk down to the front desk to make sure they give it to no one so that she will be safe till she goes to my parents. "Hello I want to make sure you give our room number to no one" I tell the lady she looked me over and nods.

"I just did" she said I looked at her. "Who" I asked "He said he was Miss Cena's father and I let him up." She said. "Shit" I said running back to the room.

~Taylor~

I heard the door open and close. "Randy that was fast you were barely gone five minutes" I say walking out of the room. I dropped my bag and looked to see and angry man.


	29. Chapter 29

~Taylor~

I watched he walked closer to me I backed up only till I hit a wall. Suddenly his hands were on my throat and I was choking he slammed me into the wall. I coughed and winced in pain. His other hand was on my wrists holding them up so I couldn't fight back.

"You are my daughter I lied I was angry with you" he stated my feet were off the ground. "I am not yours" I say to him staggering seeming as I could barely breathe. "Yes" he growled. "Let her go" a voice it wasn't Randy I looked over his shoulder to see Mike standing there. "No" Henry said.

Suddenly I was on ground and was being kicked in the face but my father was on the ground with a broken nose from Mike. Mike looked at me walked over and helped me up. "Watch out" I yell but Mike was on the ground unconscious.

I ran for the door but I was grabbed and pulled back. "No you don't bitch" he said. The door opened and Randy stood there but not any longer then a millisecond before I was free and my father was RKO on the floor in pain. Randy was in viper mood and wouldn't stop till someone stopped him Randy hit him again. "Randy Stop" I say pulling on his arm he pushed me back I stumbled and almost fell.

"Randy Come on" I say he was about to punt him in the head. I got in his way. "NO RANDY" I yelled he looked at me. "Out of the Taylor" he growled. "No Randy you will be put away to if you don't stop" I yell at him he looks at my face and sees me his eyes soften.

"I am sorry I wasn't here" he said looking down he pulled me up and hugged me. "Oh yeah I am fine by the way" Mike said. "I'll call the cops" he said. Randy turned us around. I knew Randy would have a hard time saying it so I would. "Thank you" I say to Mike he nods. "It was nothing just helping out a fellow co worker" he said leaving the room. John walked be then and glared at me. "John no he helped me" I say John looks at me.

"I am so sorry I wasn't here Baby" he said pulling me in for a hug, I hugged him back. The police arrived and took my father away. "All I wanted was my baby back" he said I looked away from him. "Well you don't have to kill her" John said.

I was checked and I was fine the baby was fine. There was a bruise on my neck and wrists but they would heal. Mike had bump on the back of his head but he was fine he wouldn't be able to wrestle for two weeks Randy walked away with no scratches. I was glad that everyone was okay. Doctors said that my father mental state was very low he was not sane but insane not knowing what he was doing.

Two days had passed everything was back to normal Mike was back not bothering me and John and Randy were their overprotective selves. The bruises on my neck were darker the ones on my hands were better.

I was sitting with Alicia and Mickie My two best friends. Nikki was meeting with us as well. I watched her come with Cody they were together not like that but they came together. "Hey Cody" I say to him. "Hey Taylor I am glad you are okay" he said pilling me in for a hug. "Yeah me too" I say pulling away.

"So I am going be leaving you girls" he said pulling away he looked back at Nikki and smiled she smiled. "I will talk to you later" he said to her she smiled even bigger when he was gone I went in.

"He so likes you" I say she looks at me. "No he doesn't" she said. "I have known Cody for a long time and I know when he likes a girl by the way he was looking at you Nik now don't lie to me" I say to her.

It would be a fun night.


	30. Chapter 30

~Two months Later~

I sat at the table of the Orton Family it was Thanksgiving well a week after but it was thanksgiving dinner for us now. I was almost full term on the pregnancy. It was December first and I was happy and content I would be having the baby soon.

"Taylor when it that baby is due" Randy's Dad said I nodded. "Soon " I say to him he nods. "Well I hope so" Bob said I nodded again took a bite of food and sighed.

Randy took my hand and kissed it, Randy's parents smiled at their son being so happy. I wished my mom was alive I would love for her to be here.

After dinner the boys went and sat down to watch TV while we cleaned the kitchen and the dining room. My heart fluttered when a sharp pain came to my stomach area. I groaned in pain. Elaine looked at me and she knew the signs.

I let another grunt of pain as another contraction hit. "BOB GET THE CAR STARTED NOW" Elaine yelled Bob got up and looked in the kitchen and ran to get the car started. Suddenly something wet came down my legs. "What's going on" Randy said coming in the kitchen to see me in pain.

"My water broke" I say to him he starts to panic. "We have to get to hospital now" he said. He walked over and picked me up carrying me to the waiting car.

"Randy the only one that is panicking would be you. You are not the one having the baby" I say with a laugh as places me in the car. "I know it's the first for me" he said. "Me too" I say to him kisses me but another contraction hit and I pulled away and growled. Randy looked at me worriedly. "Call John" I say to him he nods and pulls his phone out.

Elaine came out after telling Becky and Nathan to finish cleaning the house and then get to the hospital. We drove fast to the hospital. It was a twenty minute drive to the hospital even through Bob was going eighty five. Randy carried me in the hospital and got me a wheel chair. "Hi I called like a few minutes ago saying that my wife was in labor" Randy said I smiled I couldn't wait till I was really his wife but the happiness faded when another contraction hit I place a hand on my stomach.

"Fill these out and we will have her situated." The nurse said I was then taken away to a room. My clothed were changed in to hospital gown.

"Mrs. Orton you are about two centimeters dilated" a nurse said taking a needle and filling it with something. "This will take some of the pain away" She said as Randy walked in the room. He walked over and smiled at me. "Don't you smile at me this is your fault" I yell at him when the nurse leaves. "It's as much yours as it is mine" he said. "Don't start with me Viper boy" I say to him he laughs.

"Whatever Mrs. Viper Boy" he said to me. "When is John going to be here" I asked him. "A few hours he eight states away" Randy said.

Randy's parents then came in Elaine smiled at me and so Bob. "I am going for some air and to make a few phone calls." Randy said.

~John~

I got the next flight to St. Louis for me and my dad. He wanted to be there to see his Grandbaby born in the world I wanted to see my godchild born in the world as well. We boarded and sat next to each other my brothers wanted to come but they had to stay here.

Taylor will be a mother in a matter of hours and wife in a matter of days. Knowing that I was happy for my baby she was making a life for herself after the crash I remembered when I met her all those years ago. She was so young and naïve.

_ I walked through the corridor of Smack Down, I was a rookie here but I heard that there was a new Diva as well. I stopped when I saw blonde girl standing looking around the place. I walked up to her. "Hello" I say to the girl. "Hello" she said turning to face me. "I am John Cena" he said. "Taylor Castillo" she said taking my hand and shaking it. "So how do you like it here so far" I asked her. "I love it here." She said. "So your mentor is Lita" I asked her. "Yeah I have to stay with her for at least a year" she said. "Well I feel bad for you" I say to she laughs. "Me too" she said I laughed with her. The start of a beautiful friendship_

I knew from the minute I met Taylor I knew that we would the best of friends but let alone my sister. I loved that I was her brother I loved her and through it seems that I have to let her marry my other best friend means they will always be there.

~Randy~

Taylor was now four centimeters dilated I was scared not only that something could go wrong but that in few or more hours that I would be a father. I was worried I wouldn't be a good father or that I would fail Taylor in that. She has been so excited for this baby.

Don't get me wrong I am too I would love this baby as much as I love Taylor. There was nothing that could take me away from Taylor I loved her so much. I would love this baby just much. My mom and dad were talking with Taylor I stayed out here.

It's been two hours since I called John he should be here soon. I sat in the chair I ran my hand over my stubble on my face. Taylor told me I looked older and more handsome this way so I kept it. I let my hair grow out but I cut a few centimeters off. I couldn't believe it Thanksgiving dinner for us and she goes into labor on the first of December. I was excited of course I mean who wouldn't be.

Another hour went by and I was still sitting out here I was scared to go in. I heard a faint scream I jumped out of my seat and went in the room to see Taylor sweat covered and her face was red. She smiled when she saw me I walked over and held her hand.

"She is five centimeters dilated now" My mom said to me I nodded I looked at Taylor. Suddenly the door flew open and John walked through the door. His dad followed behind him I saw Taylor's face glow with happiness.

"John" she said he bent down to hug her but another contraction hit and she groaned. "I want this thing out now" she said my mom looked at her. "That's what I said about Randy" she said with a laugh Taylor laughed as well but it was cut short by another contraction.

The doctor came in and checked her. "She has two more centimeters" he said. "This part will come fast so I will ask all but the father to leave the room" he said. "You'll do fine" John senior said looking at her with awed eyes she smiled he gave her a quick hug and left the room. "Nurse get Mr. Orton ready for this" he said.

The nurse took me aside as the doctor got Taylor ready. I walked back in the room cleansed and clean. Taylor looked like she was in pain I hated it. "Alright you are fully dilated when I say to push you push" he said Taylor nodded at her him. I went to her side and held her hand.

"Okay push" the doc said and she did. "Okay stop" he said. "I see the head this will be fast alright push again" he said. "No I can't Randy" I leaned down and kissed her forehead. "You are doing great babe come on push" I tell her she does and the doctor nods. "Okay one more and the baby will be out" he said Taylor shook her head.

"I don't want to" she said looking tired. "One more babe one more" I say she squeezed my hand tight I winced she sure did have a tight grip. Suddenly there was muffled cry. "It's a boy" was said and I smiled my son was born into the world. Taylor smiled.

He was wrapped in a blanket and handed to Taylor she smiled and looked at me. "He's here" she said. "I will be back I will tell everybody" I say to her she smiled I kissed her forehead.

I walked out of the room, they looked at me when they saw me. "It's a boy" I say my mom hugs me my sister and my brother. My father hugged me and shook my hand. John hugged me and his dad shook my hand.

I went back in the room to see Taylor sleeping the nurses cleaning everything up the baby was blood free and heading to the Nursery. I looked him over he had my facial features but his mother's hair and blue eyes.

He looked at me and smiled like he knew I was his father and Taylor was his mom. He was so beautiful I loved him already he was going to be a good kid I could see it. Taylor stirred but she stayed asleep. I walked over and brushed the hair of her sweated forehead. She looked so peace full in sleep just like the angel she was.

In three weeks she would be married to me and we would be a complete family.

~Taylor~

I woke and saw that my boy was sleeping next to me. Randy saw that my eyes were opened I looked his and smiled. He smiled back at me I looked towards our baby a nurse walked in and handed me a form. "This needs to be filled out with the baby's name and everything else we have the weight and length fill out but you need to do the rest" she said walking out.

"What is our baby's name" Randy asked. "Anything you choose will be good he said. "Joshua Keith Orton" I say he smiles. "I love it" Randy said and so I filled everything out and Randy handed me Josh and then he went and gave the forms to the nurse.

I looked at him he was so young full of life, I loved him so much. He had my eyes and blonde hair but his father's facial features. I kissed his forehead he let a smile on his face he was so beautiful. I loved him to death. And soon I would be married to him father and everything will be normal.

I smiled as Josh fell asleep in my arms.


	31. Chapter 31

~Randy~

Taylor got in the car with Josh in the car seat behind us. She looked back and then at me. "We did good Randy" she said I smiled. "That we did" I said to her she nodded. We were on our way back to my parents for a few more days before till we headed back to Smack down Taylor was travelling with me for a few months so I could have time with my son.

I looked at Taylor she was glowing even after the pain she encountered forty eight hours ago. She kept talking glances back at the baby in the back seat who was sleeping. We arrived at my parent's house my mom and dad were waiting for their grandson. They had met him but not for very long.

Taylor handed him over to awaiting grandma who gladly took him. "He is so handsome" she said walking in the house to get out of the cold. Becky was there and so was Nathan, They were going to watch Josh while I took Taylor out she deserved it after all this. In few days she would be able to train again and get back in the swing of things.

"We will be back soon take care of Josh" I say grabbing Taylor's hand. I was bringing her to the place where were getting married it was a beautiful place. We got in the car and I drove slowly to the place. "Randy where are we going" she asked me. "Somewhere special" I say.

We arrived and I stopped in front of the church, Taylor wanted a church wedding and she was going to have one. She and my mom were going dress shopping tomorrow. "Randy this amazing I have never seen a church this beautiful." She said. "Well we are getting married here" I say to her she smiles. "I can't wait till I am Mrs. Randy Orton" she says smiling I loved her smile. "I can't wait either "I said kissing her lightly on the lips.

We got back to the house and Taylor had Josh back in her arms. She loved him very much he was the world to her. "You know I feel threatened" I say to her she smiles at me. "You shouldn't I still love you but I love him more" she said to me with slight laugh I didn't laugh. "Well I think that I will just take him from you" I say to her she frowns at me.

"You are not taking my baby from me" she said I walked closer. "He is my baby too" I say she smiles. "Fine but give him right back" she said handing Josh over to me. I walked away with him in my arms. "You're mom is possessive" I tell him with a smile on my face. "I am not" she says leaving the room.

~Taylor~

I made my way downstairs I couldn't be happier then I was right now. But when I got down there everyone was gone I knew that but that didn't explain the door wide open. I went to close it but I felt arms snake around my neck and mouth. "Don't say anything" a rough voice said.

I felt fear slide through my body as I nodded. "Taylor are you alright" Randy's voice sounded from upstairs. "Tell him yes" the man said I knew the voice but I couldn't name him. "I'm fine Randy" I say. The guy turned me around.

"Henry" I say to him. "I am not here to hurt I am here to apologize I was very irrational for what I did the reason I don't want him down here is because he wouldn't let me talk to you. I am sorry Taylor for what I did to it was not what I planned to do to you I was only going to talk to you but. My angry of finding out you weren't mine I blamed you when I should have been more understanding than taking it out on you when I mean I am sorry I am sorry" he said.

"I can't forgive you but I will think about it so if you would please leave" I say to him he nods. "You have a beautiful son but the way Taylor" he said leaving I nod towards him.

~Two weeks later~

I walked down the corridor of Raw with Randy with me. Josh was in Randy's arms I told him about Henry's visit he wasn't happy but he let it go, knowing I wasn't going to forgive him I wouldn't either what he did was nearly kill my baby I didn't want him in my life.

"Hey Taylor" Michelle McCool said walking up to me. "Hey Randy" she said he glared at her. "Go away Michelle" he said. "Cute kid you sure it's yours Randy" she said. "I am sure" he spat at her he pulled me along to the locker room. "You know what Taylor I love Mike that's why I took him from you I wanted him to myself." She said as we walked away. I didn't think any of what she said I just let it go. "Taylor" Randy asked me. "You okay" he asked me. "I am fine" I say to him. This would be over and I would be married to Randy and life would start.


	32. Chapter 32

It was Christmas Eve Josh's first I had decided that it would be easier if all my families came together at one place. The house that Randy and I bought together with the money we both earned. It was late and Josh was getting tired and I was putting him in his pajamas.

I started to sing him a song.

_You're little hand wrapped around my finger _

_And it's so quiet in the world tonight _

_Your little eyelids flutter because you're dreaming_

_So I tuck you in and turn on your favorite night light_

_To you everything is funny_

_You got nothing to regret _

_I'd give all I have honey_

_If you could stay like that_

_Oh Darling don't you ever grow up_

_Don't you ever grow up_

_Just stay this little_

_Oh Darling don't you ever grown don't you ever grow up_

_It could stay this simple_

_I won't let anybody hurt you _

_Won't let anyone break your heart_

_Yeah no one will desert you_

_Just try to never grow up._

_Never grow up_

Josh was asleep when John walked in and put his arms around me. "How's my nephew" he asked quietly. "Fine just went to sleep" I say pulling away and going to finish wrapping the presents. "Can I ask what I got for Christmas" John asked I shook my head. "No you have to wait and plus you still have to wait for Santa Claus" I say he groans.

"He is too" I say to him. "Whatever I was going to tell you what I got you for Christmas" he said. "I can wait till morning" I say to him closing my bedroom door.

I put the last piece of tape on the last present and grabbed a stack and carried them to the tree in the Den. I heard the T.V and Randy and John bickering about some game. I went to get the rest of the gifts and went to the Living room. "Hey" I say to them as I walk in. "Hey Babe" Randy said he pulled me down on his lap. "Do I get my Christmas present early" he asked me. "No" I say to him he gives me a pouty face.

"Well what kind of wife are you" he said. "I am not your wife yet" I say to him he shakes his head you are in a week" he said to me. "Yeah a week not now" I say to him. He growls and picks me up. "Night John" Randy said. "I am taking my wife to bed now" He added I screamed. "Johnny help me" I say to him. "Sorry sis your husband scares me" he said going back to the football game. "I hate you John" I say.

Randy threw me gently on the bed and crawled on top of me. "I am getting what I want for Christmas" he said kissing me on the lips. "Are you really" I say to him as I kiss him I ran my hands down his body. "Yep" he said his hands on my sides holding me to him.

He pulled my shirt of my torso and threw it to the floor I did the same with his shirt. "I love you Randall" I say to him. "I love you too Taylor" he said kissing me again. My heart was racing my body burning from his touch. I felt his lips go down my body to my jeans he unbuttoned them and pulled them off more like ripped them off.

He stood and pulled his own jeans off leaving him in his boxers he got back on the bed and kissed up my body I arched up the only thing that separated us was our clothes but didn't last very long.

I was wrapped up in his arms and we lay together sweaty falling asleep.

~Christmas Day~

"Taylor, Randy its Christmas" John yelled through the door. "And the Cena family is here" he added. "Go away John" I yelled at him. "Hurry up" he said. "Dad wants to see you" he said. "Fine, come on Randy" I say to him he grunts and sits up.

"Morning Babe that was some good Christmas love making" he said. "Yeah but now we have to go downstairs and greet the family" I say to him getting out of bed I ran in the bathroom to take a quick shower. I came back in the bedroom wrapped in a towel I pulled the green dress out and put it on. I put my hair in a tight bun on my head and some make up and went downstairs to see everybody there.

"Hey little sis" Sean said coming and hugging me. "Steve" I say when I see him. "It's been so long" I say pulling from Sean to hug Steve. "Hey Taylor" he said hugging me back. "Mattie and Danny" I say hugging them at the same time.

"What about me" Johnny Fabulous asked me. "And Dad" I say it was still weird for me to call him that but I did. I heard a fate cry. "I'll get him" dad said I nodded and went back to my five brothers. "You forgot me" John said. "I see you everyday" I say to him. "But where is my Christmas hug" he said. "Come here" I say he walks over and hugs me tightly. "You smell of strawberries" he said. "I took a shower John" I say to him.

A knock came to the door; I walked to the front door and opened it to reveal Aunt June and Uncle Andre as well as Jeremy. They were the only ones able to come and they would be staying and would be for the wedding in a week.

"Where is out Great Nephew" Aunt June said. "Right here" a voice said Dad came over holding Josh in his arms. It was so weird how much he looked like his father when he was a baby. June took the baby in her arms as I hugged Jeremy. "How are you kid" I asked him. "I am good" he said. "That's good now get in her before you let all the cold in" I say to them.

Twenty minutes later Randy's Parent came with Becky and Nathan. I hugged them all. Randy hugged his mom and sister. He just got down from the bedroom.

"I believe it's time for gifts" Elaine said ushering us all to the Den. "Taylor what a beautiful tree" Elaine said. "Thanks I had Randy and John get it" I say taking the bags of gifts from everyone and putting them under the tree. "Randy get over there and help your soon to be wife" Bob said to his son. "Yes sir" Randy said sitting on the floor next to me.

I passed everyone their gifts and they all opened them. I opened the ones from John first. From him I got five Cenation shirts and wrist bands. From Dad I got a few CD's and from my four other brothers I got. Pyshc it was from all of them they couldn't decide on what to get me.

From Elaine I got some new sweaters and a locket for pictures. From Bob I got nothing he said that Elaine's gifts to me where his as well. From Becky I got season one and two of True Blood for us to watch together.

From Nathan I got a hug he could find anything for me. From Jeremy I got Supernatural Season one through four as well as LOST seasons One through Four as well. And last but not least from Randy I got a velvet box. I opened to find a necklace with a heart. "Read the back" he said.

_To my wife I will always love you_

I also got 'Orton' shirts from him. I leaned over and kissed him. "I love you" I say to him. "Same here" he said.

June passed me Josh. Randy and I helped him open his gifts. He got a bunch of toys. Randy had one of his shirts made for him small enough for his son. I got him a CD of me singing some songs and a stuffed Bear and Bunny.

With presents over we had dinner and then just sat around and talked the whole time. It was great to have my family with me on Christmas. I was to be married in six days to the best man on the earth.


	33. Chapter 33

Today was the day I was standing my dress. It was strapless and flowed down my body it was simple and easy it wasn't a very big wedding it was eleven forty at night. I was letting Mickie do my hair and Alicia did my makeup.

It was scary I was giving my life away to someone who I loved so much more then I loved Mike. I always thought it would be him not Randy Orton but here I was standing here in a dress with his mom fussing about the veil not being on right.

John walked in the room. "You look beautiful baby" he said to me coming to hug me his mom walked in and hugged me. She knew of me being her stepdaughter and didn't mind she loved me. "Hey Carol" I say to her pulling away from John to hug her. "You will be so happy sweetheart Randy is good to you" she said I smiled and hugged her closer to me. She reminded me so much of my mother it was unbelievable. "Thanks" I say to her.

Josh was brought in by Dad a minute later he looked so cute in his baby suit. "Hey Baby" I say. "Hey" John said. "I wasn't talking you I was talking to my son" I say to him "Don't have to me I was just saying Hey" John said.

"Well it's time to go" Dad said I smiled and nodded I was ready. John left and took Josh with him. Carol gave me the flowers brought me to the door. I sighed deeply and took a deep breath.

Everyone else was out and it was my turn. The doors opened and I saw Randy for the first time in a day and half. He smiled at me from the distance. The music started and I started to walk down the aisle with my real father.

I saw the happiness on everyone's faces as well as Randy's. John looked at me and smiled.

~No One~

John looked at his baby sister with tears in her eyes as she got closer to Randy. "Who gives the woman to this man" the priest asked. "I do" John senior said looking up at her with pride in his eyes his daughter was getting married.

Taylor's heart fluttered when her hand touched his hand. "We are gathered here to unite this woman and this man in holy matrimony. It in this that these two people will promise to love each other to the end of their days" the priest said the people in the alter.

"These two have written their vows I will let them read them. Ms. Cena" He said. "Randy in the year that we have been together we have gotten closer. In this I am going to admit something I think I have always loved you even when I was with other guys. You were always there making fun of me and I liked that you would pay the attention to me I liked that. I never thought I would be happy with someone else like I am with you there is nothing that can explain the feelings I have for you they are stronger than I ever thought they would…." She was interrupted.

"Taylor don't this" A voice said he sounded desperate. She looked to see Mike standing there with his face hurt. "I love you please" he said to her she looked at Randy and then the priest. "One moment" she said he nodded. She walked down to him it was time for him to understand.

"Mike I care about you but I don't love you I love Randy" she stated she looked at him and then her son. "I have a family now I love Randy and you are out of the picture now" she said to him meaning every word she loved Randy more than she ever loved Mike. "I understand I came here to hear that and to see you be married" he said going to sit down

Mike sat and watched Taylor walk back up to the alter he hated that she was marring him he was to be standing there.

"Now where was I oh yeah my feelings for you have been so strong for a long time now I am happy that I am here marring you? Have a son with you that I love so much and would do anything for. You have made me happy you have been there for me since my sister died and I grateful for that I love you Randy Orton" she said smiling at him.

"Alright Randall" the priest said. "Taylor, I have never felt for someone like I do for you. I have loved you longer then you believe. I have admired your strength you have always had the guts to just walk into somebody's face and just scream at them. You gave me a son I can love forever another reason for me to love you even more. I will always be here to protect you and love you for as long as I live" he said to her she smiled.

"Do you Taylor Take Randall Keith Orton to be your awfully wedded husband to have and to hold in sickness and in health till death do you part" he asked her. "I Do" she said putting the ring on Randy's finger Mike's heart stung a bit it should still be him up there not Orton.

"Do you Randall Take Taylor Maria Cena to be your awfully wedded Wife to have and to hold in sickness and in health till death do you part" "I Do" and he slipped the ring on her finger.

"If there are no objections" the priest asked the people Taylor looked at Mike and then back to her almost husband. "Then I now pronounce you man and wife you may kiss the bride"

"I certainly will" Randy said looking at her with a grin before lifting the veil up and bringing her up to kiss him her hands flew to his neck. "I love you" she said to her husband. "I love you" he said to her.

~Taylor ~

I stood there still kissing my husband at the stroke of midnight. I could hear the happiness from the crowd. I pulled away to see my smiling friends and family. Carol brought Josh up to me I took him and held him I kissed his tiny head.

Randy and I walked down the aisle hand in hand our son with us. I smiled at everyone there in the pews. We made our way out of the church as the rest of the people followed. It was now family pictures. I was pulled away from my husband and into another pair of arms. "I am so happy for you sis" Sean said I smiled and hugged him back. "I love you too Sean" I say to him

When the non family guests left to head to the Reception both families went to the Alter. Stood together Randy and I on the side where our family was. Then it was Randy and I with his family then mine.

Then it was just my family John had in arms around my waist I leaned my head on my brothers chest. Randy then did one with his family. Then one Just Randy and I together I was standing in front Randy with his chin on my head and arms around my waist we were both smiling do big. The last one was with Josh in my arms and Randy's one arm around my waist.

We headed for the Hotel Dinning that we're staying at for the honeymoon. When we arrived I was tackled with hugs and congratulations.

It was time for dinner so everyone gathered to their seats. Randy and I sat at our table with Josh on my lap. "Time for the best man to say a little something about the bride and groom" the DJ said. Right here waiting for you was softly playing the background. "I am going to say that I have known the bride for seven years and have loved her always there is nothing I wouldn't do for her besides she is my sister and I am stuck with her forever" John said everyone laughed so did I.

"But hey I love her. I remember the time I met the young Diva she was so naïve then. She would do anything for her family and friends. She has gone through so much this past year and survived it. I now have a handsome nephew. Now the Groom I only let him marry her because she loves him but he is still my friend I love the guy so hey if he makes my sister happy then oh well he just better not hurt her" John said smiling.

"Okay" Mickie said, I looked her up and down she looked so beautiful in the light lavender dress. "Taylor has been my friend for long time now and I love her she is special there is defiantly nothing I would change about her. I am willingly to accept that she has found happiness with Orton. I will start over with him for Taylor's sake because she loves him so much more than anyone. I have to say If Mandy and Hannah was here they would be so proud of you Taylor so happy as well." Mickie said sitting down.

"Okay every on after the front get their food you may chow down" the DJ said with a laugh so did the whole room.

I sat there watching at people talked and ate one of my hands rested on my son as I ate. I looked at Randy he was smiling as he ate his food he looked at me and then our son. "I love you Mrs. Orton" he said to me. "I love you Mr. Orton" I say to him he leans over to give me a kiss. He then kissed the top of Josh's head.

The servers took the plates as people started to leave for the ballroom snacks would be left out to munch on. "It's now time for the first dance for the newly wedded couple." Then Brad Paisley walked out on the stage. "This goes to the bride and groom" he said the cords for 'Then' started to play I smiled and Randy pulled me close to him I smiled in his chest as we danced.

_I can just see you with a baby on the way _

_I can just see you when your hair is turning gray_

_But I can't see how is going to love you more_

_But I have said that before. _

_And now you are my whole life_

_Now you are my whole world_

_I can't just believe the way I feel about you girl_

I looked at Rand he was singing along then it changed to 'Little Moments'

~Randy ~

I looked down at my beautiful bride as the song changed. I dance with her as I whispered the words in her hear she laughed at me but I just smiled and let her. I loved her so much. The song ended and two new people came on the stage.

Tim McGraw and Faith Hill started to sing 'It's your Love' I smiled we were so spoiled on our Wedding night. There wasn't anything I wouldn't do for this woman tonight would be working on baby number two if you know what I mean.

It was now time for the mother son dance my mom walked out over to me and took my hands. "I am so proud of Randy" she said to me I smiled. The DJ was back now and 'You raised me Up' started I looked at my mom she was so happy tears formed her eyes. "My son is married" she said. I looked at Taylor and she smiled at me. She went back to talking with Brad Paisley Tim McGraw and Faith Hill.

The song ended and Taylor and her father took the stage with Butterfly Kisses I then took my wife back to dance with her. "Lost in this Moment" by Big & Rich

We danced for two more dances before John took her from me to dance with his baby sister. I wasn't upset but I stood and watched with Josh as his mom had fun. She was laughing and smiling at everything that was being said between them. I am glad that John is her brother then nothing can tear us apart all but Mike who was sitting in the corner with a glum look on his face.

~John~

I danced with my baby she was smiling my song 'Right Now' came on it reminded me of my life right now. I was dancing with my sister. She was my world I loved her so much she was so happy today I was damned if I was going to let anything happen to ruin tonight for her. My two best friends were married that was weird for me but I got over it the moment they both said I Do.

"You look so beautiful Taylor" I say to her she smiles. "You look quite handsome yourself" she said with a laugh. "I think this our song" I say to her she laughs. "Of course" she said.

~Mike~

I watched as Orton walked up to me. "If you are here to rub it my face then just leave" I said to him shakes his head at me. "Why are you here" he asked me. "I want to be" I say to him. "I don't want you here" he said. "Well Taylor didn't make me leave yet" I say to him.

"I am asking you to" he says to me his son in his arms it killed me that Taylor had lost our baby. That baby looked so much like Randy it killed me to see that. All the baby has was Taylor's hair and eyes.

"I will not leave till the rest do I am not bothering anyone" I say to him. "Come on man leave him be he hasn't done anything" Ted said coming over to Randy. "Fine one move I will kick your ass" he said to me.

"Fine" I say to him he nods and walks away I looked over at Taylor who was having a blast with John and the swayed back and forth I wanted to go up and ask her to dance but I was going to keep my distance.

~Randy~

The rest of the night flew by and everyone left to their rooms. My parents were going to watch Josh tonight. Taylor and I made our way to the room all the while our hands never leaving each other. I was going to show her a night she would never forget.


	34. Chapter 34

Randy was still fast asleep, we had only been married forty hours. It was Raw tonight and I was going out as Mrs. Orton for the first time ever. I smiled and looked at my hand the ring was shining brightly there. Josh let out a cry and I walked over and picked him up. He calmed down in my arms as I walked to get him a bottle.

I couldn't breast feed so the doctor gave me a special formula for Josh. I warmed it up and gave it to him he drank it hungrily and fast. As he ate I quietly sang to him.

_Your baby blues, so full of wonder_

_Your curly cues your contagious smile_

_As I watch you start to grow up and can I do is hold you tight knowing_

_Clouds will Ragger _

_Storms will race in _

_But you will be safe in my arms._

_Rains will pour down _

_Waves will crash down_

_But you will be safe in my arms. _

I looked at the bedroom door to see Randy standing there smiling.

"Did we wake you" I asked him.

"No I was already awake while you were staring at my face" he said I blushed.

"Still blushing especially after our wedding night the things we did" he said, I blushed again.

"Shush not in front of the baby" I say to him.

"He doesn't know what we are talking about" Randy said taking Josh away from me.

"Oh goody you both are awake I thought I would have to jump in your bed" John said walking through the door.

"What is it John" I asked him.

"I was just coming to see my favorite Nephew" he said.

"He is your only nephew" I say to him.

"Which is why you are my favorite sister" he said.

"I am your only sister" I say to him he shakes his head in disbelief.

"Your mommy is so dumb" he said.

"Don't talk bad about me to my son or you will lose your ability to see him." I say he pouts but shuts up. "Your mommy is mean too" he said

"I heard that" I say he turns and sticks his tongue out at me.

"You look hot by the way in your PJs" he said I looked down to see that I was in a sports bra and shorts.

I walked to the bedroom to change I walked in a Randy was pulling his pants on I blushed as I watched.

"See something you like Wife" he asked me I nodded.

"What would that be" he asked.

"Everything" I say to him he walks over with his jeans unbuttoned.

"Well since John is here watching Josh" he said kissing me.

"We can't" I say to him.

"It's not like he hasn't secretly listened before" Randy said.

"I don't care I won't do that with John in the room.

"We will be quiet" Randy said I sighed in defeat and Randy Kissed me lightly on the lips.

He ran his hands down the sides of my body. "Taylor I was wondering what you were doing…" Ted walking in the room with John yelling at him I looked away. "Oh sorry" he said.

"Ted we need to talk" Randy said I laughed.

~Randy~

I grabbed a shirt and then Ted and walked out so Taylor could get dressed. "How many times have you walked in on me and Taylor" I asked him when we were in the hall.

"Um I don't know" he said.

"Almost every time we start to get intimate" I say to him.

"Oh I am sorry I have such bad timing" he said to me I glared at him.

"Well you need to knock first not just walk in on us Ted" I say to him he looks at me and nods.

"I will I am sorry" he said I nod at him and walk back in the room.

"At least I know what she was doing today and you" he said as we entered to see Taylor and John talking as they played with Josh on the floor it was amazing that boy was already a month old. There was nothing I wouldn't do for him or his mother.

"Hey babe" I say she smiles when she sees me and stands up.

"I thought you would have killed Ted" she said to me smiling.

"Well I couldn't do that he is still needed" I say to her she laughs.

"You know what I thought you were my friend Taylor" Ted said to her.

"I am but you have to stop walking all the time." She said.

"I will" he said. "Well since I am not needed no more I will be off" he said walking out the door. "See you all tonight" he said.

"Bye Teddy" She says he smiles as he closes the door.

"You are going to give him the wrong idea Babe" I said smirking.

"What Idea is that" she asked.

"I don't know but I will tell you when I think of it." I say to her she laughs and kisses me.

The day went on so slow but when it came time for Raw it went fast. Taylor was getting ready in our locker room. She was putting the necklace she got from Eddie Guerrero. "I am ready now" she said we then walked out of the locker room to be greeted by Josh Matthews.

"So what does it feel like to be a married couple considering your past together" he asked us.

"It feels great to be married to this wonderful woman I have to say I never hated her I only acted that way to hide the way I felt it only became clear to me how I felt when I kissed her at Summer Slam 2007. I didn't know it then but I do now I love this woman more than words could say." I say Josh nods.

"So Taylor what about you do you have a confession about your feelings on Randy" he asked.

"I do actually" she said. "I have realized that I have had feelings for Randy they weren't love then but they did exist. I did enjoy that kiss then but I didn't show it. I love Randy now and that is all that matters" she said and I kissed her in front of the camera.

~Mike~

I watched in the background as the newlywed couple talked about their feelings I still wanted her but I didn't see that happening till something went wrong between them that severed their relationship terribly I was going to be the one that caused it.

I looked at Taylor her hand laid on a necklace but her eyes on her husband who I hated more than anyone in the entire world. It was a new year and so I was going to make the best of it as I could.

~Taylor~

Randy and I walked out to the crowd there were some boos but I didn't care as long as he won his match. It was a surprise he wasn't supposed wrestle tonight. I smiled at the crowd. "Coming down to the ring at 245 pounds Randy Orton and at his side his newly wedded wife Taylor." The announcer said I just kept smiling. My arm hooked around Randy's.

I turned to face the entrance when the music started for the opponent I knew exactly who it was. The Miz came running down the ramp. I sighed as got out of the ring I sat down by the announcers table. "The Miz seeming to have something personal with Randy requested a match against him. It's not like he can get the girl when the most of us were there to see Taylor and Randy married. It was quiet a wedding hey Jr." Michael Cole said.

"It was the best of this year I believe it will be talked about sometime. Considering everything that has happened to Taylor in the past year but she has stayed strong. I believe that no matter what that these two will be together the chemistry between them is just so powerful. It is something that she and the Miz never had and that was Chemistry or things in common." Jr. spoke with a smile on his face.

I looked at the ring and saw that Randy had the upper hand. I smiled and watched as the Miz then got control. "Come on Randy" I say to him Mike looked at me and blow a kiss. Randy was then on him and worked for the pin but Mike kicked out.

I sighed as Mike was in control for a while till Randy was on the ground in pain from his still injured knee and Mike knew this. Randy got up did the RKO on Mike and got the pin I was unsure of why that happened but it didn't matter Randy won. I crawled in the ring and took the referee's place and held Randy's hand up in the air.


	35. Chapter 35

~Nikki~

It was another week on Raw I was in a tag team match with Taylor Orton. It was weird I was able to wrestle with her now that she wasn't pregnant anymore. Her son is the best little kid every. I was tying my boots when she came in.

"You ready Nik" she said sitting next to me.

"Yeah I finally get to wrestle with you after waiting for so long" I say with a laughs she smiles and nods.

"I missed it I may be a bit rusty" she said taping her wrists like her husband does.

"I kind of love your new title, The Viperess It fits you seeming as your husband is The Viper" I say to her she nods.

"Yeah it does" She says standing up and walking to the door.

"I must see my Husband before our match" she said closing the door.

I sighed and stood up no one here really liked me because I was still the rookie, I am good but all the Diva's think I could just leave and no one would notice but I have a lot of fans.

"Hey Nikki" A voice said when the door opened. "Hey Cody" I say to him smiling.

~Cody~

I watched as Nikki looked down at her feet her long brown hair in her face.

"I have come to wish you good luck in your match tonight" I say to her she looks up at me and smiles her beautiful smile.

"Well thank you" She said heading to the door.

"It is time for me to go" She said opening the door and heading out.

If only she knew how much I wanted to kiss her right now, I walked out of the room and went to the legacy locker room to watch her match with Taylor against Maria and Alicia.

~Taylor~

I watched Nikki while she was in the ring she wasn't doing to hot she was getting her ass handed to her again.

"Come on tag me" I yelled to her when she got the chance she slapped my hand.

"Taylor is in the ring full of energy. This is the first match since the baby and getting married hopefully she still has what it takes." Michael Cole said Taylor ignored him and tackled Alicia who had had the upper hand with Nikki.

I was seeing if she had what it takes to be my partner in this business and so far she was making me look bad and was not going to have that. I had the foxy in a choke hold.

"Come on Foxy scream" I yelled in her ear she let out a half scream but bit her lip down to hold it in.

The Ref was trying to see if she would tap out she came close but I let her out and took her into the leg pretzel she screamed out and tapped out. I smiled in victory my theme started to play as I stood up and the Ref held my hand up. Nikki came up to me but I stared her down I went to the edge for a microphone.

"I don't think you should be in this ring with me" I say to her she looks at me with confusion.

"I mean you took a beating you didn't even have a chance I mean you were getting beat by Alicia one of the weakest Divas there is in the company." I say to her with a very angry facial expression.

"I have never seen any someone as weak as you before in this business and you have never won a single match in the time you have been here. I need someone who can fight back I know I haven't wrestled in almost a year but I still have what it takes to strive in this business. I am the better Diva in this whole company" I say dropping the microphone. I slide out of the ring and up the ramp I felt mean but I needed someone who was stronger than her.

I looked at the screen and saw the hurt on her face I got booed but right now I didn't care as I walked up the ramp. I got backstage and walked to Randy's locker room he wasn't in there when I got there. I changed into the dress and put my boots on I was going back down with Randy with his match against John I sighed as I zipped the boots up and stood fixing the dress and my hair.

I brushed through it and pulled it to the side of my head; I jumped when arms slide around my waist. "You did what you had too." Randy said with his head on my shoulder.

"I know I didn't give her much of a chance but she is weak I have noticed that she hasn't won any matches since she got here it wouldn't matter if I helped her she just doesn't have what it takes to be a Diva" I say to him. He nods and kisses my cheek.

"Every one of us has to see what their partner is made of it is getting close to do that with Cody and Ted" Randy said turning me to face him I looked at him he was smiling at me.

"I feel bad for what I said to her" I say to him looking down at the floor to my boots.

"Don't" he said.

"You are the better Diva"

~Nikki~

I walked slowly up the ramp, I was shocked at what she said. She was right through I haven't been the best I mean I called myself a good Diva when I knew I had no chance to make it.

"Hey don't let what she said hurt you she was being a bitch" Cody said to me when I saw him walking towards me.

"She was right Code I am not very good." I say to him.

"Not to me" he said I looked at him.

He looked serious.

"How" I asked him he pulled my chin up so I was eye to eye with him.

"Because I believe in you" he said to me he was leaned into my face.

"I believe in us" he whispered when his lips met mine.

~Cody~

I kissed her with all the feelings I have been building up inside for her. I pulled away and looked at her she was in shock and utter confusion.

"I Love you" I say to her she smiles and kissed me again.

"I love you too" she said to me I laughed and kissed her again.

I knew the way I felt about her the day I met her with Taylor who has decided she was better than everyone else now that she was married to The Viper.


End file.
